Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon?
by RockBane
Summary: TK is cursed to transform into an Angel and Urd is the Goddess of the Past cut off from the network. Crossover Ranma and Oh! My Goddesses. Warning not for hardcore O!MG Fans! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He groans as he hears someone yelling out a string of curses and turns to his left side and falls off the couch. He opens his eyes and finds Urd cursing the oven and the teapot. He sighs and gets up off the floor, it's too early for the both of them. He moves into the kitchen and turns on the hot plate to medium heat. Urd looks sheepish and says, "Thanks bro." He nods as he yawns. "Welcome." He replies as he heads to the bathroom to shower.

He's fourteen years old and he's living with a goddess named Urd. He's been with her since a month after he went to the Digital World with his older brother and his friends. He's not too sure how he ended up at Jyusenkyo with Urd, only that he was found unconscious and that Urd splashed him with water from the Spring of Drowned Fire Angel to wake him up. So now every time that he's splashed with cold water, he transforms into a very handsome, though some would say gorgeous looking with an athletic build, twenty year old looking version of himself with the ability to hide his white wings and can control fire.

He kind of flinches as he remembers how embarrassed he had been once he woke up to find that his cloths were ruined and he found out that he now transforms into an Angel when splashed with cold water and transforms back into his normal self with warm water. He freaked at finding out and he summoned a whirl of fire around his body. Urd in retaliation summoned water and between the two, he was splashed with warm water and returned to being his eight year old self.

He finishes in the bathroom and blinks as he's splashed with water. The cloths he has in reserve in his subspace pocket are switched as he now stands in his cursed form. He sends a glare in Urd's direction and just shakes his head as he walks towards the table. Urd just sighs and says, "You're still have some of the water magnet ability you know. You need to remember to transform every week, TK or the you'll be bombarded by water like before I cast the spell."

He nods, it's not that he hates his cursed form, it's that some times he can't help but think about his partner, Patamon, and his evolution forms of Angemon and MagnaAngemon when he's in this body. It makes him homesick also. He shakes his head in hopes of clearing it.

Soon Urd sets a pair of bowls on the table along with a pair of spoons, the milk and boxes of cereal was already on the table before he sat down. The tea is ready and they help themselves to the cereal. They both were fine cooks, but sometimes they just don't feel up to making a fancy breakfast, so they settle for a bowl of cereal and some tea at times.

He focuses in on some of Urd's history since they met up and she cursed him. Urd is the goddess of the past and self-proclaimed goddess of love. Urd has these markings on her cheeks and one on her forehead. Platinum hair with purple eyes and bronze skin and a body that a more then a few women would kill for, though he never really saw Urd like that until he became thirteen years old. But that only lasted a month before he came to the collusion that he was better off finding someone that's as beautiful in the inside as they are on the outside.

They soon finish their breakfast and he ignores the sake bottle that appears in Urd's left hand. He knows why Urd needs the stuff, but he does wonder if Urd just likes getting drunk. He remembers the bars that Urd took him to once they reached civilization. He can't remember how many times guys got jealous of him being with Urd and how more then a few picked fights with him over his sister. He also remembers how many times waitresses and a few guys had flirt with him during those times, for he had been in his curse form during those outings to the bars. He hadn't known why they were hitting on him, he had been eight at the time, and it wasn't until he asked Urd about it.

It was about then did Urd realized that she had been taking an eight year old boy into bars. She kind of wised up by then and had answered that she'll tell him when he's older. It was also the first time she called him her little brother. Once left alone, he practices his ability to send things into his subspace pocket and how to retrieve it too. Soon he didn't need to worry about his cloths getting ruined when he's splashed with cold water.

They traveled around, hoping for find a way for Urd to reconnect to her world, for Urd's connection had been cut and his sister can only do smaller spells but it drains her person reserves of mana to cast the spells. He tended to spend a great deal of time in the libraries to supplement his lack of schooling. It helps that some of his curse forms abilities remain with him went he's human. He can read and write in any language now without much effort as well as heal quickly. Sadly he can't heal others like when his in his cursed form, but he didn't let it get to him though.

He finishes putting the dishes into the dishwasher and says, "I'm heading to the library, sis. I'll bring home take out for supper." Urd nods and says, "See you later, baby brother." He sighs at the word baby, but he can't deny that he is younger then Urd by like a thousand years or more.

He exits the apartment and touches the pocket where his Digivice is. He then moves down the hall, he ignores the looks he is receiving from the few people he encounters. He stands just a few inches over six feet when his in his cursed form as well as has long hair that goes pass his shoulder, but stops mid back. His build is slender but muscular, much like a runner's or a basketball player's. His skin isn't pale but it also isn't very brown. His cloths were a bit loose and he favours white long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His navy blue jacket isn't zipped up, thus showing the image of a white tiger battling a black dragon. His runners are tan with white souls and logo.

They were in Tokyo because Urd scented a chaos generator and believes that by being in this area that they'll find what they're looking for. It seems that the impossible happens within this area and his older sis is desperate to get back home. Not that he doesn't want to go home, its just that he can't help but wonder what his family and friends will make of his disappearance and then reappearance. _'Then there my curse…'_ He thinks as he stops at a street corner for the sign to glow green.

(-Urd-)

She smirks as she hears the cry of "Ranma No Baka!" from the tomboy. She's been studying the solution of one Ranma Saotome and finds it quite entertaining. She's glad that she hadn't chosen a different spring to grab water from, for TK could have been cursed to transform into a deer or even a some kind of freaky monster with different parts of animals. In a way, TK got off easy compared with Ranma and some of the other people cursed by Jyusenkyo.

Ranma transforms into a girl, Genmaru into a panda, Ryoga into a piglet, Shampoo into a cat, and Mousse into a duck. She had a long laugh once she found out about Ranma transforming into a girl. She can see what most teenage girls see in the guy, but compared to TK in either form, Ranma doesn't stand a chance with the teenage girls. Not only does TK look better, but he also has a better personality to boot. Its one of the most enduring traits that her little brother has is that TK isn't one for big ego. Ranma is prideful as well as bit slow in the head when it comes to anything outside of martial arts.

As Ranma flies through the air, an idea strikes her. She drinks the last bit of sake out of the bottle that rests in her left hand. Her eyes light up as she watches Akane walks pass her. She had spent a good month studying Ranma's life and his friends and now feels ready to make a move. Though she would rather stay away from Ranma and his chaotic aura, but sadly TK and her need be stick within the aura of chaos for them to find a way home.

Also, she was disappointed at the girls chasing after Ranma, for they are being very childish about their of Ranma, it kind of reminds her of a pair of kids trying to claim a stuff animal. Now all she has to do is register TK and herself at the same high school as Ranma, Akane, and Ukyou. It would be easy to alter her age and she doubts that TK will have any problems about getting in either. She also bets that TK might even be happy about attending school. For her bro tends to spend most of his days at any libraries they come across. But then she's come to accept that TK's not the average kid, for any kid would be happy not to go to school.

She turns and leaps off the roof into the broken TV screen that she arranged to point up. She soon finds herself at the apartment she shares with TK. She turns and notices the computer resting of the desk. She heads for the cupboard and takes out a bottle of sake. She downs it in a single gulp and she then holds up her right hand towards the computer. She chants in the old tongue, she was really careful with how she words the spell, for she couldn't afford to waste her mana to correct this spell. She doesn't have the connection to Yddrasil she use to have, so she's relying on her own personal power for all of her spells.

She had been desperate for a good five months of waking up on this world and accidentally cursing an eight-year-old TK. She never had to baby sit kids before, so she never thought about the impact of taking TK to a bar until he finally asked why people were doing nice things for him. She sobered up at that and it hit her that even if TK has a mature curse body, it doesn't seem to make him that age. After that, she tried her best not to spend too much time at the bar.

She finishes the spell and watches as the energy goes from her hand into the computer. She waits nervously for the glow to disappear around the computer and soon it does. The screen suddenly shows information about TK's and her's forged records and she lets out a sigh of relief. She feels drained, but once she downs two bottles of sake she feels energized once more.

She glances at the clock and nods absencely at the time. She heads to her room to make the altercations to her wardrobe. She remembers to take three bottles of sake with her. She can't wait to inform her little brother about them going to school.

(-TK-)

He arrives at the apartment with a large meat lover's pizza, an order of twenty Buffalo wings, garlic bread, and a six-pack of cola. He balances everything as he turns the doorknob. He moves as quickly as he can to hold the door open. He bites his lip as he gets hits his leg on the doorframe.

Soon he lets the door close as he moves more into the apartment. He sighs as he places the food and drinks onto the counter. He just shakes his head as he moves his aching muscles. He then shouts, "Urd! Supper!" "Coming!" His elder sister sings out. He turns and just stares at the teen that looks like Urd enter into the main room. "Urd?" He asks after about a minute. "Yip, it's me. I just registered us for high school! We start tomorrow." Urd answers. He pales for a minute as what Urd says sinks in, then he promptly faints at the idea of crowd of girls chasing after him.

)-()-(

He stares as this guy wearing a red shirt and navy blue pants transforms into a short red haired girl. He just turns away from the sight as Urd begins to laugh at the scene, he just keeps walking towards the building. They were almost late as it is and he figures it's too early to deal with what just happened.

He enters into the doors and tries to ignore the girls that were watching him go through the halls. He can already see the puppy love blooming. He makes it to the vice principal's office. Once he tells the woman at the desk why he's here, he takes a seat.

Soon Urd can be heard arguing with a teacher as they enter into the office. Urd glares at the teacher who is now holding Urd's pack, he sighs as the teacher explains to the woman behind the desk about how his sister's pack is filled with sake.

He sighs and says, "My sister's is trained in the drunken fist style. That's why she needs the sake." Everyone turns and blinks at what he says. "Thank you my dear brother! Now if you're so kind as to give me my pack back, I'll forgive you for taking it away in the first place." Urd says and the teacher returns the pack without saying a word. From the looks of things, the words 'fist' and 'style' seems to be common words used to explain trouble.

Urd takes a sit by him and whispers, "I should have thought that up! Thanks for covering for me, bro." He smiles a bit and replies, "Why don't you just keep bottles in your subspace pocket?" Urd slowly smiles and nods thoughtfully. Soon the pack is empty of the sake bottles. After sitting around for about five minutes, the vice principal appears.

Urd would be in a higher grade then him, for she's supposed to be sixteen years old. The vice principal gives Urd a long look and says, "Try and keep the fights outside, will you? Repairing the walls isn't as cheap as it use to be." He doesn't get it, but it seems that Urd understands what the man is talking about.

Once he takes his timetable, he exits the office. He'll quiz Urd during lunch about it. As he moves through the halls he hears, "Damn it Akane! Don't do that!" He just ignores it as he checks the classroom doors. It takes him about ten minutes to find the correct classroom.

He knocks and the teacher enters the hall. He hands over the note to the teacher. Once the teacher reads it, he motions for him to enter into the classroom. "Students, it would seem that you have a new classmate. This is TK Avalon." The teacher says before the class. He bows to the class and says, "My full name is Takeru, but everyone calls me TK. I have a sister named Urd, who's sixteen and is studying Drunken Fist. Any questions?"

A few hands go up and he says, "The one with the bun." The girl blushes and asks, "Do you have a girlfriend? Or any fiancés?" He's taken back by the fiancés part, but expected the girlfriend part though. "I have no girlfriend or any fiancés. Anything else?" He asks politely. All the girls in class squeal and he just smiles politely at these actions. Soon he's directed to his seat and the lessons begin. He has to wonder what's going on and why didn't Urd tell him more about why they were going to this particular high school.

)-()-(

He moves as silently as he can, hugging the wall as he goes. He's trying to get away from a large group of girls unseen. Some how word had gotten around about him being unattached and he now feels the need to strangle Urd for a good three hours before listening to what she has to say in her defence.

He knows that strangling Urd wouldn't kill her and it would help him feel better. He loves Urd a lot, but he could do without some of the incidences that occur around his beloved sister. He hasn't given up on getting home and his crest, Hope, still plays an important part of his life and it helps keep him from really going insane. If he wasn't currently being chased around or hit on, he might let down his guard and make a few close friends, but it seems that it's not going to happen anytime soon. He just doesn't like being chased or seen as a prize.

He nods and he moves towards the tree he spotted Urd heading towards. As he walks with his lunch, he turns and stares as something comes flying at him. He ducks down by throwing himself onto the ground. He turns his head slightly and just stares at the teen that had been flying towards him. He picks himself off the ground and pales as he notices some kind of fight heading in his direction. He truly wonders what's happen as he finds himself being carried through the air.

"Watch it! You could have hurt this guy, you two!" The raven-haired teen says. As the guy puts him down, a container of water sails through the air. It was aimed at the teen wearing the red shirt. The water hits him and he just sighs as he's body transforms. He switches his cloths automatically and finds everyone staring at him. "Let me guess, Jyusenkyo?" The teen asks. He nods as he answers, "Spring of Drowned Fire Angel."

After a pause, the guy asks, "Don't angels have wings?" He switches his top for one tailored for his wings. He then stretches his pure white wings before pulling them back within his body. He can see that the guy before him is impressed. "O ya, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma replies. "TK Avalon." He answers.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Ranma just smiles and asks, "So, what art do you practice?" He answers, "None. I don't do martial arts." Ranma's body loosens up and says, "Sorry about the water. The uncute tomboy has bad aim. See you around then." He just nods and the older teen heads back towards the girl and this guy with a large scapula.

He frowns as he continues on his way to where Urd is resting. "I think you forgot to inform me on a few things, sis." He says meaningfully. Urd finishes drink a bottle of sake before answering him. He sighs as he takes a kettle from his subspace pocket and begins to heat it up in his hands.

Urd places the bottle on the ground and says, "I thought I had mentioned that Ranma has a chaos aura. O well, forgetful me." Then she laughs nervously as he glares at her. The water is warm enough and he splashes his left arm with the warm water, transforming him back into his true self. The kettle disappears back to where it came from. "Any thing else I can expect?" He asks. Urd only smiles and begins to chuckle evilly for a good ten minutes, he waits patiently for her to finally finish so she can answer his question. He finishes eating by the time Urd starts to cough as something goes down the wrong pipe. He smirks as he says, "And?" Urd looks nervous at this and thus begins to spill her guts at high speeds. He groans once she's done and wonders if he really needs to be going to this school for the plan to work. The bell rings before he can ask Urd anything and the goddess bolts once the bell sounds out. He sighs and just sends the trash and stuff left behind into his subspace pocket before leaving for class.

(-Urd-)

She hopes that her brother will have a chance to cool off before the final bell. How was she to know that within the first day that he'd have a fan club? Or that they are willing to pay her a considerable sum of money for any of TK's discarded feathers? Ok, TK hasn't shed any feathers and she's not going to go around plucking his feathers just for petty cash, she does have access to a bank account set up in this world for Gods and Goddesses, so they didn't have to worry about money.

She shakes her head and tries to focus in on the fact that TK now has a huge fan base and she needs to figure out how to talk TK out of trying to strangle her or something. _'You know, at one time I would be trying to hook the kid up with someone by now.'_ She muses as the teacher continues to talk. _'But then again, this isn't his home reality. Though I do doubt that story about those monsters, kids have such an active imaginations. Maybe I'll stick around a bit and find the kid a girlfriend once TK's back home?'_ She thinks, then summons a bottle of sake and takes a quick drink of it before dismissing it.

She tries to summon images of the right girl for TK, but comes up with zero. Odd as it was, she just can't picture her baby brother dating so soon. She knows that TK's a teen and will soon be an adult and start his own family. She snorts mentally and wonders when she grown so sentimental.

She checks the time and notes that it's about time for the bell to ring. Before anything happens though, a large crashing sound occurs. She runs through her mental list and picks Ryoga as the source of the noise. Then a shout of, "Ranma prepare to die!"

To her amusement, the teacher doesn't miss a beat as sounds of battle occur beyond their classroom. The bell rings out and the teacher closes his book. He assigns them chapters to read as they pack up their things. Soon she takes off to find how the battle is going. She arrives just in time to watch Akane mallet Ranma. She frowns and then smiles as she cracks her knuckles as she moves forward. She might not be a martial artist, but she can move quicker then most humans and pack quite a punch too.

"You know, I wanted to talk with Ranma." She says once she's within two feet of the tomboy. The girl turns and scowls at her. "Why would you want to talk with that pervert? Besides, he deserves it for picking on Ryoga." Akane huffs out. She snorts and says, "Geeze, about twenty thousand dollars says other wise." She thumbs the damaged walls and windows. "You'll notice that most of the rubble is directed inside of the building, not out. Ryoga's the one that started the fight and yet you're blind or just stupid to think Ranma did that?" She asks causally.

Just as she figures, Akane growls and Ryoga looks embarrassed. Before Ryoga comes to Akane's defence, she sends the bandana wearing teen a look that reads 'stay out of this if you know what's good for you.' Ryoga swallows nervously, but doesn't say a word. "Ranma probably disserves it! Ranma's always insulting Ryoga and bullying him!" Akane shouts. "Ryoga looks like he can defend himself fine enough. I doubt he needs a brick breaker to defend him against his rival. I mean, look at him! He's a tall, solid built teen. He doesn't need to be babied." She pause and then says, "Or maybe you're not into Ranma if you prefer to defend you're fiancé's rival." She can hear the whispering at this comment and Ryoga goes red as his eyes look gazed over.

The cook nods and steps forward. "You know, she has a point, Akane. If you're not interested in Ranma, maybe you shouldn't be engaged to him." Ukyou states, it goes unsaid that neither of Akane's sisters would take up the agreement of joining the two families. Akane's too busy being anger to think straight and says, "Fine then! I call of the engagement between Ranma and myself!" She states, "Oh? So you want a few weeks break then?" Ukyou nods and says, "You'll want him back within the month, Akane. If you really mean it, put it in paper!" "I'm sure Ryoga is willing to bare witness as will Ukyou and myself." She says.

Ryoga looks like he couldn't be happier at this statement and nods his head. "I'll gladly bare witness." "Then let's draw up three contracts just to be on the safe side. I'll take Ryoga's copy for safe keeping and then you two will each have a copy." She says off hand. Ukyou nods and takes out three sheets of paper. Within five minutes, all three sheets say that Akane Tendo gives up all claims to Ranma Saotome for life. Signed Akane Tendo. Ryoga, Ukyou, and herself sign as witnesses. They take their copies and she sends her's into her subspace pocket.

Soon everyone heads home and she's willing to bet that by now, Akane has just realized what she has done. She summons a bottle of sake and drinks it. "What are you up to?" TK asks from behind her. She turns and says simply, "Trying to see who really cares about Ranma." TK sighs and says, "Keep the details, I don't want to be involved. I have enough on my plate to last me a life time." She smirks and then scans the area. She sighs, as she finds no less then eight girls stalking them. She shivers as she finds that they're lusting after her _little_ brother, her _only_ **baby brother**! Her protective side kicks it into overdrive as she glares into the bushes. She begins to think up torture techniques to use on anyone trying to hassle her brother as they walk to the bus stop.

(-TK-)

He yawns as watches as Urd glares a group of girls away. He was stunned when Urd first began to do this, but after about two weeks, he has grown use to it by now. He also notice that Nabiki and Urd had butted heads a few times as Nabiki tries to get Ryoga's, AKA Urd's, copy of Akane's written agreement to give up on Ranma Saotome. Funning thing is, Nabiki can't seem to ask him do talk with Urd about it, even though she has approached him over the last two weeks.

Not that Urd can be with him all the time, so he's on his own from between classes as well as meeting up with his sister during lunch and after school. He yawns once more as he watches as Urd picks up her textbook and reads it. Urd asked for his help in studying over the past few nights and he's exhausted. The test is this afternoon and he has plans of falling asleep once he finishes his homework.

He finishes off his lunch and watches the table where Ranma is sitting at. It would seem that Nabiki is currently in the run for Ranma's hand in marriage and the other three seem to be trying to injure the non-combatant. Akane has been snappy and displaying a hair trigger temper about two days after signing away her rights to marry the raven-haired boy, he found that even though Ranma is older then him the teen acts more like a ten year old at times that he wonders if he took too many hits to the head.

He smirks as Shampoo and Ukyou turn on each other. He shakes his head sadly at the sight. He has gotten to know Ranma and though he finds the guy more then a little arrogant and thick, Ranma's heart is usually in the right place. Odd as it might sound, Ranma reminds him of an extreme version of Tai, its more personality wise then anything.

Thinking about Tai leads to him thinking about Matt. He stares into the sky and wonders what his older brother might look like. He knows that Matt should be about seventeen by now, almost an adult. He smiles wistfully and Urd asks, "Something wrong?" He blinks and says, "Just thinking about Matt." Urd nods and says, "I miss my sisters too. Belldandy and Skuld, hell I miss bugging Keiichi! Hell I think I'd hug Mara if she popped in right now!" He stares at his sis and then chuckles at that. Urd snorts and smiles too.

"I wouldn't mind meeting them." He says once he stops chuckling. Urd smiles wistfully and says, "I know Belldandy would be interested in you, Skuld and I would be too busy arguing and Keiichi would be at school…" Urd stops and then shakes her head. "I think by now Keiichi would be graduated from university and currently has a full time job at Whirlwind. Skuld and Peorth might sit in front of the TV, watching TV shows or playing games. Belldandy would be busy with house work." Urd says. He nods, they remain silent as they think about all their friends and family they left.

The bell sounds out and they snap out of their moment. They quickly grab their things and head back into the building. He bites his lip as he fingers his Digivice in his right pocket. He wonders if the gates to the Digital World have opened up as he splits up from his older sister.

)-()-(

He perches on the roof, his wings open as he watches the students leave school. He then stands up and leaps into the air. He circles the school for about three minutes, then head to the apartment. He knows that Urd has a duel with Shampoo over the document; he knows that Urd will come out a head, for the duel is in front of an electronics store. Sad as it is, Urd will toy with the amazon for Urd will end it within five minutes.

He sighs as he feels the wind move through his head and over his skin. When he first started flying, he had been so terrified that he'd fall right out of the sky, Urd had to trick him. It worked and before he knew it, he was flying through the air like he belonged there. It wasn't long until Urd began to test him to find out what else he can do. He was amazed to find that he has total control over fire; he can summon fire without much thought. Then he found he understood other languages and written ones too, he heals quickly, and can see in the darkness too.

Speaking of fire, he notices a funnel of grey smoke rising into the air. He alters his course. He notices how people seem to be crying as they stare within the burning building. He circles and then commands the fire to create a path for him. It does as it's told and he glides into the fire without worrying about being burned. He hears crying and what seems to be dog sounds. As he moves through the building, the flames dance away from him.

Soon he finds a pair of children with a puppy. He smiles gently as the two stare at him with wide eyes. He kneels down and says, "You're parents are worried, come here." The two look at each other and then down at the pup. "He can come too." He says. The pair comes towards him and he picks them up into his arms. The one not carrying the pup grabs fistfuls of his shirt. He moves to the open area and summons opens his wings wide. Soon he lands easily on the ground and gently puts the pair down. He takes off within a second; he smiles as he flies to the apartments. It really made his day to see the looks of gratitude on the kids' faces.

(-Urd-)

She just shakes her head pitilessly, the girl was a good martial artist, but she is a goddess and Shampoo wasn't. Just as she's leaving the news appears on one of the TV screens. "This is Kero Kuro reporting live from the fire of Shin Street. Two children had been trapped somewhere within the building as they tried to rescue their dog. They were trapped within the fire with no one able to get through." The reporter says. The scene changes as the camera focuses in on a pair of kids with a dog. "Can you describe the one that rescued you?" The reporter asks. "An angel with yellow hair walked through the fire." The kid with the dog says. The other one adds, "The fire moved out of his way too!"

She sighs and just smiles as she turns away. She can guess where TK had been. She better pick up something special for supper tonight to honour the hero of the hour. She can't wait to see TK turn red and begin to stutter saying he didn't do much. Her little bro can be such a sweet guy at times and she kind of wonders when he'll drop his guard fully. But she'll worry about it later, for now she has dinner to pick up.

)-()-(

He blinks as he hears a knock at their door. They've been going to high school for a good three months now and he still wonders just what Urd has planned for Ranma. Somehow, she managed to send Shampoo, Mousse, and the Amazon elder packing and had a very long talk with Ukyou about friendship. The Tendo engagement is currently being passed back and forth between the two eldest, he applauds their efforts of keeping the 'masters' of anything goes on their toes about the wedding.

He opens the door and just stares at the red head that is standing before him. "Mind if I spend the night?" Ranma asks. He recovers and notices the blood dripping from a shoulder wound. He nods and Ranma sighs in relief as the current girl walks into the apartment. He sighs and once he closes the door and lucks it, he heads for the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

He is soon bandaging up the shoulder wound as Ranma holds that part of the shirt up. He bites his lips at the look at the wound, for one thing, two parallel cuts with what looks to be three stab wounds. Ranma then begins as he puts the items back into the kit. "It began just around noon…"

(-:-)

He sits on the roof of the Tendo's home and studies the view from this height. Things have been oddly quiet since Urd had threaten to involve the police and the Department of Immigration if they don't tune down their attacks on her. Of course they hadn't and Urd fulfilled on her end of the threat, thus the Amazons fled back to China before getting arrested.

Then Ukyou and Urd had a long talk about things and this lead to Ukyou to apologize for abusing their friendship. He didn't understand most of what Ukyou was talking about, but he did know that his best childhood friend was very depressed and does want to make amends. He was more then willing to forgive and forget, which seems to cause Ukyou cry and says something about not deserving a second chance. He hugged Ukyou and remembers how the guys on TV comfort crying girls he rubbed her back.

Then his mind drifts onto the current problem between Akane and him. He didn't know what to think anymore, he knows that Urd had tricked Akane into making that contract, but at the same time, it should be honoured for Akane had it witnessed by Ryoga, Ukyou, and Urd. He regrets that Akane and him aren't engaged, but he also kind of wishes that they still is engaged. To put it simply, he feels lost and he didn't know where to go to from here.

Ryoga and him finally are getting along once Akane signed that contract. They still spar and such, but were friendlier and they didn't take anything too personal. He even got into the habit of walking Ryoga home. He frowns at how Akane is treating Ryoga now. It seems that Akane's taking out her temper on everyone and is always looking for an argument. To say that Akane almost hit a policeman before he intervened and took the hit. Akane was fined money for that and let off with a warning.

He sighs and stiffens as he hears someone creep up behind him. He turns and evades a punch aimed for his head. He finds his own father attacking him. "Boy you will marry Akane! It's a matter of honour!" His father says. "But I can't! She signed away her rights!" He counters as he continues to dodge his father's attacks. "It was a mistake and she regrets her actions! Now everything has been prepared and you will do as you're told!" His father says.

Just then he slips off the roof and falls to the ground.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He notices and quickly moves his weight around so he lands on his feet. Sadly, someone hitting him from behind knocks him out cold. Once he woke up, he finds himself in some dressy cloths and in front of a priest. He glances around and finds that neither Nabiki nor Kasumi were around to witness this wedding.

He finds Akane scowling, but not objecting. He then feels anger at the tomboy that sits to his right. _'She's the one that signed that contract! How dare she go back on her word!'_ His rants and gets up off the cushion. "I'll not go through with this dishonourable marriage. Akane signed a contract and I'm going to honour it. So suck on that old man." He says as he turns to walk out of the dojo.

"I was tricked! It doesn't count!" Akane shouts as she takes the Tendo family blade into her hands as she stands up. He turns and says, "So what! You made a mistake and you have to live with it! Does honour mean so little to any of you?" "So you don't care? Not even a little?" Akane asks. He wants to cave, but he swallows. He needs to stand firm, he always honoured his father's agreements and he is willing to go through with the Tendo one, but he can't to it with Akane. From the moment she finish signing her name to that contract, it put a halt on that kind of relationship between them. He will not stand by as this spoiled girl ruins not only her family's honour, but also his own!

"I will not live my life without honour, Akane. I think this is the reason why Urd kept Ryoga's copy! She knew that Nabiki would try and get the other copies and have them destroyed, for as long as a copy exists, we can't marry and even if you changed your mind, it doesn't alter the fact you signed away your right to marry me. You think you feel betrayed? Think of what I felt once I paid Nabiki money to find out what happened! You could have easily just kept you're big mouth shut, but you didn't and you even put it on paper this time around Akane. I'm not going to marry you, not now or ever. You just keep adding insult to injure, Akane and I'm not willing to live with it anymore." He sees the tears running down Akane's cheeks and as he turns, he hears Akane draw the family blade out of it's sheath.

He didn't really know what he expect after hearing that, but it certainly not what happened next. Suddenly his right shoulder is aching and he notices that both parents look stunned and shocked. He cries out and he gets hit again. He moves and holds his shoulder. He pales a bit at the sight of blood dripping out of the wounds. He studies Akane and just looks stunned as Akane raises the blade and stabs him. He moves and takes it in the right shoulder again and again.

He recovers about after the third time and moves out of reach of the blade. He says, "Shit Akane! What are you trying to do, kill me?" "I rather see you dead then in the arms of some whore!" Akane screams as she advances on him. He looks over at his father or Soun, but finds they'll too dumbfounded to be of any help. The priest has already fainted and he turns and runs out of the dojo.

(-:-)

He sighs and shakes his head. He feels bad for Ranma, but from the sound of things, something more was going on. He just wishes Urd were here to help clear things up. He gets up off the couch and heads to make tea. He hopes that Ranma will get some rest, it sounds like the guy had a rough time of it.

(-Urd-)

She sighs as she considers just what Kasumi and Nabiki have told her. She knew that Akane can brood up a storm, but if what the elder sisters were saying were true, then it sounds like a low level demon has his talons in Akane. What kind of demon, she doesn't know, but she might also wonder if it wouldn't be tampering with Genmaru and Soun.

"I think I need to chat with your dear sister." She says firmly. They nod and they soon head towards the Tendo's dojo. Once they get close, they find a small pool of blood. Her aura flares as she glides over the wall and towards the dojo.

She feels the demonic aura and enters into the dojo. She shots out a bolt of lightning before Akane can behead her own father. The shot sends the teen flying into the wall and a puff of smoke leaves Akane's body. Soon a low level demon appears and says, "Too late, goddess. The girl's a broken wreak. She injured the one she loves and in doing so, her spirit broke."

Her face grows stormy as she eyes the horned beast man that is currently standing over the youngest Tendo. Though it's been a while since she's encountered any demon other then Mara or Hild, she figures this guy is high enough to stand within the presence of a god, but not too powerful if he needed to feed off the negative feelings of Akane Tendo. Though she might not be connected to the network, she guesses that the demon doesn't know this and she can bluff her way out of this.

She smirks coldly and replies, "You really think you're a match for me? Urd?" The demon freezes at the mention of Urd. "You can't be…" The demon trails off. "I am." She says as she takes a step towards demon. The demon turns and flees. She sends out a high level lightning bolt at the demon, knowing that it was low enough that killing it wouldn't cause any trouble.

She suddenly feels old and summons a bottle of sake as the other sisters appear. She finishes off the bottle after three minutes and sends the bottle back to where it came from. She checks the two adults first and then over to the priest to see if the demon has harmed the priest. She's relieved to find that the only ones that received any injuries are Genmaru and Soun.

She frowns and thinks about what the demon said about having Akane hurt the one she loves. "Ranma!" She says and heads inside to use the phone. She dials the apartment number and soon TK picks it up. "Hello?" TK asks. "Hey TK. I need you to go searching for Ranma." She says. "Not a problem, sis. He... she is over right now. I finished bandaging the wound on the right arm." Her bro says. She lets out a sigh and says, "Akane was being controlled by a low level demon. Tell Ranma that, will you?" TK says, "Will do. It's gone right?" "Yes it is." Urd states. "Will do. Want us to come over around supper time?" TK asks. "No, stay at the apartment. Also don't have Ranma move around a lot. I'll see if Dr. Tofu can't take a look at Ranma once he's done here. Bye, bro." She says. "Bye sis." They hang up and she just sighs.

She steps aside to let Nabiki use the phone. She heads into the kitchen to find something harder then sake. Whiskey as in the cereal cupboard, she takes it out and grabs a glass. She fills the medium size cup up with the whiskey and nurses it as she leaves the kitchen and back to the dojo. She sighs as she notices Kasumi standing with the sword in her hands. She smiles sadly and walks over.

"Here, it'll help take the edge off." She offers the eldest Tendo a sip of her whiskey. Kasumi frowns but takes the glass out of her hands and takes a sip. She takes the glass back and Kasumi makes a face. "I know it's not too good, but it reacts faster then sake." She tells Kasumi. She places a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and Kasumi smiles sadly. "I wonder where Ranma is." Kasumi says. "He's with TK. It seems that Ranma made his way to our apartment and TK bandaged his wounds. I'll as Dr. Tofu to take a look at him once he's done here." She says this and then studies the blade. "It's not Akane's fault." She tells Kasumi. Kasumi shakes her head. "There was a reason why it was attracted to Akane. We knew that we spoiled Akane. We always tried to fix Akane's mistakes instead of letting Akane watch the consequences of her actions and it seems that once we found out that we couldn't fix her latest mistake…" Kasumi trails off and she sighs at hearing that.

She sighs and says, "What's done is done. I think even if you guys did get that copy and destroy it, Ranma's pride and scents of honour wouldn't let him ever marry Akane, no matter what his feelings. He strikes me as the type that will honour such silly things." Kasumi looks stunned and then slowly nods as it sinks in. "I believe we hadn't thought about that. We just assumed that once it was gone that things would go back to what they were. I believe you're right about Ranma, we should have talked with him before trying to get the copies back." Kasumi says. She nods and says, "It's not your fault that you just assumed that Ranma would do as he's told. He rarely shows a backbone, but honour would be the motivation to deify what's expected of him. He's very honour driven and it's also why he never was able to bring himself to confront others about the mess of engagements. He didn't want to do dishonour to the others." Kasumi nods thoughtfully and says, "This has been very informing conversation." She smiles but leaves it be for the moment.

She takes a sip of the whiskey and turns to find Nabiki and the good doctor coming into the dojo. Luckily, the doc was too busy to notice Kasumi's presences and soon they're doing what Dr. Tofu orders them to. Soon the fathers are carried out of the dojo and Dr. Tofu decides that it would do Akane good to stay at his clinic for a while. The priest wakes and other then a bump on the guy's head, other then that his fine. It was from the priest did they find out what happened. They thank the priest and they apologize for what occurred. They also tell the man about the demon and though the man pales at the mention of it, he just nods and leaves.

She walks with Dr. Tofu to the clinic; she's carrying Akane bridal style. She is taken by surprise when the doc says, "You're a goddess I take it. You hide it pretty well." She blinks and asks, "How'd you know?" "You're markings were described in a book I read once. They spoke of gods and goddesses having such marks. They also spoke about high-level demons with them as well. Considering you were killed the demon, I assume that you were a goddess." The good doctor replies. "I'm Urd, the Goddess of the Past." She answers. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance then. Is TK also a god?" The doc asks. She smiles at the mention of her only brother. "He's not a god, he's someone I've grown fond of. We both have siblings that aren't around at present. We kind of adopted each other. I met the kid, I kind of splashed him with waters of the spring of drowned fire angel." She says. Tofu nods thoughtfully at that.

They soon make it to the clinic and she places Akane gently on the bed. She just shakes her head sadly at the girl. She knew that Akane had problems with blame, but to find out that her sisters had sheltered her for how things work, if she follows that line of thinking, it's really Soun's fault for breaking down when the sisters were young. She can understand grieving for once's life partner, but to ignore the responsibilities of being a parent in favour of grieving… it was unforgivable. Now Soun can't make things right and she is now worried about what's going to happen to Akane. She can't just say it's all of the demon's fault, Akane should have realized how wrong it was to blame Ranma for trying to save their families honour. Akane has spent more time around Ranma, she should have realised how much value Ranma places on honour. But then, Akane never seemed to trust the guy and preferred to believe her own ideas of what Ranma was really like.

She is giving herself a headache by thinking about this now. It wouldn't help either Akane or Ranma to dwell on past. She then remembers about Ranma. "Doc, Ranma is currently over at our apartment. It seems that Akane got him in the right armr." She says. Tofu looks up and then nods. Soon they're heading to the apartment she shares with TK.

(-TK-)

Ranma looks nervous as they head to school. Ranma had been out of school for about three days. The teen had been staying with them during that time; this is the first time since Ranma showed up at the apartment that he's been out of the building. He doesn't blame Ranma about being nervous, the older teen is most likely wondering who'll blame him for Akane's absents.

Urd waves as she shouts out, "Hey Nabiki!" Nabiki nods in their direction. He smiles as Urd struts confidently towards the middle Tendo sister. Ranma and him follow behind his older sister. "Ranma." Nabiki says. "Hey Nabiki." Ranma says a bit on edge. "We're officially engaged. Our father drew up a contract this time around." Nabiki says in a matter of fact voice. "Really? That's smart of them." Urd says as they then walk towards the school building together. "I seems they decided to follow someone's example." Nabiki says dryly. He can tell that Urd seems smug about that. He finds that Ranma look relieved and also nervous.

He splits up from the others as they head to different classes. He groans as he finds himself surrounded. He thinks as quickly as he can and then bolts to the men's room. He sighs and opens the window. He climbs onto the ledge and with great care, moves towards the closest open window. He passes about five before he finds one that's open. He enters into the classroom and walks out.

He blinks as he accidentally hits someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He says as he helps the girl up. He ignores the blush that makes it way onto the girl's face. "It's all right. I was busy reading reading." The girl replies. He picks up the book and hands it to the other teen. Once more the girl blushes and stutters out, "Thank you, TK." Then before she leaves he asks, "I don't believe I got you're name." The girl gulps and answers, "Crystal. Crystal Warjou." Then the girl practically fled from him. He sighs and continues on his way to his class.

)-()-(

He bites back a groan as he feels the changes occur. He looks up and finds that some girls were by a window with a bucket. He shakes his head and just continues onward. He pauses as he notices someone under a tree. He then remembers who it is under the tree and decides to just see if she made it to class on time. He knows that there were teenaged girls trailing him as well as a few guys too.

He notices that Crystal seems to be busy reading the book in her hands that she didn't hear him. He coughs slightly and Crystal gives him a dirty look until she figures out who he is. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Crystal says nervously. He shrugs and says, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't late for class." Crystal looks stunned and replies, "No I wasn't. Thanks for asking." He nods and before he goes, Crystal says, "I'm just wondering, but can't you control you're transformations? I mean, you're a mythical being like this." He looks surprise and says, "I hadn't thought about it that way. That's a good idea; I think I'll ask someone I know about it. Thank you." He smiles at Crystal and then continues on his way to where Urd's usual spot.

He nods his greetings to his older sister and summons his lunch from his subspace pocket. "Who splashed you?" Urd demands. "Two girls with a bucket. Didn't get a good look at them." He answers and then asks, "I'm kind of wondering about something, Urd. You can't get rid of the curse, right?" Urd nods at that and he asks, "Do you think you can give control of transforming to the victim?" Urd looks thoughtful and says, "I think I can. Mmmmmm… where did you get that idea?" "A girl asked if I could control the changes, considering I'm a mythical being." He replies. Urd's expression looks storm as she asks, "And where is this girl?" He pauses from heating up a kettle of water and replies, "She's not a stalker. I bumped into her before class this morning. I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't late to class because of me."

Urd brightens up and says, "Good! So, what's this girl's name?" He eyes his sister and says, "Depends on what you want to do to her." Urd pouts as she says, "Please, TK? I just want to meet her." He swallows as this cute face confronts him, but he holds strong and says, "I doubt you need to meet her, sis. So let it pass." Urd just sighs and he pours the warm water over his hand. As his cloth switch his lunch appears too. He soon digs into his lunch as Urd keeps trying to get him to talk about the girl he talked to.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He leans on the dojo wall as Urd casts the spell that will allow Ranma control over his curse. Though Ranma was disappointed at the lack of a cure, he was more then happy at the though of control over transforming into a girl. He already has gone through the process and he's happy to have control over it now.

Akane has been sent some place where she'll get the help she desperately needs. Ukyou has been there for Ranma as had, surprisingly, Nabiki. For Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, with help from Urd, has been there for the eldest Tendo. Soun and Genmaru have gone on a training trip, leaving Kasumi in charge. Odd thing is, Urd and him were regular around the Tendo's place. Urd livened things up, as she would scheme with Nabiki over moneymaking schemes. He tended to hang out with Ranma and Kasumi then anything. He figures that Ranma liked having another guy around; he also has been able to challenge Ranma to get better grades. It had been surprisingly easy; all he had to do was offer to spar with Ranma in his angel form if Ranma gets better grades. Ranma took it hook, sink, and sinker. It also helped that he showed off his fire abilities to the raven-haired teen.

It had taken Urd about a month to perfect the spell, Ryoga volunteered to be the test subject in exchange of not only being able to control his curse, but also to break his families curse of bad direction. The direction part was easy for Urd, it was the testing part that proved to be the harder part of the deal. To say that by the time Urd finally got it right, Ryoga was praying for his old directionless life back. Though Ryoga did find sake to be a great stress reliever. He also concludes that Urd should stop going to be in a see through shirt and shorts. It was a good thing that Ryoga also gave up on drinking such things as sake; he figures that Ryoga doesn't want to be reminded about his time as Urd's test subject.

He was the next one to go through the spell and now after a week of control, Ranma is going through it. His musings are cut short as he notices Urd's markings flashing before his sister finished the spell. He bites his lip and wonders what's going on. Urd finishes the last phrase and Ranma is now engulfed in a pillar of blue light and appears to be floating above the floor.

He moves quickly to Urd's side before the occurrence finishes and Ranma is lowered back down to the floor. "What happened?" Nabiki asks as she moves to check up on Ranma. Urd and him look at each other. "How do you feel?" He asks finally. Urd blinks at the question and then answers, "I feel… stronger, more powerful then I was a few minutes ago. But how?" "You're markings were flashing as you were casting the spell." He states.

Urd smiles slowly and says, "There's only one way to find out." Urd closes her eyes and brings her hands together. He watches the area behind Urd and slowly a whirl of cloth appears and so does an upper body of a woman with one white wing and one black wing. Urd turns and grins as his sister studies her angel. "Good to have you back." Urd says to the angel. The angel nods and disappears back to where she came from.

Nabiki raises an eyebrow and asks, "How did you do that?" Urd and him blink as they realise they weren't alone. "I'll explain everything at supper." Urd promised.

(-Urd-)

She checks to make sure everyone is fast asleep before she checks in on Belldandy and the others. She stares into the TV screen, then gathers her courage and enters into it. She pictures the temple in her minds eye and soon emerges from the TV in the living room of the temple.

She blinks as she hears Belldandy humming and heads into the kitchen. Then she pauses and takes a look at the calendar. She pales as she looks at the date. _'But how? It's been six years!'_ She thinks as she looks at the calendar. "I thought you were going shopping today?" Her younger sister says. She blinks and looks at Belldandy blankly, then nods slowly as she begins to remember the day she left. She checks the clock and finds that she's only been gone for about three hours.

She says, "I'm going to lay down." She walks out of the kitchen and makes her way to her room. She lies there until Skuld shouts out, "I can't fine Urd! We were at the mall and I scented this bug. We hunted for it and found more of them and then suddenly reality shifted and Urd disappeared!" She steps out of her room and says, "It took you three hours to finally admit you need help?" Skuld pauses and then yells out, "You were here the whole time? You made me worry for nothing!" She shakes her head and says, "It's been six years for me. Sit down, this will take a while."

)-()-(

She finishes telling her sisters about the last six years and waits for them to speak. It was Belldandy that spoke first. "I think we need to report this to the maintenance staff. This is quite unusual. Now we have a systems error of unknown size." Belldandy says. Skuld summons her trusty hammer and says, "I bet it's a hive of bugs! I can't wait to smash them up!" Before either sister could say or do anything, Skuld jumps up and heads for the bathroom.

She watches as her little sister disappears out of the room. "I better be going. I think I'll take TK home and stick around for a bit to make sure everything's fine." She says as they stand up. Belldandy nods and says, "I'll inform the network about this as well." She smiles and nods, then heads into the living room and enters into the TV screen.

She soon exits the TV screen and finds that it's about five am. She sighs and TK's voice asks, "Had a good visit with you're sisters?" She turns and finds TK leaning on the doorframe looking tired. "How'd you know?" She then thinks and says, "Stupid question. So, we'll be leaving today. Think you're ready?" TK tries to suppress a yawn and says, "I'm nervous and wondering how my family and friends will handle me showing up after six years." She nods thoughtfully and then a thought crossed her mind as TK heads back up stairs.

She bites her lips, then she realises that she could always alter TK's age so that when they make it back. That brightens up her mood and she heads into the kitchen to start breakfast. She might not be the greatest cook like Belldandy, but she gotten better over the last six years and she doesn't mind it now as she use to.

It's ten o'clock when TK and her have finish cleaning out their apartment. Their things ended up in their subspace pockets. They turned over their keys and they now stand in a park. They said their good byes to Ranma and them during breakfast. They promised to visit, though she figures that it'll be a few months before she'll check up on them.

She then frowns as she realises that she doesn't know where TK's home reality is. She doesn't want to use TK as the medium and she turns and says, "I don't suppose you have something I can used to locate you're reality?" TK sighs and takes this white device she remembers TK showing her when he was telling her of his 'adventures' with those 'monsters.' "That will work." She says and takes the white device. She then begins to chant a spell, soon the device glows as she chants. She's never seen that happen before and soon she finishes the spell and the world goes black as the glow from the spell combines with the light shooting out the device.

(-TK-)

He groans as he sits up. He glances around and spots Urd close by. He studies the area and finds it's the old campsite where he and his friends first entered into the Digital World. He smiles and sighs in relief, until he finds that he's no longer fourteen years old, for he's shrunk. He sighs and he stands up. He figures he's twelve years old from the way he feels. He shakes his head as he walks over to where Urd is.

He picks up the Digivice and pockets it. He then begins to shake his sister awake. Urd grunts and says grumpily, "What time is it?" He sighs and says, "No clue." Urd then blinks and says, "You're twelve again." He just nods and says, "We better start walking. We have a few hours to go to make it to the city." Urd nods and summons a bottle of sake. They start towards the road and then down it. Urd changes her physical age to look like a sixteen year old once more.

It takes them a good hour before police wondering why they weren't in school picks them up. Once he explains who he is, the police take him back to the station. They then wait that the station for about thirty minutes until his dad appears. "TK!" His dad shouts as he embraces him in a hug. "Hey dad. Long time no see." He says as he returns the hug.

IT doesn't take more then ten minutes before they're in his dad's car and on their way to his dad's apartment. His dad telling him about what he's been missing over the last four years. He was stunned to find out that Matt moved in with their mom to search for him in different countries. He feels guilty about that, but knew it wasn't anyone's fault that he spent six years in that other reality, though it's only been four here.

They enter into the apartment and both his sister and him just stare at the messy apartment that is his father's home. He shakes his head as Urd just sighs. "So, where's Urd home?" His dad asks. He glances at Urd and she answers, "I'm kind of not allowed back yet." "Got kicked out then?" His dad asks. "Pretty much, but then I probably deserve it. I kind of abandon my role there." Urd says truthfully. He smiles a bit and his dad replies, "Well, you can always stay here. That reminds me, you have any school records?" Urd's hand enters into the pack that she was wearing and he knows that she summons the records. Urd hands them over and his dad's eyes look stunned as he read the records.

"You were in high school?" His dad says. "I kind of ended up spending six years in a different reality dad. I'm suppose to be fourteen now." He says. His dad doesn't look too convinced and he sighs. He activates his transformation and soon stands before his dad in his cursed for. "A lot of things have happened while I was away." He says. His dad just stares and slowly nods. "Did it have anything to do with the Digital world?" His father asks. Urd blinks at that reference and he shakes his head as he transforms back into his human self.

Then his dad asks, "Can you do that?" Urd replies, "If I want to. I'm a goddess." His dad looks ready to faint as he sits down at that table. It doesn't take long before Urd and him tell him everything that's happened during their stay in the other reality.

Once they finish, his dad looks thoughtful and then nods in acceptance. "I think I'm going to lie down now." They watch as his dad heads into one of the rooms. They just sigh and hope for the best. He doesn't know what to tell his friends, but he decides to wait a while before telling them where he's been for the last 'four' years. They decide to make lunch before they do anything else.

)-()-(

It turned out the day he returned was a Friday and that gave a good two days before they would be going to school. Urd would be going to high school as he would be going attending elementary, the same school as Kari it turned out.

They had spent time at the library to read about the differences between his reality and Ranma's one. They soon finish boning up on the differences and now they're walking to their schools. If felt different to be going to elementary instead of high school. His dad is no longer in shock and has accepted that Urd was a goddess and that his youngest son transforms into an angel with the ability to control fire.

They pause as they come in front of his school. He sighs and says, "See you after school, sis. Also keep a eye out for Tai, Sora, and Izzy ok?" His older sister nods and says, "Will do. Now go find that girl you talked about." He sighs and they split up as he heads pass the gate of the school.

He's currently wearing an orange T-shirt with the symbol for spirit in white on the front. On the back is a picture of a red nine tailed fox, though his backpack is coving the image. His pants are yellow with blue fire touching the hems of the leggings. His pack is black and without any designs on it. He also is just wearing white runners. His clothing shouts out fire, it was Urd who choose his cloths today. He also isn't wearing a hat or anything on his head, so his short blond hair moves gently as the wind blows through it.

He finds a few kids looking at him, but it was different then his first day at high school. The girls were preteens and didn't develop crushes at one glance. Few of the boys gave him a second glance as he walks into the building. He does scan around in hopes of spying Kari, but no luck in that department.

He doesn't spend more then ten minutes at the office and he then moves through the halls as the bell rings out. It takes him three minutes to find the classroom and he then knocks on the door. The teacher answers and he hands over a note. Soon he's standing in front of the class and he spies a girl that looks like Kari. He smiles as he introduces himself to the class. "My name is Takeru Takashi, but you can call me TK. I got back from a long trip and am currently living with my father. It's nice to meet you all." He does a short bow and the teacher says, "You may sit by Ms Kamiya." He is relieved to find that the girl he had pegged as Kari is really Kari.

He sits to Kari's left and nods to her before turning to listen to the teacher. He also notices that someone is glaring at him. He finds it's a kid with goggles on his head. He now had to wonder if the guy sees him as a rival for Kari and finds this funny cause he doubts that Kari would want something like that right now for they're too young to be thinking about those kind of things.

)-()-(

"TK?" He turns to find Kari standing before him. He smiles and says, "Hey Kari." Kari smiles and sits down at the table. "It's been a while, huh?" Kari asks. He nods and says, "Four years. So how everyone?" Kari opens her lunch as she replies, "Fine, though we were pretty stunned about you disappearing like that. You're mom and Matt took it the hardest. Tai had trouble getting Matt to open up." He sighs and nods thoughtfully at that. "I heard from my dad that they decided to travel to different countries in hopes of locating me." He says. Kari swallows a bite of her food and asks, "So, where were you?" He answers as he lowers his sandwich, "Different reality." Kari's eyes widen but before they can talk further, the guy that had glared at him during class sits by Kari.

"Hey Kari! I almost couldn't find you." The guy says as he unwraps his food. "Hi Davis, I was just catching up on things with TK." Kari replies politely. He nods and studies the guy before him. Davis is wearing a blue jacket, shirt, and shorts. Davis has maroon coloured hair and can look red in certain kinds of light. He sighs as he notices the way Davis looks at Kari and wonders if Davis has taken up stalking Kari yet. Soon Davis is doing all of the talking as they ate their lunches.

(-Urd-)

She smiles as she sits with Tai and Sora. She had asked around for find one Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. She also learnt that Izzy Izumi tends to spend most of his time in the computer lab and she figures she'll check on him later today.

"You're Tai Kamiya, right?" She asks the goggle wearing teen. The guy smiles confidently and says, "Yip and this is my friend Sora." "I'm Urd. We have a mutual friend by the name of TK." She says. "You know where TK is?" Tai yells. Sora places a hand on Tai's shoulder and says, "Calm down, Tai. I'm sure she has more to tell us." She nods and says, "We just arrived last Friday. He's currently going to Odaiba Elementary starting today." The pair looks relieved and Tai nods at that. "How is he?" Sora asks. "Fine, though for us, it's been six years. But then, it happens sometimes when you travel to different realities." She says casually. "So you're not from this reality?" Tai asks. She nods and says, "True, but I'm kind of happy to stick around my little brother until I head off." "Little brother?" Tai asks. "TK, we consider each other siblings." She clarifies to the pair. Sora and Tai look relieved and they then just sit around and eat their lunches. She can tell that they wouldn't mind asking her more questions, but they also only have so much time for lunch before classes start once more.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It's after school when a girl with long purple hair approaches Kari and him. "Are you Kari Kamiya? I got this E-mail from a Tai Kamiya." The girl says. Kari nods and takes the sheet of paper from the girl. "Our brother needs us." Kari says. He reads the E-mail and Davis finds them as they head to the computer room.

He blinks as he notices the red head sitting before one the computers. "Izzy?" He asks. The red head turns and looks stunned as he says, "TK?" He nods and smiles as they walk into the computer room. "Wait, you know each other?" The girl asks. "We went to summer camp together." He answers. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I got your name." He adds politely. "I'm Yolei Inoue." Yolei answers. "And I'm Davis Motomiya." Davis butts in. Izzy nods and once more turns to look into the computer.

Kari and him gather behind the teen as Yolei is arguing with Davis about his lack of manners. He blinks as lights shoot out of the computer. He turns and watches as both Yolei and Davis receive what appears to be a different version of their Digivice. He wonders where the third light is headed, but that's cut short as a gate appears on the screen. He blinks as he makes connections between new Digivices and the gate. He smiles as he thinks about Patamon. He can't wait to see the little guy again.

"Those look like Digivices, but a different kind." Izzy says as he gets up to examine them. "Shouldn't we see if Tai needs our help?" He asks, reminding them why they're here. Davis says, "Then lets go!" The goggle boy stands before the computer with Kari and him on either side, Davis had pushed his way between them as to separate them. "How do you get this to work?" Davis asks after a few seconds. He shrugs as he takes out his Digivice. Kari then holds it before her and looks like she's about to say something when the screen glows and they're pulled into the light.

Odd as it seem, he didn't land on top of either Davis or Kari. He was standing uprights as he finds himself in a forest. He blinks as the others pull them selves up off the ground. He then notices that Davis is wearing different cloths with images of flames on them. He looks down and is relieved to find that what he's wearing were the same. He also notices that Kari's cloths were the same too. "How come you didn't land face down?" Davis asks. He shrugs and says, "No clue."

Kari then holds up her Digivice and takes the lead. He tones out Davis's voice as he proclaims that he'll protect Kari with his life. He remembers such talk from on Kuno and he finds it hard to take Davis serious because of it.

(-Urd-)

She sighs as she can't seem to find Izzy or for that matter, Tai. She found Sora and is currently chatting with her about a few things before Sora had tennis practice. Shaking her head, she heads to pick up her little brother from school.

She scans the gate and finds no sign of TK. After a few minutes, she heads inside of the building to look for him. She hears someone mention Digimon and Digital World and heads in that direction. She knocks on the door where a red head guy and a girl with purple hair are chatting. They pause and bolt in front of the computer screen. "Can we help you?" The red head asks nervously. "I'm looking for my little brother, maybe you know where he is?" She asks. "What's his name?" The girl asks. "TK." She says. "I didn't know that Matt and TK had an older sibling." The red head replies. She smiles and says, "I'm not related through blood and I have yet to met Matt. I have been with TK since his disappearance. We grew close enough to consider each other siblings." The teen nods and says, "I'm Izzy and this is Yolei. TK's kind of busy right now." "Let me guess, it has something to do with a place call the Digital world, right?" She hazards a guess. "He told you?" Izzy asks. "I thought he just had an active imagination until recently." She says dryly.

Then a short kid appears with brownies. "I don't believe we meet, I'm Cody Hida." The kid says politely with a small bow. "I'm Urd, it's nice to meet you Cody." She replies politely. She then moves to let Cody through. She sighs as she enters into the classroom. She found Izzy it would seem. She just wonders what's happening with her baby brother though.

(-TK-)

He sighs in relief as Veemon armour Digivolves into Flamedramon. He watches the armour Digimon destroys the black ring that circles the Monochromon upper body. He blinks as he finds Kari holding onto the front of his shirt still. He loosens up his hug and Kari stares blankly until she realizes how close they are. She pulls away and says, "Thanks TK." He nods and helps her up off the ground.

He finds that Tai has a knowing look in his eyes and that their partners look a bit confused, but otherwise just shrugs it off. Davis didn't see them, it seems that the goggle wearing preteen was busy cheering for his partner. He feels Patamon land on his head and asks, "Why did you look embarrassed when you two realised you were clinging each other?" He sighs and wonders how he'll put this. "We're older, Patamon. It gets more complicated and people might get the wrong impressions." He says slowly as Kari checks up on the champion Digimon. "What kind of impressions?" His partner asks. "That Kari and I are together in a girlfriend and boyfriend way." He answers. "We can talk about this later, ok? I feel uncomfortable talking about this right now." He adds. "Ok." Patamon says.

Tai stands to his left as they watch as Monochromon walks away. Kari, Gatomon, Davis, and Veemon were standing off a few feet away from Tai, Agumon, Patamon, and himself. "You know, it brought back old times seeing you hug my sister like that. It's good to have you back TK." Tai says. He smiles and nods at Tai. "It's only been about three days, but it feels great to be home Tai. I really missed everyone." He says. "Urd seems nice though." Tai says. He chuckles before saying, "She's like a sister to me, Tai. And trust me when I say that Urd's someone you'll find hard to forget once you get to know her. One might say she's divine." Tai looks confused at that last part, but soon Davis shouts out, "Are you guys coming or not?"

They notice that it's late as they find themselves before a broken down TV. He turns and asks, "Aren't you guys coming with us?" The Digimon all shake their heads and Gatomon says, "It's safe at night time. The Digimon Emperor doesn't come out during the night." "It's like he's afraid of the dark or something." Patamon adds. "If you guy are sure…" Tai says. "We're sure, Tai." Agumon says firmly.

He smiles sadly as he studies his partner's expression. He just sighs and nods. "I guess we just have to believe you. See you tomorrow then." Davis says and then they all turn to look at the TV. On the screen show Urd, Yolei, Izzy, and some unknown kid eating in front of the computer. "Hey! I want some!" Davis cries out and suddenly their pulled into the TV screen.

He turns to eye the dog pile that occurred as they come out of the computer screen. He sighs as he notices Urd also looking amused as the group beings to sort themselves out. Urd takes a bite out of her brownie and says, "I'd hate to go through that every time to exit out of the computer screen." He sighs as a bottle appears and his sister takes a swing of it before it disappears.

"How come you haven't landed in the pile, TC?" Davis demands. "Who's TC?" Urd asks. "I think he can't put TK together." He hazards a guess with a straight face. The corners of Urd's lips tug upwards. "I wonder how he ever made it to this grade without being able to spell." His older sister says. Tai, Yolei, Izzy, and Kari chuckle at this and Davis huffs at this. "And just who are you?" Davis asks. "This is Urd, I like to think of her as my older sister." He says to the goggle wearing kid. "She doesn't look like you." Davis says. "We're not related through blood, idiot." Urd states and Davis shouts, "I'm not an idiot!" Before Urd could say anything Tai says, "As interesting as this is, I need to get home for supper." Kari nods and they soon head out of the building, though Cody did take time for proper introductions between Cody and him.

Once they make it home, his dad is trying to make supper. The key word is 'keying' for it smells like his dad's burning rubber tires. "I think you should let TK or me make meals from now on, Mr. I." His sister says to his dad. He nods his agreements with Urd. "Sorry dad, but we do have more practice." He says. His father just sighs and moves out of the kitchen. "Sounds good to me." His dad says as he enters into his room. "Did we just get hood winked?" He says out loud. "I believe we just did." Urd says. He shakes his head and they then clear up the kitchen before they start on dinner.

)-()-(

They meet up once more in the computer lab. He remembers the E-mail from his mom and his brother saying that they'll be arriving by the end of this week. He can't wait to see them again. He also knows that Urd is out shopping for groceries by now. He can also bet she's also on a shopping spree.

He's surprise when Izzy, Sora, and Tai also show up. "Tai! Come to see me kick some butt?" Davis asks the teen. Tai smiles and says, "I want to check up on Agumon. Also this is Sora." "Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you." Sora says and then smiles at him. He smiles brightly at Sora and says, "It's great to see you again Sora." Davis sends him a short glare before saying, "Then lets go!"

He watches as a teacher opens up the classroom door and Yolei grabs Davis before he holds up his Digivice. "Tai? Sora and is that Izzy? What are you three doing here? Aren't you guys in high school?" The teacher asks. Tai grabs the man's arm and says, "You know I'm kind of having trouble. High school's so different and so are the girls…" The door closes and everyone other then him lets out their breath.

Soon Yolei lets go of Davis's arm and Davis looks grumpy, but he just ignores Davis as he takes out his Digivice. They all point them at the computer monitor and in a flash; they find themselves in the Digital World. Once more he's standing unharmed while the others are in a dog pile. He smiles warmly as he notices that Gatomon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Veemon, and Patamon are coming their way.

"Why is TB immune to this effect?" Davis asks as they finally gets up out of the pile. He shrugs as he holds Patamon in his arms. "Lucky?" He ventures a guess. He also feels the weight of his D-Terminal that his dad got for him, Urd also received one this morning too. It seems that the D-Terminal is where the Digi Eggs get stored. He doesn't wonder if there's one for Hope, he hazards a guess that Kari and him will also get an upgrade for their Digivices. He just wonders when they'll find their Digi Eggs.

He snaps out of his thoughts by Patamon saying, "Shouldn't we follow them?" He pauses and watches as the others walk away. He's tempted to follow them, but he shakes his head. "I want to check out the area to find out if there's a reason why this guy is operating in this area. There has to be something around here that helps him control those dark rings." He says to Patamon. "Are you sure? I can't Digivolve into Angemon so we'd be safer with the group." His partner says. He smiles mysteriously and replies, "If we run into any trouble, I'll protect us." He takes out his D-Terminal and E-mails the group about what he's doing. He figured it was best to let them know so they don't worry about them.

Patamon moves onto his head once they received an answer E-mail. It would seem that they got split up from Davis and Veemon. He nods as he considers why Davis and Veemon would be split up and decided that the Emperor is in the area personally. Which means that Patamon and him didn't have to worry about any Digimon attacking them on behalf of the Digimon Emperor.

(-Urd-)

She smiles as she finishes her shopping. If it wasn't for her subspace pocket, she doubts that she'd be able to continue shopping for this long before if she had to carry all the bags herself. She sighs and hears something beep within her pocket.

She takes out her D-Terminal and reads the E-mail sent by TK. She nods slowly as she reads it. TK was asking about what she knew of how to network this black rings. She reads his observations and replies, 'Have any new objects been added before the dark rings appear?'

She walks into the apartment building as she waits for her younger brother to reply. She makes it to the elevator when her D-Terminal beeps once more. She takes it out and reads, 'A large black obelisk is set up before the Digimon Emperor moves in.' She smiles and types, 'Then you found the relays for the dark rings.' TK sends a thank you and she replies with a welcome. She closes the D-Terminal and she concerns herself with exiting the elevator.

She makes it to the apartment and unlocks the door. She soon summons the bags from her subspace pocket. She soon goes about putting things away as well as starting dinner. She hasn't found time yet to visit with either her sisters or with the Tendo, but she'll make time this coming weekend. She'll leave TK so he can spend much needed time with his mom and brother.

(-TK-)

He meets up with the others and blinks as he finds them a little worst for wear. "Sorry guys, but I figured out how this 'Emperor' is controlling the dark rings. You know those black obelisk structures? They're relays." He tells them. Izzy and Yolei look thoughtful at this news and the others looks kind of confused, but seeing that Izzy and Yolei look thoughtful, they think it's a good thing. "So we just need to get rid of the relays and the rings within that area stop working." Izzy says. That statement brightened everyone's mood as they find a TV and once more everyone but his partner and him land in a doggy pile. Biyomon and Tentomon remain in the Digital World.

They soon head off to home, he watches as Tai walks with Kari and Davis. Izzy, Yolei, and Cody head to Cody's place to chat as Sora heads home too. Other then Patamon and Gatomon, the other Digimon are now in-training Digimon and he wonders just how the others will handle their bundles of energy that are their partners.

It takes them about ten minutes to reach the apartment building. He soon enters the elevator and they're on their way to the right floor. He's brown pants and green shirt look a bit messy though. He unlocks the door and smiles as he watches Urd stand in front of the stove.

Urd turns and smiles as she says, "Welcome home, bro. This must be Patamon?" "I didn't know you had a sister, TK." His partner says. "It's not like the relationship I have with Matt, Patamon. Urd is like my adopted sister." He tells Patamon. Urd nods and asks, "I want to have a shower, can you finish watching the food, please?" "Sure." He replies and soon Urd is in the bathroom. It doesn't take too long for Urd to have a shower, he lowers the heat for the soup as Urd comes out of the bathroom in a towel. He did hear Patamon snore a bit; he smiles and knows that the little guy's plum tuckered out.

)-()-(

He smiles at Pegasusmon, his partner's armoured form. Soon Nefertimon and Pegasusmon use Golden Noose together to hold the five red dino Digimon that are Tyrannomon. The other armour Digimon soon makes short work of the dark rings and they then move onto destroying the control spire.

He smiles as the others let out cries of celebration. He knows that the harder tests will be coming in times to come. He feels kind of old cause of this, but he gives his partner a hug before his partner transforms back into a rookie. "Great job, Pegasusmon." He says, then the armour Digimon glows and soon Patamon is on the ground. Patamon looks sheepish and says, "Thanks TK."

Soon they're heading back to where the TV is. He walks to the gates with the others before they split up. He smiles slightly as he thinks about what day it is. _'Just two days to go!'_ He thinks as he heads back to the apartment building. He also wonders if Urd has anything cooked any schemes up yet, but then, it hasn't been that long since they've been here.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

She walks to the elementary school to tell TK that she's not going to be around this weekend. Its lunch but she has a parental note saying she was going to be away this afternoon so she can go visit her family that lives out of town. She comes to the school and phases through the wall.

It doesn't take her long to find TK. Her brother is currently wearing a maroon shirt with blue jeans. She remembers picking out that shirt during her shopping spree just a few days ago. She didn't want to waste mana on altering all of his clothes, so she just bought him some that would fit, as well as look good on him. She does have a lot of practice after all.

She soon makes her way to where her little brother is sitting with the other Digidestine. Once she's close enough, TK turns and says something to his friends before walking over to her. "I'm going to be visiting my sister this weekend, as well as Ranma if I get around to it." She says. TK nods at that and says, "Thanks for telling me, sis. Check and see if Ranma is still working on his grades. My offer still stands." She smirks and nods at that. "Stay out of trouble, will you? I don't want to come back and find out you've been kidnapped or something." She informs her baby brother. TK rolls his eyes and says, "Better start heading back, lunch is almost over. See you around Sunday evening?" She nods and says, "Say bye to Patamon for me. See you later little brother." "Bye sis. Will do." TK says and then heads back to the lunch table.

She turns and heads for the RV room. Soon she finds a TV and enters into it. Her physical age alters back to her normal look and she lands in the temple's living room. "I'm back!" She shouts and she sees a blur and then finds herself in a tight hug. "Urd!" Skuld cries out. "Hey kiddo, what's the problem?" She asks as Belldandy appears. "It would seem that you weren't the only Goddess or God affected by what happened a few days ago. At the minimum of ten Gods have vanished, also about hundred other beings too. They still don't know the total yet, but they seem to keep adding to the number by the day." Belldandy tells her. She pales at hearing how bad the disaster is. "What about demons?" She asks, the thought of other demons like that one that feed off of Akane flash through her mind.

"Hild hasn't said anything after being told about what happened. That was six days ago." Skuld answers. She's shocked to her very core. It's about then did she realise just how lucky she was to regain access to the network after six years. She also wonders how the years were for the others of her station. She could only hazard a guess at how long they have spent in the realities they found themselves in. "If you hadn't shown up, then if would take a few days before anyone realise it wasn't just you, Urd. Who knew what could have happened during those few days. We're lucky that we catch it before more disappeared." Belldandy adds. She nods stiffly and sits on the couch. She really didn't know what to think, she just kind of felt numb about all of this.

(-TK-)

He stares at this blond teen talking with Kari. He studies the older teen before his breath hitches. "Matt!" He shouts as he races to the pair. "TK?" His older brother asks as his brother turns to look at him. Before he knows it, he's hugging his elder brother. "I've missed you so much, Matt." He says as he hugs his brother. "I've missed you too, TK. By god, I really have." Matt says. They let go and he can't keep from smiling as he keeps his right arm around his brother's shoulders. Matt's left arm is on his shoulders. They nod at Kari before heading off.

They chat about things as they walk through the streets to the apartment building. He tells Matt about Urd, though he leaves out about her cursing him and about her being a goddess. Just as he finishes talking about Urd, he asks Matt about some of the countries mom and him visited. They make it all the way to the elevator and then they quiet down as they make it to the right floor. "So where is Urd?" Matt asks. "She went to visit her younger sisters. She'll be back around Sunday night." He answers. Matt then says, "So we have most of the weekend for just the family?" He nods as he unlocks the door to the apartment.

"Where are you and mom staying?" He asks as they walk into the apartment. "At a hotel room until we can get an apartment. Luckily, mom had a job offer before dad E-mailed about you showing up. Mom had been thinking about not taking it though." Matt says. He nods as he places his backpack by the table. He opens the fridge and takes out some cola for Matt, Patamon, and him. He scans the apartment and says, "Let me just get Patamon. He's most likely in my room though."

Matt looks shocked, but just nods. He opens the guest bedroom door and stands in a short hallway. He hears Matt standing behind him gasp as he stands before two more doors. Urd had altered the room into a dimensional pocket that contains a short hallway with two large rooms. The door on the right has Urd's name on a name on it with purple paint. His name is on the door on the left with his name in white paint. He moves to his door and hears Matt enter into the short hallway. "I wouldn't go into Urd's room. She most likely has traps laid around her room." He warns his older brother. He opens the door to his room and smiles as he notices Patamon laying on his bed.

He walks over to the bed and gently shakes his partner awake. "How can this be here? It wasn't even that big of a room to begin with!" Matt says as Patamon blinks lazily. He picks up Patamon and answers, "Urd's a goddess. She took the room that was here before and created a pocket dimension. All I know is I can't make this and it's real handy." Matt shakes his head and says, "A goddess? Are you sure you didn't bang your head on something?" He smiles a bit as they head out of the dimensional pocket. "I'm sure Matt. You'd be surprise at how much I've changed. Very surprise." He adds.

Patamon had fallen back to sleep in his arms and he made no move to put down the rookie. Matt grabs the soda as he sits down on the couch. Once Matt is seated, his older brother asks, "Ok, so Urd's a goddess, did she have anything to do with you having Patamon?" He snorts and shakes his head. "It seems that some kid about my age believes he's the Emperor of the Digital World. It all started last Monday…"

)-()-(

He wonders where the time went for it's now Sunday. He smiles as he remembers seeing his mom for the first time in six years, four in this dimension. They had gone out for supper that night and he answered his mom's questions the best he could in a public place. He waited for Saturday to display his curse form.

He chuckles as he remembers how his mom had recovered and asked how did he do that. He stayed in his angel form as he told the story. It was also Patamon's first time hearing the whole story too as well as seeing him in his curse form too. He notices the reaction from the others; his dad too still reacts even though he heard this before. Then in the afternoon Matt and him headed off to meet up with the others. He had transformed back and told Matt that he's yet to find the right time to tell the others about what's happened with him. Matt understands and promised to keep quiet about it.

He smiles as he remembers how Tai had slapped his brother on the back and says it's great to have him back. Soon Davis and the other new Digidestine arrive and introductions were made, though Joe was a bit late to arrive. They sat around and listened as Matt described his time in foreign countries.

Soon they split up, Matt heads off with Tai and Sora, Cody and Joe were hitting it off quite well, Yolei and Izzy were chatting about computers as they head off to Izzy's, thus leaving Davis, Kari, and him alone. Davis started chatting about what they should do the next time they confront the Digimon Emperor. It when along the lines of Davis standing victorious over a defeated Emperor as Kari sings the red head's praises, for the goggle head beaten the so-called Digimon Emperor single handily. He had trouble rolling his eyes at this; it was only because he was use to Ranma's bragging and ego that he was able to control himself. Though with Ranma, the teen could back it up while he has yet to see Davis back it up his boasts.

He lies on the couch with Patamon resting on his chest. Dad had been called into work and his mom and brother are out apartment shopping. So he's alone in the apartment save for Patamon. The TV wasn't as great as what he's use to, but it was better then nothing. He had finished his homework last night. Oddly enough, he decided to spend the day in his angel form. He knows that he didn't have to worry about water coming after him so he didn't need to. He figured that Patamon needed to get use to him looking like he does though. He shakes his head at a shampoo commercial on TV.

(-Urd-)

She smiles as she enters into the TV screen. She had spent time helping out with the network. It seems that official that about twenty-three gods and goddesses were missing in action, they were between first class and second class so they were short handed until they find where they have been sent. So it's been a hectic day and a half and she can't wait to get back to TK.

She blinks as she finds TK on the couch with Patamon resting on his chest. She studies TK and finds that her brother was fast asleep. She smiles at that; she did note that he's currently an angel too. She stretches as she heads to her room. She could use a snooze too.

)-()-(

Finds that she's been napping for about two hours. She then gets out of bed and heads to the main room. She blinks as she finds a tall blond that wasn't TK. "You must be Matt." She says. "Urd?" The teen asks. She nods and says, "Nice to meet ya." "Like wise." Matt replies. She heads to grab a drink from the fridge and soon someone enters into the apartment.

She turns and finds a woman coming into the apartment with TK behind them. "Hello, you must be Urd." The lady says. "That I am. You must be TK's mother." She says. "Yes I am and thank you for bringing home my son." Nancy says. "No problem. He's like the little brother I never had." She tells Nancy. TK's mom smiles warmly at that and says, "It's good to know." She nods and takes a beer; she downs it in one go as she notices that the others weren't looking at her. She puts the can in the recycling bin that they set up. She doubts that Nancy would approve if she drinks in front of them when they're around.

Soon Nancy takes over the kitchen as begins to make supper. Matt shook his head when she made to head to help his mom. She sighs and sits in the chair as TK and Matt sit on the couch. Patamon rests on TK's shoulder. After about twenty minutes, their father comes home. Soon supper is finished and they were eating. TK's mom and brother ask questions about what it's like to be a goddess and she answers as best as she could.

After about an hour after supper, Matt and Nancy left and her brother reminded her about homework. She sent her baby brother a glare before summoning it. Considering she's a goddess, she does have trouble remembering to use the knowledge she read to answer the questions. Luckily, TK decides to go through it once she's done and point out what she needs to change. They soon head off to bed; she smiles as at the knowledge that for now, she was home.

(-TK-)

He leans on the cabinet in the computer lab. He waits for the others to appear. He also keeps an eye on the Digimon with them, for the in-training Digimon were getting bore and that usually means that they'll be trying to come up with something interesting to do. Luckily he had Gatomon and Patamon to help him out.

It's been about a month since they began to wrestle territory from the Digimon Emperor. Surprisingly, his idea about splitting up worked, though Davis tends to try and have Kari as his partner, but considering the fact that in their armour forms, Patamon and Gatomon work well together, they should continue to be on the same team. That leads to Davis trying to stay with them, but Yolei and Cody persuade him not to. So it's usually just Kari and him alone with their partner destroying control spires.

He turns as DemiVeemon is currently holding up a pencil and a piece of paper. "Let's play Hang Mon!" The little blue guy declares. "Ok!" Upamon and Poromon say at the same time. He sighs and wonders just how this will turn out, so he keeps an eye on their antics.

He once more picks up his train of thought where he left off. The Digimon Emperor has started to create more then one control spire in a area and having a barracks being built around them so that they'll have a harder time destroying them. It works, but Kari and him have decided on stealth rather then on brute force that the other members of their group have been relying on. They have also been getting help from the other Digimon that are partnered with the older Digidestine.

He snaps out of his thoughts as an argument occurs among the Digimon. "Upamon stop trying to eat the pencil, please. DemiVeemon just apologise to Poromon." He says to them. They comply and once more they settle down once more. DemiVeemon is busy drawing on the backside of the paper and Upamon and Poromon are busy bouncing to see who can last the longest. Gatomon is staring out the window as Patamon is keeping watch from a door shelf.

He's glad that they listen to him, though they might act like little kids at times, they do usually listen and do what they're told. He notices that an article about Ken is on the billboard. He eyes the picture and sighs as he wonders at the identity of the Digimon Emperor. _'It seems that it's getting to the point where we need to confront the guy in this world and not the Digital one. I also don't want to ask Urd to check for me either, she's busy enough as it is with trying to help out with the network.'_ He thinks and as he studies the picture of one Ken Ichijouji.

He blinks as he walks over to read the article. He blinks at the line that mentions that Ken had an older brother who was also a genius. He takes the article off the billboard and turns on a computer. He then types Ichijouji in the search engine and waits for results. He sighs and retypes Ichijouji and funeral. He got better results with that and soon finds a picture of one Sam Ichijouji. He prints the picture and takes a marker and does the glasses he seen the Digimon Emperor wear. He grabs his pack and heads out the door with the print in his hand.

He stuffs the paper into his pocket as he shoots out the door. It takes him about an hour to make it to the graveyard where Sam is buried. He studies the tombstone and sighs. He takes out the print and whispers, "It seems that you're brother took you're death really hard. I wonder then how he came across the Digital World, though. What does he think the Digital is?" He says that last part to himself.

"Looks like I got to tie up a loose end. Pity, I believe my master would have like to that privilege." He hears a woman say. He turns and finds a woman in a red coat with matching hat standing about eight feet away from him. "Then you're master is the one pulling the strings? I wonder what would happen if I cut them." He says to the 'lady.' "I doubt you'll find out. Too bad you left you're partner behind." The one in red mocks. He snorts and says, "I can protect myself. I wonder if your master can say the same."

That earns him a growl from the being standing before him. "Play time is over." Soon the 'lady' transforms into a large red spider Digimon. "You just keep getting ugly, you know that?" He tells the Digimon. "Like I care what a walking corpse thinks!" The Digimon says and lunges at him. He drops down and rolls behind the Digimon. "Aim much?" He asks dryly. Once more this earns him a snarl from the spider.

He evades the attacks from the spider, he's happy that she has yet to realise why he keeps insulting her, for he doubts that she'd be this clumsy if she had kept a cool head and just ignored his insults. Luckily the red spider hasn't done damage to the tombstones as he leads the spider away from the open part of the cemetery. They soon arrive in the forested part of the graveyard.

"You think you stand a chance in this sorry excuse of a forest?" The red Digimon says. He smirks and says, "Who says you had the advantage? I just didn't want this on the news." He smiles as the Digimon pales at that part. "You were too quick to attack and you should have checked around to make sure nobody would be around to see us fight. Then you couldn't take a few insults. Imagine what would have happened if the police got involved. You could have been knocked out and taken to a lab; I doubt your master would be forgiving if you ever made it back to his company." He states.

"You forget that I'm the Digimon out of us." The red spider counters. He snorts and says, "You know that Patamon is an Angel in disguise right?" The Digimon frowns, but nods at his statement. "He's not the only angel out of our partnership." Soon he grows taller and his summons the shirt that will allow his wings to appear. He smiles at the look of awe that appears on the Digimon's face. "I might not transform into a Digimon, but I assure you that I'm a match for you in this form." He says. His wings appear and he takes to the air.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Then try this on for size angel boy. Spider Thread!" The spider Digimon shouts once she recovers. He simply smiles and summons a shield of fire before him. The wedding catches fire and leads to the Digimon. The wedding disconnects to the arm and he commands the fire into the shape of a gryphon. The once burning wedding vanishes into data as the fire leaves it alone.

He places a hand on the fire creature's head and the fire then becomes like bandages and moves around his body without burning him or his cloths. Then the fire settles to spin around on his arms. "Want to try that again?" He asks and the spider just growls at the display of power and control. "You think just because you won this battle that you won the war? You just let slip you abilities and we'll be prepared for our next encounter." The spider says. He smiles and the fire begins to grow.

Light blue fire covers everything, but it doesn't burn or let off heat. "Can you prepare for that?" He asks. "Or what about this?" He adds as he commands the fire to surround the Digimon's frame without burning her. The Digimon screams and falls back. Soon the spider flees and transforms back into a human.

He sighs and the fire dispels at his command. His wings retract and he transforms back into his birth form. He shakes his head and heads back to the school. By now the others probably heard about him racing out of the school. He just hopes he can salvage something, he doubts that the others were ready to confront Ken about the whole Digimon Emperor thing. Actually, he doubts that Ken's ready to confront it too.

(-Urd-)

She listens at her little brother's encounter with this spider Digimon in human form. She though him very foolish about how he handled the whole thing but is proud of how he sent the Digimon running. She just shakes her head and says, "Just what am I going to do with you? You didn't need to confront her like that, you could have hidden and knocked her out cold and walked away. You didn't need to egg her on like that! And here I thought you were smarter then that!"

TK sighs and says, "They'll be making mistakes this way. They know I'm onto Ken and they're going to figure out a way to get Ken to remain in the Digital World. This will also tip Ken off that something's not right either. He might be obsessed with conquering the Digital World, but he's not a completely blind either. I also bet that he's stubborn and has a large ego too. He'll not just cave after a single E-mail and if they keep sending them to him, he'll try to do the opposite too. They'll more likely be busy trying to command their so-called puppet that they will not have time to cover their tracks. Divide and conquer." She sighs; she can't deny it when it's put that way. Still she doesn't like that her little brother just let the enemy know about his secret.

She sighs and changes the subject. "What were the other's reactions when you arrived back?" She asks. "It seems that Davis and them still headed through with the whole thing. Davis finally partnered up with Kari as Cody and Yolei partnered up. It sounds like they had trouble in that frozen wasteland though. Luckily Joe appeared prepared for winter weather. He kind of saved the day with hot pads. They did get rid of the two towers though." Her brother says. She sighs as she shakes her head at Davis's attempts of wooing Kari. As much as she likes Davis's conviction, she doubts that either of them are ready for dating at such a young age.

"Have it your way, but I still think you should have waited until you actually told them about you." She says as she stirs the soup. TK pauses in his chopping and replies, "I was thinking about doing it when Mimi is visiting. You know, do it all at once." She nods thoughtfully and asks, "Did you want me around?" She turns slightly to see TK looking thoughtful. "You think it would help?" Her bro asks. "Might keep some of them from drooling at your other form." She points out dryly.

She can just imagine the reactions of the girls on seeing TK's angel form. She really doesn't want to deal with another fan club forming around her brother. Especially since they just escaped the other one about a month ago. She is too busy to really try to come up with plans on how to deal with horny teenage girls or women. She is still picking up time to help out with the network by doing odd jobs that need to be done.

They continue to make supper in silence for about five minutes before TK asks, "Did you ever check up on the Tendo's?" She blinks and looks thoughtful as she replies, "I forgot all about it, truth be told. I've been busy, we are short staffed now with search teams looking for the missing gods and goddesses." "Even with some of the third class helping out?" TK asks curiously. She nods at that and says, "There is a reason why the are third class, bro. You also have to understand that we are also having to deal with returning those people who were also caught up in it too. That's also causing problems because some of them have spent so much time in those realities that they started a family and don't want to leave." TK nods and says, "How about the demons?"

She pauses as she thinks through that single meeting with her mother. That was the only way she'd talk about how many demons are missing. She presses her lips together before answering. "About eight first class demons, twenty second class, and then for minor ones on even on the radar are about twelve hundred and forty-seven." She confesses. TK then replies, "Minus that one you killed, right?" She smiles and nods as she says, "Very true. Thing is Hild is finding her lower minions quicker then the higher classed ones. We're all concerned about that too. We might a bunch of rogue demons without knowing about it." She hears TK sigh at that and they soon finish off their jobs as the soup is almost done as well as the veggie platter that TK made.

Soon TK finishes setting the table as she heads to wake up his father. Soon they sit at the table and she pours the soup into the bowls as they come her way. They were soon eating their dinner as they listen to TK's dad describe this new show that's in production.

(-TK-)

He is wearing the cloths he wore to his first day of school. Though he isn't wearing anything to cover the nine tailed fox on the back of his shirt. He leans on the tree behind him as they wait for Joe, Davis, Cody, and Sora to show up. He looks at Urd out of the corner of his eye as Mimi and Yolei chat with her about shopping and such.

Soon Davis leading Cody and Sora are walking towards them. He tones out the greetings and introduction of Mimi, Urd, Davis, and Cody. He is relieved as he notices Joe walking towards them after about five minutes of Davis and them showing up. Soon Urd and Joe are introduced and Tai asks, "So what's all the fuss about?" "I think you guys need to hear this and I don't want to be repeating it either. Also Urd is kind of enough to be here to help answer any questions you will have." He tells the group as they all sit in a circle with Urd being on his left and Matt on his right.

Many eyes turn to look at Urd and soon he begins before they start bombarding his sis with questions. "You guys say I've been gone for four years?" They all nod, but Matt and Urd. "For Urd and me, it's been a total of six years. The reason I don't look fourteen right now is because when I arrived, I found myself as a twelve year old once more." He pauses to let this sink in. Kari asks, "Didn't Urd go through the same?" He shakes his head and his sis pipes up, "It only affected TK. Currently, I wanted to look this age from the beginning." "Wait, does this mean you're not sixteen?" Mimi asks. "And if you're not, then how old are you?" Sora asks. Urd smiles a bit and says, "I'm not sixteen and as to my age, I think you'd be struck dumb by it." He nods in agreement with that.

Izzy asks, "Surely it's not bad, is it?" He smiles a bit and replies, "She's seen a few centuries. Right Urd?" His older sis sends a glare his way and says, "True, and I believe I'll live to see more before I die." "If you die." He states. The others blink at that and Tai asks, "Are you even human?" Urd sighs and says, "Not really." "Then what are you?" Davis asks. "I'm Urd, Goddess of the past, older sister to Belldandy, Goddess of the present and Skuld, Goddess of the future. As well as adopted sister to TK." Urd says, he smiles at the last part.

He notices that the others stare at Urd a bit in disbelieve and Urd sighs and points to the markings by her eyes and forehead. "You see these? All gods and even demons have them, though the design is different by individual as well as if they're a god or demon." Urd says and the marks glow for a few seconds before they return to normal. "Does this mean that TK's also a god?" Yolei asks. He blinks in surprise at that and Urd shakes her head. "TK can at times be something more then human, but in the end he's human." Urd answers. They all kind of look puzzled at that and he answers, "When we landed at this place with over a hundred springs, Urd in an attempt to wake me up splashed me with water from one of the springs. In fact it was the Spring of Drowned Fire Angel. Also any who are splashed or dunked in the spring are cursed to transform into whatever fell into that spring when splashed with cold water and transform back with warm water."

Izzy pipes in, "So you're still affected by this?" He could see that everyone else was curious about this. "Not any more. Urd casted a spell that grants be total control over the transformation process. I don't need to deal with water controlling it any more and I'm relieved about that." He tells them. "So you have wings? What else is new?" Davis says. He sighs and stands up. "Judge for yourself." He says.

The familiar sensation spreads through his body and his cloths switch out. He's wearing a white shirt with a light blue windbreaker. White matching pants and white runners are also visible. He finds that the others were staring in open awe and the girls also now have a dreamy expression on their faces. "I thought you said you have wings?" Davis remarks. He sighs and switches the jacket and shirt for the robe like shirt that's tailored for his wings. He lets his wings grow, but reframes from stretching them. He lets them be viewed for about two minutes before retracting them.

He transforms back into his birth form soon after. He sits back down and is kind of unnerved by the looks he's receiving from the girls of the group. Davis and Tai take note of Kari's reaction and both send him a glare. He just hopes it'll pass, he truly hopes to any listening god or goddess that it'll pass for he doesn't need this right now.

"So, what happened after Urd… cursed you?" Joe asks. "Well after I kind of freaked out and summoned a ring of fire, Urd summoned some water and I got splashed by some hot water for the first time. It transformed me back into a kid, though I was pretty much naked thanks to the fact that my curse form looks to be around twenty years old." He says dryly and Urd looks embarrassed at that. Though the girls seem to blush, but none of them got that dreamy look in their eyes, so it seems that his prayers have been answered. Soon he continues on with the story.

(-Urd-)

She sighs as she watches as Ken walks onto the field. Ken looks pale and tired. She could see that the preteen is alert and seems to be scanning the area warily. She glances at TK and finds that TK seems to also notice how worn Ken looks. TK glances at her and they both share a look and then she scans the area for anything non-human.

Her eyes rest on this man in a blue coat with a cane. She can't see the face of the 'man' and just sighs mentally. She'll inform TK about him once they hook up. She knows that it's only been a week since they told the others who and what she is and what TK can transform into. They were taking pretty well too, though Kari and Yolei do keep giving TK wistful looks.

Thinking of the pair, she turns and notices Yolei looking at Ken. She chuckles as she notices how much of a crush Yolei has on the Digimon Emperor. She then turns and eyes Ken with interest. Other then the fact he looks sickly and is currently the Digidestine's enemy, she could see Ken and Yolei together. She would have some work to do on Ken though. For one thing, Ken needs to stop wallowing in self-pity and depression. But that'll have to wait until they shock Ken out of his current mood.

Soon Ken enters the game and for the rest of the game, Ken domains the field. Though Davis's team did put up quite a fight, it was useless as Ken directs his team like a general directs an army. She wonders if the Digidestine other then TK notices the similarities between Ken's Digimon Emperor persona and Ken himself.

She turns to look at the man in the blue coat and hat. She finds that the man was talking with a lady in a red coat and hat. She sighs and gets up of the ground. Soon she is catches the last part. It seems that the red one is ordering the blue one to interfere if TK or any of the other Digidestine approach Ken. Then the blue one asks the red one out on a date and she hits the 'man' on the head as she rebuffs him.

The red one leaves and she heads towards where TK and Patamon are. "It seems that whoever is pulling Ken's strings doesn't want you to speak with Ken." She says once TK and his partner turns to her. "The lady or someone else?" Her bro asks. "A guy wearing blue coat and hat with a cane." She replies. TK smiles as he says, "Thanks, sis. But I'll risk it. Mind holding Patamon for a few minutes?" She takes the orange rookie out of TK's arms and Patamon says, "Be careful, TK. That man could be another Digimon." Her brother smiles at the rookie Digimon and says, "I believe he is one and don't worry Patamon. I doubt that he'll engage me out in the open." Patamon just sighs and she shakes her head, but knows that TK's confident about what he's going to do.

(-TK-)

He finds Ken walking a bit ahead of him. He moves quickly and catches up to the pale boy. He says, "It must be hard, living a double live." Ken stiffens and turns around. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about." Ken replies. He smirks and says, "Too much pressure and those notes aren't helping either. Maybe even encountered a spider with a ego problem?" Ken's eyes narrow and asks, "So what now? You going to try and set me on the path of redemption?" Ken smirks cruelly at that.

"Not at all, I just want to let you know that you're their puppet and though you try to disobey, you'll break. No matter what, you can't escape them. Hell, we're being observed right now and I bet us chatting away will only make them more nervous and they'll be adding threats next. I bet you'll crack by next week or sooner." He says. Ken glares at him with a cold expression and says icily, "You just live to make my life a living Hell, don't you? Well, I don't care and I will not allow anyone to boss me around and I'll prove you wrong! I'm nobodies puppet!" With that Ken turns around furiously and stomps off.

He sighs and hopes that'll help Ken resist this puppet master. He just added fuel to both fires and hopefully this would give the Digidestine more room to gain leverage. He also hopes it disrupts Ken's plans as well as help lead him to this 'master' that seems to have at least two powerful Digimon to do his biding.

He turns and finds Urd walking with the others. He only told Tai, Izzy, Matt, and Kari about Ken's connection to the Digimon Emperor. Oddly enough, Tai and Izzy understood why they shouldn't confront Ken right now. Kari is unhappy about the fact they haven't told anyone about it, but then again, she does understand how big of a disaster it would be if Davis confronts Ken. They can only imagine how that would work out, for either Ken or Davis is ready for that kind of encounter just yet. Though Tai did agree that he should add fuel to the conflict happening between Ken and this puppet master.

Kari looks nervous at him and he smiles reassuringly. Not that anyone other then Urd and Cody were paying any attention to the argument between Davis and Yolei. Urd hands over Patamon before heading off on a date with some guy named Shoji. They make their way to the fast food restaurant for their supper. His dad was working late so neither Urd or him needed to be home to make dinner tonight.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

He glances over to where the newly designed control tower rests. Unlike the pervious ones, this one four large rings rotating around the tip of the obelisk. Two of the rings have writing on them while the remaining two are black. One of the rings with writing is purple with red writing on it and the other is navy blue with yellow writing on it. This two were located with the two blank rings rotating between them. The purple one is the one closest to the tip with a black ring under it. The navy blue one is at the bottom with a sliver ring over it. The two rings with writing on them, they rotate clock wise with the blank ones rotating counter-clock wise.

He turns to where Flamedramon is standing battered. It seems that the rings help power a shield to protect the control spire. Davis sent his partner flying right at the control tower once they freed the guards. Davis hadn't listened as they advice caution before attacking the upgraded control spire. He leans more onto Pegasusmon as they hover in the air. "Now what?" Kari asks. He doesn't answer as he continues to study the rings that are rotating around the control spire.

He then answers, "I think we need to retreat and regroup. This is a sticky problem." Soon they land where Cody and Davis are. The Digimon glare at the control spire as they wait for Yolei to join them. He goes through what he knows about the normal control spire, Izzy had been examining the broken bits of code that is the control spire.

Once Yolei joins them, Davis says, "We should have all of our Digimon attack at once! The shield can't be strong enough to handle all of their attacks at once!" He shifts his gaze to eye Davis. "I think it has more then enough power to protect the control spire, Davis. The top ring reads, 'Powers of Darkness, Powers of Chaos guard this mark! Enemies power to reflect, Enemies power to block.' And the bottom one reads, 'By the Black Fire take power. Bright is the fire, from my will it glows bright!'" He says and the others were looking at him. "You understand that?" Yolei asks as she points to the rings. He just nods as he answers, "It's a trait that crossed over from my curse. I can understand any written and spoken languages on sight or hearing it. Urd has the ability too."

Before Davis could say anything, Kari says, "Well, this isn't very helpful. Maybe we should talk with Izzy about this." He nods, though Yolei looks thoughtfully at the control spire. Cody says, "We best be going then, coming Yolei?" "I'll be with you guy later, ok? I want to investigate something." Is Yolei's reply. He studies Yolei and then nods slowly as they start to head off towards the portal. He wishes Yolei luck with her idea. He hopes that it works and that Yolei and Hawkmon will come through without too much trouble.

(-Urd-)

She listens as TK tells her about the upgraded control spire they encountered. She nods thoughtfully as she hears the 'spells' on two of the rings. "You mentioned once about a Wizardmon, right?" She asks. Her brother nods. She continues, "So you know that there are other wizard type Digimon, so it stands to reason that Ken would find a few and make them his slaves. As to getting pass the defences just find this black fire the ring tells about." TK gives her a sour look and she just smiles sweetly at this.

They were in the living room just relaxing around and watching TV. Patamon resting in the popcorn bowl as they sat around chatting in front of the TV. Tonight's Friday and she's heading off to visit Belldandy and Skuld, before heading to help out with monitor duty. They don't have any definite locate on about five of the missing gods and goddesses, but they were getting close. She only hopes they find someone, for she's getting really bore.

An image of watching Kuno getting bashed into a tree flickers in her mind. _'I still haven't checked up on them, have I? Mmmmm, I think I'll do it before I come back here.'_ She thinks as TK changes the channel. "What are your plans for this weekend?" She asks.

"You know, the usual. Go to the Digital World and destroy a few hundred dark rings, maybe have a go with finding this black fire." TK answers without interest. She sighs and asks, "Isn't there a dance this Sunday?" TK blinks and turns to look at her. "I think so… Why do you ask?" Her bro asks. "Why don't you go? It's something different then you're usual do. You could ask and see if any of the others are willing to go too. You might meet someone."

She's amused as TK shivers about something and says, "I just know that this is going to be more trouble then it's worth." She grins at that announcement and can't wait to find out what happens at the dance.

)-()-(

She checks the time and finds that it's only two in the afternoon. She glances around as she changes her cloths into something casual. She nods as she surveys herself in the mirror and then teleports away. She sighs as she finds herself in front of the Tendo Dojo.

She knocks on the door and Kasumi answers it. "Urd?" The eldest Tendo says in surprise. She nods and says, "Hey Kasumi, just came by to check up on you guys." Kasumi nods and opens the door wider. "Did you and TK make it back ok?" Kasumi asks. "Sure did, we're currently staying with TK's father." She answers Kasumi. Kasumi smiles as she says, "That's good to know. How have the two of you been over the last week?"

She pauses at this piece of information. _'Just a week, shouldn't it be like two months by now?'_ She wonders as she enters into the house. Soon Kasumi is in the kitchen boiling water. She sits down and ponders how to answer that question. She says as Kasumi enters into the room, "Fine. TK's mother and brother are currently living together though. It seems that they traveled around looking for TK." Kasumi smiles gently and says, "Then you must also have meet up with your own sisters." She nods and says, "It also seems I'm not the only god or goddess that has been disconnected from the network."

"O my!" Kasumi says on hearing that. She sighs and says, "We're getting close to finding some of them." She just didn't feel like telling Kasumi the time though. She also makes a note to remember to wait until TK's fourteen again before bringing him over with her. _'Or alter his age to make him look fourteen…'_ She adds silently.

Soon a whistle songs out and Kasumi soon enters into the kitchen. She looks around and wonders where Nabiki and Ranma are. She watches as Kasumi enters into the room with a teapot. They sat around chatting about little things and learnt that the fathers were supposed to arrive within the coming week. She frowns and finally asks, "How's Ranma?" Kasumi looks thoughtfully at that question.

"He's fine, though it seems that the boys at school are disappointed that Ranma doesn't transform with water any more. Also it seems that many of the girls were heart broken with TK leaving." Kasumi says. She could just imagine as she nods at this. "TK will always going to be a heartbreaker." She says as she thinks about Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari's reaction on seeing TK's curse form for the first time. Kasumi then invites her for dinner and she accepts.

(-TK-)

He blinks as he surveys what Kari is wearing. Kari's currently is wearing a pink shirt with white flower petals lying around the corners of the shirt with a yellow and white flower at the right corner of the shirt. Instead the digital camera hanging around Kari's neck, there is a silver necklace with her birthstone at the centre of a heart pendent.

Kari is wearing a white skirt with pink around the edges. A pink purse hangs from Kari's left shoulder. Kari looks uncomfortable as she stands in front of the door. "Sorry, I never seen you in such cloths before." He tells Kari and Kari looks relieved at this and nods. "Ready then?" Kari asks. He just nods and moves into the hall. He shuts the door behind him and locks it.

Soon they head to the elevators. He's currently wearing a white shirt with a black windbreaker. His pants were also black as well as he was wearing a white fisherman's hat he found in his dad's closest. He asked his dad if he could wear it and his dad didn't seem to mind.

They didn't say anything as they ride the elevator to the main floor. He pauses and lets Kari exit the elevator first, then he walks out. He notices that Yolei, Davis, and Cody were waiting for them by the doors. Davis is currently wearing what he usually wearing to school. Yolei has also dressed up for the dance. Yolei has hair clips to hold back her hair. Yolei is wearing a red shirt with a red knee-high skirt. Yolei also is carrying a purse. Last is Cody, Cody is wearing a variation of what he usually wears, but in brown with green trim.

"Ready to go?" Yolei asks. "Ready." He replies. Davis moves to be on Kari's other side and says, "Then lets do this! Onward ho!" Kari smiles slightly as Davis takes her hand and speeds up slightly. Yolei and him share a measured look before Yolei rolls her eyes. He smiles indulgently as Davis moves ahead of the group with Kari matching his pace.

He thinks back to what Yolei reported from her scouting trip. He wonders if a small war as been declared between Ken and that spider with the mummy for a partner. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him, though he doesn't like how the others are thinking about trying to make friends out of the pair.

According to Yolei and Poromon, they found a cave that lead under the control spire shield. They found a lady in red with a man in blue studying the base of the control spire. Then before their eyes, the pair transformed into a red spider Digimon as well as a mummy Digimon. Then the pair starts to attack the control spire.

According to Yolei and Poromon, a group of controlled Digimon attacked them. The pair of Digimon stops attacking the control spire and attack the Digimon. The group of attacking Digimon kept growing until the spider Digimon ordered a retreat. Around that time, Yolei and Poromon also fled before they're spotted.

He had to wonder just why they didn't like the upgraded control spire. He figured that they'd be happy at the fact that a shield protected the control spire. He had to wonder then, what do the other rings do? And was it a good thing?

He blinks as the bus appears and they get on. They filled up two and a half benches of the bus with Davis sitting with Kari, Yolei and Cody, and then finally him sitting by himself. It takes about fifteen minutes to make it to the stop closest to the school. They get off and Kari moves to his side, getting away from Davis. "You must be getting lonely." Kari says as they walk through the gate.

He smiles slightly and says, "I have been thinking about what Yolei and Poromon saw. I'm curious about what the other two rings do. They can't be there just for decoration." Kari smiles slightly and says, "True, but we have plenty of time to find out what they do. Let's just enjoy the date, TK. It's not like the fate of the world will be decided tonight." He chuckles and nods as he says, "Very true, my lady. Shall we dance the night away?" He jokes a bit. Kari's eyes sparkle with laughter and replies, "Sadly dear sir, I have to be back by ten o'clock." They chuckle as they enter into the school building.

He keeps his jacket on as they pass the checkpoint. Davis had taken note that he's currently alone with Kari and makes his way over to them. "Hey Kari! You want to date?" Davis asks as he stops before them. He notices that Kari's shoulders stiffen a bit and he presses his lips together as he watches as Kari says, "Maybe later, Davis. I want to talk with some friends of mine." His eyes follow Kari as she moves to some friends of hers that weren't Digidestined.

"Kari's my girl, DK. Just remember that." Davis tells him. He looks over at Davis and replies, "I think she'll decide about whose girlfriend she is, Davis. Don't push her, Davis. She really wouldn't like it if we fight over her. Just ease up on her, Davis. There's plenty of time for such things." He notices that Davis is about to argue so he adds, "Just imagine what Tai will do if he finds out that you hurt Kari or make her cry. I do believe that he's still very protective of her." He notices that Davis pales a bit at the mention of Tai.

He watches as Davis shakes himself and replies, "I'll never hurt her like that, JK." Davis turns around and stomps off. He watches Davis go and he thinks about what happened between Akane and Ranma. He knows that Davis is coming on too strong to Kari and she's getting tired of it. He knows that one day she'll snap at Davis and that it'll lead to Tai finding out and confronting Davis. He was supposed to be fourteen years old after all. He feels old all of a sudden as he looks around the gym.

He shakes himself out of it and heads to the table where food and drinks are. He pores himself some punch and takes a few cookies. He sits at a table without too many people sitting there. He nods to some of them and sets his items onto the table. His head nods to the beat of the music as he takes sips of his drink every so often.

He soon finds someone grabbing his arm and finds that it's Yolei. "You can sit around any old time, TK. Let loose!" Yolei says as they make their way to the dance floor. He nods and Yolei lets go of his arm. He hasn't gone out dancing for about a year now. Urd would talk him into going out usually every three months, so he does know how to dance. And he admits that it's weird to be dancing without Urd around.

Over the course of the dance, other girls asked him for a dance and he accepted. He was enjoying himself as he splits up with his latest partner. He turns and finds Kari by the table with food and drink. He walks over and says, "Hey, stranger." Kari jerks in surprise and then smiles at him. "You seem popular." Kari muses. He smiles and replies, "This is nothing, I had my own fan club once Urd enrolled us into high school. They liked to stalk me and I gotten into the habit of running into a classroom or the men's room. Then I'd open the window and then I would climb out the window. Luckily they had a wide ledge for me to walk on. Then once I found another open window, I'd climb back inside the building, hopefully confusing my fan club." Kari looks stunned at that and shakes her head in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me." Kari says. "No joke. Urd would glare at them during lunch if they got too close." He answers.

He picks up a cup and then pours himself something to drink. "So you didn't like it?" Kari asks, then adding quickly, "The attention I mean." He looks thoughtful and then says, "I can't say I liked having my personal space invaded, but it was something I never really experienced before. It kind of felt nice being the centre of attention once in a while." "I'm not vain mind you." He adds quickly. Kari giggles at that and he blushes lightly.

The DJ says over the intercom, "This is the last song of the evening. It's a bit slower then the others, so find a special guy or girl for this one." He glances at Kari and offers his right hand. "Gentle lady, would you honour me for this dance." He asks with polite mockery. "Good sir, you honour me." Kari says, barely keeping the amusement out of her tone. Kari takes his hand and they walk over onto the dance floor.

The song starts and it's a one eighty from the other songs that the DJ put on. He moves his hands to Kari's waist as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Both blushing slightly at this close contact, they move gently to the song as they look into each other's eyes. He feels his heart race as Kari rests her head on his left shoulder. He swallows, hoping to calm himself. But he has to admit that he likes this, he thinks about all the times that he wasn't there for Kari.

'_I promise Sora!'_ The promise he made to Sora when he was an eight years old echo through his mind. He wonders just what could have been if he hadn't vanished all those years ago. He wonders if Kari could forgive him for not being there for her as they dance. He whispers, "I'm sorry." "About what?" Kari asks. "For not being there for you." He replies. "You're here now." Kari answers softly. He smiles and nods.

To Readers:

Hope you liked the tender moment there between Kari and TK. Hope to hear what to think about it, so review!

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

She stayed around for supper. She also talked with Nabiki about some of their plotting and match making. She wanted to find out how some of their schemes were doing.

She eyes Ranma as he says, "Go, we'll handle things fine enough on our own. After all, I am the greatest marital artist around!" She snorts at Ranma's ego trip, but doesn't say anything edge wise. Knowing full well that Ranma would demand for her to name names.

Nabiki hits Ranma on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Enough with the ego already. You just keep going on like a broken record." The middle Tendo says dryly. Ranma scratches the back of his neck at that. She smirks and says, "Try and keep it out of the bedroom, Nabiki. I wouldn't give the fathers a solid reason to call a priest." Nabiki blushes to her silent amusement and she turns to face the TV. As she moves towards the TV, a bright light appears and she focuses in on the temple where her sisters and brother-in-law-to-be live.

She stretches her arms and then moves towards the couch. She collapses on it and picks up the remote. She figures she's been gone for about a minute in this world's time. She smirks as she finds a cheesy romantic movie. She places the remote down after she ups the volume. She rolls her eyes at some of the world's oldest pick up lines ever to be used.

She hears the door open, but doesn't look up to see who it is. She soon hears someone drop keys onto the table and turns slightly to see Keiichi in the kitchen. She glances over to the TV, then mutes the TV as she heads into the kitchen to visit with the young man that stole Belldandy's heart. "Hey Keiichi." She says, she watches with amusement as Keiichi almost spits out some juice he turns around and finds her standing by the kitchen table.

"Hi Urd. Finished your shift then?" Keiichi asks. She nods and replies, "So how are things between you and Belldandy?" She is very much amused as Keiichi stutters out how that everything is fine. She nods and says, "So you two haven't moved passed the whole holding hands phase then, huh? Well I would help you, but I'm tuckered out. So I guess I'll be forced to leave you to you're devices then." She turns and walks out of the kitchen, knowing that this definitely wasn't what Keiichi was expecting from her.

)-()-(

She arrived home around nine o'clock and founded Patamon munching on chips on the couch. "Yikes! Can't you give a warning or something?" The orange Digimon asks. "Huh, hadn't really thought about it. Usually the screen glows brightly before I appear." She replies to Patamon's question. "So what's good?" She asks as she sits on the chair next to the couch. "Just that one for Gundam Wing." The rookie replies. "How much did I miss?" She asks her brother's partner. "About the first part." Comes the reply.

About around nine forty eight, TK arrives home. She turns to see just what her little brother was wearing. She notices the white fisherman's cape gracing his head, covering most of his blond hair. She notices that TK is currently wearing white and black. She asks, "So, how was the dance?" TK glances at her as he takes off the hat. "Fine. Though Davis tried to warn me off." TK says as he takes off the black jacket and hangs it up.

Soon TK joins Patamon on the couch. "So how were your siblings?" TK asks. "They were fine, though I did pop to the Tendo's to check up on them." She says. "And?" TK asks as he focuses in on her. "We were only gone a week in that world." She tells him. "Only a week?" TK asks. She just nods and TK just shakes his head. TK checks the time and says, "I better get to bed, so should you, Urd. We do have school tomorrow." She smiles sheepishly and says, "I just want to finish watching this." TK's eyes flicker to the TV and nods. "Just don't complain when I wake you up tomorrow." TK says as he heads to the guest room.

She looks thoughtful as she returns to watching the movie. She wonders if she should press TK for details tomorrow morning. She was curious if he put the moves on someone. She smiles at the thought of her adopted baby brother dating. Though she does wonder who the lucky girl is…

)-()-(

TK sighs as he studies their fourth upgraded control spire of the day. It's been five days since the school dance and it seems that wherever they go into an area they're confronted by the latest version of the control spire. He glances sideways at Davis. Oddly enough, Davis has refused to speak to him; it started the day they returned to school on Monday. He doesn't know just what to make of the silent treatment, but as he sees it, if it helps Davis blow off steam, then it's fine by him. He has seen worst ways of letting of steam, so he's not too bothered by Davis's reluctances to speak with him.

He feels weight on his head and knows that Patamon is tuckered out. Davis has refused to use the TVs to move around to different areas. He wonders if Davis realises that it would make about three fifths of the groups Digimon exhausted. Leaving only Veemon and Armadillomon to defend the group. He snorts as Yolei yells this point to Davis. He can tell that Cody looks worried from the corner of his eye.

He doesn't see Kari, but trusts that she's close by. He walks over to the younger boy and asks, "Frustrating, huh?" Cody looks startled and looks over at him. "Kind of. When we just started to get the upper hand, the Digimon Emperor goes for an upgrade. What if we don't have what it takes to save the Digital World this time?" Cody says. He looks thoughtful and replies, "Being asked to save a world is kind of a tough burden, Cody. It's worst when you find yourself somewhere and you don't have a clue as to what you're getting into. We kept walking into one trap after another back then. We usually it seemed like we won by luck at times."

He pictures the battle between Devimon and Angemon. He blinks back the tears that threaten to fall. "You just have to get by with what you have." He says. A scream rips through the air and they all race to the northeast part of the woods. He pales as he notices Kari being held in the air by the red spider Digimon. He narrows his eyes as he watches how the Digimon seems to smirk at them as Kari hangs in the air.

"What do you want?" He spats out in anger. The red Digimon seems to smirk cruelly and says, "Who says we want anything? Maybe my master wants this girl?" Before he says anything, Davis shouts, "Why are you attacking us? You're the Digimon Emperor's enemy too! Shouldn't we be working together?" "Her master is the one who gave the Emperor his resources." He informs the others. "Her master is angry that his puppet is rebelling. This really doesn't have anything to do with us." He adds.

He can see that the others look kind of surprise at this. "Blazing Buster!" A voice cries out. They watch as the fire hits the spider and he turns to find a Digimon that looks to be made out of fire standing to their right. He notes the dark ring and looks up to find an Airdramon hovering overhead with Ken on its head. He takes note of the Flymon that also line up before the Airdramon.

He scans the surrounding area and notices about two more of the fire Digimon and about eight Vilemon. He's kind of stunned at the Vilemon, for he thought that they got rid of them during the battle with Piedmon. He glances over to where Kari is and notices she also is confused about the Vilemon. "Well, well, well. It seems to be my lucky day, all my enemies in one place." The Digimon Emperor says before laughing cruelly.

He frowns as the mummy Digimon appears and takes aim with his gun at the fire Digimon that had attacked the spider Digimon. Before the gun goes off, one of the Flymon shoots a stinger at the gun, forcing the mummy Digimon to drop it. Davis tries to tackle the large spider Digimon, the she spider just throws Kari at him and he just shakes his head and glances to where Gatomon rests.

He moves and picks up the white cat Digimon. He watches, as the two Digimon get ready for battle. Once more the mummy Digimon once more has his gun. He frowns slightly as he watches as Ken just smirks at them. He sighs as he remembers how tired Patamon and Hawkmon are. He glances over to Cody. He can see that Cody looks concerned about this.

He hears Patamon yawn and asks, "What wrong?" "We're surrounded, Patamon." He tells his partner. "You can't do anything, Patamon. Either you or Hawkmon are in any shape to armour Digivolve and Gatomon… is too injuried." He adds as he looks down at Gatomon. He feels the weight come off his head and onto his shoulder.

He sees that Yolei is also concerned about Hawkmon. He moves to be closer with the others. Kari and Davis are talking. He doesn't hear what they're talking about though, they were whispering. Once he gets closer though, Kari turns and moves to take Gatomon from him. He notes that Davis just frowns and Veemon looks confused about something. "So now what, O great leader?" Yolei asks sarcastically to Davis. "Uhm well, we beat a retreat." Davis states. He sighs and points out, "We're surrounded." He sees that Davis wants to snap at him, but Yolei cuts him off. "His right. Not only do we have to worry about these Digimon, but also those flying ones too. Also, Veemon and Armadillomon are the only ones strong enough to armour Digivolve." Yolei states.

He can see that Davis looks kind of guilty about that statement. He turns as one of the Vilemon begins the attack on the two Digimon. Soon Armadillomon and Veemon armour Digivolve into Flamedramon and Digmon. They bolt as Flamedramon and Digmon attempt to give them a chance to get away. He runs a bit more slowly then the others, though he still in the lead. He feels Patamon cling to his shirt as he goes.

He hears a buzzing sound, but doesn't worry about it. Then just as Kari and Yolei shout out, "Watch out TK!" He feels something hit and grab him. Patamon tumbles off his shoulder and yells out, "TK!" He finds himself being lifted into the air. He finds about two Flymon on him. He narrows his eyes at the figure of the Digimon Emperor. He doesn't like where this is going, not one bit.

)-()-(

He wakes on the ground, he moves his right arm and hears metal click. He moves his left arm and again hears metal sounding out. He sighs as he realises he's chained to the wall. He looks forward and finds metal bars. He gets up slowly; he guesses that Ken order him knocked out sometime during the jounrey back here.

He then tests just how far he's allowed to move away from the wall. He makes it to about two feet to the bars before he finds he can't go farther. He sighs and moves back to the wall and leans on it. His head begins to ach and he closes his eyes. He then checks to see if he has his Digivice. He sighs once more as he finds that he doesn't have it or his D-Terminal.

He doesn't know how long he sat there. He hears someone walking towards him until they stop before his cage, he doesn't even have a bed so it's a cage. He opens his eyes and surveys the Digimon Emperor. "So, you captured me." He states. "You don't seem too concerned." Ken asks with a frown. "Should I be? It's not like I have plans on staying here." He says with a hint of amusement. "Considering that you're chained up and you have no idea on where to go once you get out, I'm quite certain that you'll be here until I decided to release you." Ken says a bit smuggle. He cracks a smile and says, "You want to make a bet? If I get out of here within five minutes, you'll hand over my stuff and let me go." Ken looks uneasy about this and says, "If you don't? You'll remain here and you promise not to escape." "Deal." He says.

He touches his subspace pocket and studies the spot just behind Ken. He never done this before and Urd had advices not do this, but he doesn't want to remain here. He pictures himself mentally standing behind Ken and slowly stands. He tones out Ken baiting him with snip comments. He frowns, but resolves to follow through with this.

He moves his own body into the subspace pocket and then before the 'door' closes, flings himself through it. He breathes heavily as he stands behind the Emperor. Ken stiffens and slowly turns around. He doesn't have the energy to smirk at the stunned expression that Ken's wearing.

"I think I won." He says simple. Ken asks in shocked, "How did you do that?" He replies, "I don't know the details, but Urd does. So? Are you going to keep your end of the bet?" Though he can't see beyond the glasses, he could tell that Ken was blinking a few times before he frowns and then snarls. "Fine." Ken says and leads him out of the dungeon.

It takes about ten minutes to be lead to a room. He notices his stuff and grabs them. He turns and before he knows it, he's engulfed in a bright light. He blinks and finds himself in a forest. He looks around, but only finds a broken TV. He pockets his D-Terminal and holds out his Digivice.

He finds himself in the computer room and notices that it's about eight. He takes out his D-Terminal and sends everyone an E-mail telling them that he's fine and on his way home. He pockets his two items and heads to the roof.

He transforms and takes off into the air. He lands just beyond the gate and makes his wings disappear. He walks back to the apartment in his angel form. Though he's starving, he doesn't feel that hungry when he's an angel. He had noticed it when he was younger that he doesn't feel the same way in his cursed form then when his in his birth form. But then, both have their good points and their bad points. Until recently, being in his curse form sometimes brought memories of Patamon and his Digital evolutions to the for front of his mind. He hadn't like it for that reason, then over time he found just how many people seem to find his curse body attractive, he had only been nine at the time, so that grossed him out.

He sighs as he can picture the pros of his angel form. He knows he has better healing abilities, control of fire, language skills, doesn't get hungry or tired every easily, wings and the ability to fly, and most likely a life span longer then his birth form. He can say with conviction that he has started to lose some of his negative reasons about his angel form. He doesn't have to worry about memories of his partner haunting him and as to the attention that it brings and he knows that once he hits puberty, that he's going to get that kind of attention regardless of which body his currently in.

He makes it to the bus stop and waits for the bus. Soon he's on it and within about fifteen minutes, he walks into the apartment building. As soon as he enters the apartment, he is engulf in a hug and he can see Matt looking relieved. "How did you escape?" Urd asks once she stops with the hug. "I made a bet and won." He says. "What kind of bet?" Matt asks. He catches an orange blur and feels Patamon cling to his shirt. "I bet that I could escape within five minutes. I did and he kept his end of the deal. He handed over my stuff and then sent me to a forest area." He answers as he gently comforts Patamon on the back.

He moves and sits on the couch. His older siblings also sit down and he listens as Matt tells him what the others told them. He nods at the tale and is relieved to find that Patamon has fallen asleep. "Sorry about worrying you guys, but it's not like I planned to get captured." He says in a meek tone. "Of course not! It just happened! Its not your fault in the slightest!" Urd proclaims loudly. Matt nods and says, "Tai chewed out Davis quite well about not using the portals to get around. Patamon was devastated that he hadn't been able to protect you." He smiles at the rookie sleeping in his arms.

He sighs and asks, "So, what happened to the spider and the mummy?" Matt replies, "They were fled once the controlled Digimon retreated." He nods. "You think we should tell the others about the true identity of the Digimon Emperor?" He asks. "I'll talk with Tai about that. Well, I better get going. We do have school tomorrow." Matt says as he gets up off the couch. He nods and says, "Bye Matt. Thanks for dropping by." Soon his brother leaves and he asks, "Is there any food left over?" Urd chuckles at this and gets up off the chair. She heads for the fridge and he also gets up off the couch. He as he walks to the table, he moves Patamon onto his shoulder. He waits for the food to finish warming up.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

She frowns as she looks forward. She thought they were getting closer to finding the missing gods and goddesses, but it seems that it was a trick by a group of nine class three demons that have joined forces with local bad guys. The three groups of pairs that searched those three worlds had trouble before they finally escaped. They were currently recovering in the hospital section. They were now down six gods and goddesses, making them even shorter handed then before. It also doesn't help that they have yet to hear from the other search parties either.

Now they were thinking of appointing temporary gods and goddesses to help out around here. They also can't trust the network to help pick out candidates for those positions either. It kind of goes without saying that Keiichi would be one of the temporary gods, for he has proven himself during the Celestin incident. Now they were also being asked if they have any morals they know that they believe can handle such an important duties that gods and goddesses have. They would be third class at the most, demi-god at the every minimum.

She already pegs TK as someone who might be able to handle the responsibilities of being a god. She just doesn't know if any of the others would be up to such duties, for they still have to worry about Ken and this mysterious puppet master. She bites back a sigh as the god continues to speak.

After about eight more minutes, the speaker finishes and they're dismissed. She follows Belldandy and Skuld out of the large room. "I can't believe it! How could this happen? I mean, I didn't think that the solution is this bad." Skuld exclaims out loud. "It's almost been two months since they have disappeared and so far, only Urd out of all those that have vanished has come back. That includes out of the missing higher classed demons." Belldandy answers. She frowns as she realises just how lucky she had been to make it back and oddly enough, she asks herself just why her and anyone else.

"So, will you recommend TK?" Skuld asks. She sighs and says, "I'm also thinking about some of the other Digidestine too. I think they might be able to handle the responsibilities, though I think it might be a good idea to ask them first." See can see that her sisters look surprise at her confidence with the Digidestine. "Which ones?" Skuld asks with interest. "I think Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, and maybe Cody." She says after about thinking about for about a minute.

They soon make it to where the submissions are accepted. She takes seven sheets and begins to fill them out. Belldandy only takes one and Skuld just hung around waiting for them to finish. Soon both Belldandy and her finish their submission forms and head back to the temple. It'll be about a week before announcements are made concerning the temporary appointments of demi-gods and gods.

)-()-(

She yawns as she gets out of bed. It's Friday and they don't have any school. She heads out of her room and then through the other door. She heads into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She also summons a bottle of sake and takes a sip.

She thinks about what's happened recently concerning the Digimon Emperor. Tai agreed that it was time for the others to find out about the connection between Ken and the Digimon Emperor. Some of them took it kind of hard, but once Tai explained why they were kept in the dark, they got over it, though it seems that Davis now can't wait to keep Ken's butt. _'It must be a guy thing. Though I have yet to see TK or Keiichi display that kind of attitude.'_ She thinks as she stirs the eggs.

She moves on to check on the rice. Then she takes out an apple, grapefruit, and strawberries and cuts them up. She picks up where she left off. They haven't found a way to destroy the upgraded control spires, but they do have a way to keep them from being set up. Izzy came up with a tower opposite of an upgrade control spire and considering that Ken tied the strength of an upgraded control spire to fire, Izzy used water. Much like the upgraded control spire, this tower also has rings rotation around it. She had been more then happy to give Izzy a helping hand with those rings too. The tower isn't as big as the control spires, but it doesn't mean it isn't any less powerful. So now, it's a bit of a stalemate between them and the Digimon Emperor, for the Emperor can't build inside of those areas with the tower and the Digidestine can't build the towers where the upgraded control spires are. Either can destroy the others creations and either can the two rogue Digimon under the command of that puppet master.

She frowns as she thinks about those two. They know that the normal control spires have vanished and they don't know where they went. They doubt that Ken would destroy his own creations when all he had to do is upgrade them, so it's a mystery as to where they disappeared to. They haven't really gone after Ken in the real world though. They didn't want to chase him into staying in the Digital World.

She pauses as a surge of energy occurs in TK's room and then six other such surges around the city. She blinks in surprise, stunned that all seven of those she recommended have been approved. She takes a big sip out of the sake bottle before heading into TK's room to check up on TK. She soon opens the door and moves quietly to the bed. She notices Patamon still sleeping soundly by TK's side.

It makes her wish she had a camera to take a few pictures of the two of them together. She smiles as she notices the markings now gracing TK's face. They were red with the forehead mark reminding her of a small flame. She looks thoughtful as she wonders if she should wake her adopted brother. She sighs and begins to shake TK gently.

TK blinks sleepily at her and asks, "What… time… is it?" She grins at this, for TK had been yawning when he asks the time. "It's eight thirty seven. I think I need to explain something before you freak out." She answers. TK looks more alert and asks, "Freak out about what?" "Well, you know how we're short handed, right?" She asks. TK just nods and she continues, "Well they were asking us to submit names of morals who we think might be able to help out temporarily as either demi-gods or third class gods. I submitted your name alone with six others. It would seem that all seven of you were accepted." TK gasps and bolts right up. She catches Patamon before the orange Digimon falls off the bed and onto the floor.

She turns and finds that TK's staring into a mirror. Patamon asks sleepily, "Whats the matter?" "Your partner just made god hood." She repies. On hearing that, Patamon wakes up fully and asks, "TK's made what?" "He is now a god." She answers. TK looks over and asks, "Who else did you submit?" "Kari, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Cody." She lists off the names. "When did you submit the names?" TK asks slowly. She sighs and answers, "Just last Sunday." TK sighs and says, "It's too early for this. Could you maybe phone the others before they freak out?" She sighs and says, "I should, shouldn't I?" Patamon says, "I think it's for the best." Patamon flies out of her arms and she heads out of TK's room.

Before phoning the others, she lowers the heat for her eggs and rice. She then dials Tai and Kari's home number. She might as well inform the pair of them first.

)-()-(

She looks at all six gods and goddesses. She then glances down at the monitor that has their profiles. "Ok Tai, your domain is God of Courage for the Digital World. Your third class with a probationary license, you're alternate energy source is soda, and mode of travel is windows. For history, you're older brother to Kari, Goddess of Light for the Digital World." She reads Tai's profile. "Next is Kari, you know your domain as Goddess of Light. Your also third class with a probationary license, with alternate source of energy is sunlight and moonlight, and mode of travel is beams of light and never seen that before. For history, younger sister to Tai, God of Courage for the Digital World." She reads off for Kari.

She could click on TK's, but decided to wait until after she reads the others. "Izzy, your domain is God of Knowledge for the Digital World. Also third class with a probationary license, alternate source for energy is reading, and mode of travel is through computers. For history, you have Cody, God of minor Knowledge and Reliability." She notices the looks the looks that everyone has on their faces. "It's more because of the Knowledge then anything." She says to them. Cody and Izzy relax at that. "Ok, Cody, you heard about your domain. Once more, same class and license as with the others, alternate energy source is sushi, and mode of travel is books. For history, Izzy as your cousin." She clicks on Matt's name. "Matt, God of Friendship of the Digital World. Same class and license as before, alternate energy is… music?" She pause and looks over at Matt. "Never heard of it?" Matt hazards a guess. "True. Ok, your mode of travel is CDs. For history, TK, God of Blazing Hope your half brother with Belldandy, Skuld, and I listed as stepsiblings. Welcome to the family little brother." She says and Matt looks alert at that. She then clicks on Sora's name. "Sora, you're the Goddess of Love for the Digital World. Same as everyone before you, for energy source you have tea, and finally, you travel through water. History, you are cousin and second cousin with most love gods and goddesses."

She goes back to TK's name and clicks it. "TK, God of Blazing Hope. Oh… it says here you're second-class with a restrictive license. Alternate source of energy is water and mode of travel is by doorways. For history, Matt is listed as older half brother and your also younger half brother to Belldandy, Skuld, and myself. I'm kind of wondering how you got that second class rank though." She says the last part to herself. "I thought it was only for third class ranks at the most?" TK asks. "I thought that too. Well we'll just have to ask later, I better give you the guided tour of the building. I'm sure that we'll find your supervisors along the way too." She says.

(-TK-)

He frowns as he stands with Urd, they were waiting to speak with someone about his ranking. The others found their supervisors after Urd gave them a tour around the building. They had also met up with Belldandy and Skuld leading Keiichi around too. Skuld seemed surprise at seeing Cody though. He's kind of surprise when Belldandy gave both Matt and him a hug as she says welcome to the family and Skuld was just happy to have someone younger then her in the family. They split up once more and continued on with the tour.

He looks up as someone enters into the room. "What's wrong now, Urd?" The man asks in an annoyed tone. "TK here is classed as a second class god with restrictive licence." His older sister says. The man blinks and looks over at him. "But he's only temporary!" Urd then adds. The man just stares dumbly and then nods slowly. "I'll talk with the Almighty. Does he have a supervisor?" The man asks. "We didn't encounter anyone looking for him." Urd says. "Then you keep an eye on him." The man says and leaves the room.

His sis just sighs and turns to look at him. "Well, I guess I can for now. I do have monitor duty which is kind of easy, though boring." Urd says. Soon they leave the room and they pass by people as they go. "Urd, just how many morals were appointed as demi-gods and gods?" He asks after ten minutes of walking. "Only eight, which means it's the seven of you with Keiichi. For demi-gods, you won't be meeting any of them; they tend to keep watch over the worlds they're appointed in. They're around so we have less people to supervise those worlds; they're not that powerful though. They deal with dimensional travelers and anything trying to take over the world, they'll alert us if they encounter anything too powerful." His sis replies.

He nods thoughtfully as they make it to a large room. He blinks at the centre screen. He turns and finds that Urd is a bit head of him. He moves quickly to catch up. Urd leads him to one of the odd desks and the one working there looks up. The woman looks first at Urd and then at him. "So, Urd, who's this?" The woman asks. "Meet my half brother, TK. An error occurred and he's classed as a second-class god with a restrictive licence." His sister tells the woman. "He's one of the temps then?" The goddess asks in surprise. "Yip." Urd says. The goddess looks between them and then heads away shaking her head. Soon Urd sits in the chair and he sits at the steps. Every so often she would as him to stand behind her, she explains what she's doing and why she's doing it. It got bored and he's relieved when it was their break.

(-Urd-)

She looks over at the sleeping eight that are currently resting around the living room of the temple. Kari has her head resting on her older brother shoulder as Tai's arm rests protectively over Kari's shoulders, she found this extremely enduring and glances over at the sleeping figures of Matt and TK. They were mostly just resting by each other, not really touching. Keiichi is between Izzy and Cody, either of them touching each other. Sora is on the couch, for she was the first to fall asleep.

Slowly the markings fade and they'll appear in two weeks once more. She shakes her head and heads back into the kitchen to get supper ready. She knows that Belldandy and Skuld were busy back at the head quarters, leaving her alone with the eight temporary gods and goddesses. She finds some steaks and with a simple spell, she defrosts the four steaks. She adds spices to them and places them in a pot then she makes some rice and some salad. She turns on the burner for them and then goes about making desert.

An hour later, the sleepers begin to wake to the smells of dinner and she finishes off the bottle of sake she has been nursing for the last hour. She looks over and says, "I found steaks in the freezer, hope you don't mind Keiichi." Keiichi just nods and stares at the food as the others begin to sit down around the table. She sets drinks on the table as the others dig into the food. Keiichi looks at the food with great suspension, but then helps himself to some of the rice and salad. "I didn't do anything to the food." She tells the guy her sister loves. _'Not that I haven't before.'_ She adds silently.

Soon the foods all gone and she keeps Keiichi or anyone else from clearing the table. She takes the dirty plate and then brings out the cake she made. She sets it down and grabs the smaller serving plates to put the cake on. "I didn't know you had such a talent for cooking Urd." Keiichi says. She smirks and says, "I prefer Belldandy's cooking over mine."

Soon only two slices remain for Skuld and Belldandy to eat. TK and Matt help her with the dishes before they leave. Soon it's about eight and she casts a spell to take them back to the Digidestine reality. They touch down in the living room where TK and her currently live. Soon the others head back to their families and Matt disappears too.

TK looks around and then says, "That's right, Patamon's in the Digital World with Gatomon and Armadillomon." "It weird not having the little guy be around to greet us." She says. "I'll get him before class starts. You finished your homework, right?" Her adopted brother asks. "I finished on Thursday." She answers. Then they both yawn and she asks, "You want to shower first?" "Yea." TK says and soon disappears into his room. She sighs and lies on the couch. She turns on the TV and watches it.

After about three minutes, she hears TK come out of his room and head into the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, TK finishes and once more heads into his room. She turns off the TV and heads into her room.

Once she's done, she lies on her bed and wonders about why TK would be a second-class god. Sure TK's a part time angel, but she doesn't know what that has to do with anything. She decides to ask next time she's working. She slowly drifts off to sleep, knowing that her alarm will wake her up in the morning.

To Readers:

So to recap, Tai's God of Courage for the Digital World, Matt's God of Friendship for the Digital World, Sora's Goddess of Love for the Digital World, Izzy's God of Knowledge for the Digital World, Kari's Goddess of Light for the Digital World, Cody's minor God of Knowledge and Reliablity for the Digital World, TK's God of Blazing Hope, and as for Keiichi, God of Machines.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He lies on a couch in Davis's living room. Davis and him were partners for a history project. They had to choice a decade between 1900 AD to about 1970 AD and then they would act out a short sketch about what was happening during a decade. He was fine with Davis as a partner, though he does wonder how they'll do it with Davis not speaking with him, still.

So far, Davis as been using a note pad, but it wasn't working too well. Mostly because Davis is a slow writer, so it's slow going. They were also at Davis's cause Davis is a bit unsure of how to act around Urd. He suggests, "Did you want me to get the books out? You can grab some snacks." Davis looks in his direction, then takes out his note pad and scribbles something on it. Davis rips the page off the pad and hands it over to him. He looks at it, it reads, 'Fine, but you get your own drink!' He resists the urge to roll his eyes and snap at Davis.

He really wonders just why Davis thinks that Kari likes the protective way he acts around her or about how he continuously tries to get on Kari's good side. He knows that Davis does remind one of Tai, especially with the goggles, but he doubts that Kari would like someone who reminds her of her brother. He doesn't mind that Davis's main role model is Tai, he kind of sees Tai as a kind of older brother, but he does feel that Davis needs to try and be more himself then just a mini clone of Tai. It would be a get help if Davis would also stop treating Kari like a fragile glass figuring.

He finishes getting the books and Davis comes back with a bag of ripple chips with dip, a plate of cookies, and a large glass of soda. Davis opens the chips and then takes the lid off the chips. He opens a book about WW2 and asks, "Just which decade should we do?" Davis finishes putting the chip with dip into his mouth and then grabs the note pad and pencil off the coffee table. Davis then rips off the page and hands it to him. It reads, 'Something with action!'

He then replies, "Anything in particular? Or just something with a war?" Davis frowns as he munches on a chip. Davis scribbles on the note pad then hands him the page. It reads, 'Just as long as it isn't slow paced.' He then says, "So World War two is fine? It does have quiet a bit of action." Davis just nods and he takes out a notebook and flips to a blank page. He then takes out the outline sheet that the teacher hand did out.

The next hour was just plain slow, for Davis didn't really help that much, leaving him to read the book and their notes about the great war of the 1940's. He pauses as the door opens and an older girl walks into the apartment. He takes glances at Davis and then decides that this must be Davis's older sister. "I thought you wouldn't be back until 8!" Davis shouts at his sister. "Jenny's mom got angry with all the noise, so we left." Davis's sister answers. "So, who's your friend?" The teen asks.

Davis blinks and then glances at him. He then decides to answer the teen's inquiry. "I'm TK. We're working on an assignment for history." He tells her. "I'm Jun." Jun replies. He blinks and asks, "You know Urd?" Jun's eyes flash at the name and she says, "Yea I do, you're her little brother?" He replies, "We're not blood related, thought we consider each other family." Jun nods and says, "You know there's this party this weekend, but Urd can't make it. You know why?" He answers, "Visiting her younger siblings. She leaves Friday nights." Jun nods and says, "Well I'll leave you two so you can finish up your assignment." Jun then heads into the hallway and then into one of the rooms.

"What was that?" Davis asks, forgetting that he wasn't talking with him. "I'm just being friendly." He answers. Davis just stares at him like he grew a second head. "You just don't go around making friends with people's older sibling!" Davis says. "You're friends with Tai, whose Kari's older brother." He points out. "That's different!" "How is it different?" He asks patiently. "Just because!" Davis says. He sighs and soon Davis is trying to lecture him about how it's different. He just resists the urge to sigh at most of what Davis is saying.

)-()-(

Oddly enough, they got a B+ on the history assignment. Davis was ecstatic about the mark, even going as give him a short hug and then swinging Yolei around for about two seconds. Luckily both Cody and Kari were spared during that event.

It's been a whole month since he and some of the other Digidestine first transformed into gods and goddesses. One of the things they were curious about was why Cody is a minor God of Knowledge and Reliability, for they know why Cody can be a God of Knowledge, but why Reliability? They haven't found any Digi Egg of Reliability, but then again, they haven't searched around for it either. For all they know, there is one and it might belong to Cody, even if they have yet to find it.

Though this also brings up another question, if there is an egg for Reliability, then what about Sincerity and Friendship? And if they're out there, then do they belong to Yolei and Davis? Funny, but either Kari or him seem too bothered by the thought that Cody, Davis, and Yolei might end up with two Digi Eggs by the time they're through.

Currently they were following up a lead for the Digi Egg of Friendship. According to Agumon, there's this image of the crest of Friendship on this cliff face, close to a railroad track. He looks to his left and frowns once more. "Again?" Patamon asks. He simply nods and sighs. "Think we should confront whoever it is?" He asks his partner. "Might as well, if it's bothering you this much." The orange Digimon says.

He looks over to the others and shouts out, "I'm going to check something out! We'll catch up!" "Be careful!" Yolei shouts. He nods and turns to his left with Patamon on his head. It takes about five minutes before they find a green Digimon. The Digimon was on the small side with what looks to be a black ring around the tip of its body.

"Why are you following us?" He asks. "It's about Ken…" The Digimon says slowly. "What about him?" Patamon asks. "He's working on something and he wouldn't tell me what, but I know it's something terrible." The green Digimon says. He asks slowly, "Then why tell me?" "Because you seem to know how to rouse him into doing different things. This is one of those times that he really needs to be roused before he doesn't something really bad." The rookie Digimon answers.

He sighs and studies the Digimon before him. "You're his partner. I mean true partner, not a slave." He states. The Digimon nods and says, "I remember when Ken was such a gentle boy. I just wish he would returns to the Ken I used to know." The Digimon says wistfully. He smiles at that and asks, "I don't believe I know what Digimon you are." "I'm Wormon." The green rookie says. "I'll see what I can do Wormon, though I'm wondering, what's happening between Ken and those other two?" He asks. "Oh, they have a small army of control spire Digimon trying to take out this destiny stones, though, they're not having much luck of it. I better go now, see you later." Wormon says.

Patamon and him watch Wormon crawl away, he just sighs and wonders if he should be having a headache by now. "So you ever heard of this destiny stones?" He asks his partner. "Nope, but then again, I never heard of Digimon made out of control spires." The rookie says. He smiles slightly and says, "Well, we now know where those normal control spires went. I wonder how loudly Davis will yell out his disbelief?" "I think it might be better to wait until we're back in the real world." Patamon suggests. He nods and then thinks out loud as they head back to the group, "I do kind of wonder though. Where is Ken's Digi Port?"

It doesn't take long for them to catch up with the others. He finds them kind of standing around the rim of a crater. "So?" Yolei asks once they're close to the group. "It was a Wormon with some info." He then changes the subject, "And?" He motions to the crater. "That thing weights a ton!" Davis exclaims. He looks thoughtful and says, "Maybe it's not the right time to use it." Kari nods slowly and says, "But at least we found it." "But I want to see what it'll armour Digivolve Veemon into!" Davis says sadly.

They all sigh and Veemon says, "I bet I armour Digivolve into something with a large blade on my nose!" He moves over to the edge and studies the Digi Egg. "That's because the egg has that wicked blade on it." Gatomon says dryly. He nods as he notices the blade and the colour of the egg that will most likely be the armour. Soon Davis mentions how hungry he is and it's echoed by Veemon, then followed by Yolei and Hawkmon. Davis leads the way back to where the Digi Port is. He's just thinking on how to word the info that Wormon gave him. He just hopes that they find out more about these destiny stones that those two Digimon are attacking.

(-Urd-)

'_It's funny. We have yet to learn just why TK is a second-class god and it's been over a good month now. Why do I get the feeling that I'm being kept in the dark?'_ She thinks as she walks down the hall towards the lockers where the weapons are stored. She still hasn't received an answer to her official inquiry about TK or about his status. She sighs as she opens the door.

The clerk for the storage looks up from his book and studies her. "Mission?" The clerk asks in a bored tone. "Yea, I'm supposed to get gear and a weapon here." She tells the bored goddess behind the desk. The clerk nods and gets up off her seat. She watches as the goddess disappears into the back room.

She's nervous, she wonders if she should have told TK about her change in duties this weekend. For all she knows, she could be gone for a few months. _'Only more reason to complete this quickly.'_ She tells herself. After about what feels like a hour, the clerk appears with some armour plates for her shoulders, legs, arms, and chest. There's a long sword with a shield with an image of a pair of white and black wings on the front. The clerk hands them over and she takes them.

She puts on the pieces of armour first and then puts the long sword on the belt; the sword rests on her left side. She asks, "Is the shield really necessary?" "That's what this memo says." Is her answer, she then sighs and leaves the clerk alone to finish off her book.

It takes her about fifteen minutes to make it to the portal room. She glances around for her partner as she waits for the god currently on duty to get to her. After about five minutes, the god says, "Ok, you're clear to go." "Wait, don't I have a partner?" She asks, alert to the fact she might be going in alone. "Says here that it's a single person mission." The god tells her. She was beginning to get the feeling that whatever mission she's on, it's going to give her a real big headache.

Soon she steps up to the opening of the portal and taking a long, deep breath she then walks through it. She soon finds herself in what appears to be a few days old battleground. She notices the bodies and found that not all of them were human. She moves closer to one of the more inhuman looking ones and notices the reptilian features as wells as what appears to be feathers too.

She turns away and begins to pick her way through the battlefield. She had noticed the bodies of horses and things that had been mounts as well. She made a quick note of those so she can identify them later, for she might encounter living examples of them later.

She found a trail and decided to head east. She waits until she's a good distance away from the battlefield before reaching into her pouch and taking out a scroll. She breaks the seal with ease and reads the contains of the scroll, 'Mission is to find and locate two members of the previous search party. Also, a demon by the name of Aaron will be appearing to help. His mission is to locate the demon or demons that set the trap. This world's time is faster then our own, so you have a total of four months, which in our time is four hours, to find and retrieve the pair.'

She sighs and rolls the scroll back up. _'At least I'm not working with Mara.'_ She thinks as she repacks the scroll. She kept scanning the surrounding field as she walks down the beaten path. She would summon a bottle of sake every so often as she goes.

Once night fell, she heads for a large rocky out cropping and begins to set up a campfire. Luckily, ever since she started working at the network, she began to pack away food into her subspace pocket as well as cloths and a very large amount of sake. So all she had to do is summon what she needs out of the pocket.

After about four hours, she feels a demonic aura come her way. She cocks an eyebrow at the demon that appears. He's about five and three fifths tall with red hair and yellow eyes. His markings are in white, which seem to glare out from his tanned brown skin. Aaron's cloths also had patches of armour and he has a battle-axe strapped to his back. "So, your that goddess, huh?" Aaron says. "And you're that demon."

Aaron just sighs and says, "You're Hild's daughter. Funny, I thought that I might end up with someone different." She snorts and says, "I was expecting a god for a partner, not a demon. So, what can you do?" Aaron sits down as he unstraps the halter that's holding the axe. Aaron lies it on the ground and says, "I'm second class with restricts. Second source is juice and mode of travel is through fire. You?" "Alcohol and TV screen." She replies. They remain sitting around the fire, then after a few minutes asks, "So, how many demons do you think are involved?" "One second class at the minimum with a bunch of lower demons." Aaron says. She nods and says, "You get first watch." She lies down with her head on her arms and closes her eyes.

)-()-(

They traveled together, she was kind of glad that Aaron came prepared with his own cash of juice, for she didn't think to store any in her subspace pocket. They didn't talk much, only simple questions and answers. They found a village about four days of traveling.

They both noticed the minor demonic vibes giving off of some of the humans; Aaron figures that the demons most likely have been breeding with the local humans. The blood was thin and therefore weak, meaning that it has been a few centuries since it was introduced. Fleetingly, she wonders if some of those nonhuman bodies were from the demon breeding such features into the local population as slaves.

"This is a mess and a half." Aaron says softly. She nods and says, "It's weak though." Aaron snorts and replies, "This will earn whoever's behind this a permanent demotion as well a halving of their magic. I shudder to think about the punishments for the lower demons." "I didn't know you could do that." She says to Aaron, clearly impressed. "Both your father and mother work together to do it. It's an extreme punishment to merit out." Aaron says. She could imagine as they head towards what appear to be an inn.

They find a few cutthroats sitting at a table. She shoulders her shield a bit, she kind of wonders why anyone would want to carry something as bulky as a shield in the first place, she's just glad that she can wear it like a back pack.

Aaron moves to a table in a back corner and she takes off the shield, she dares not take off the long sword. A waitress appears and asks what they'll have. They just order the cheapest beverage and some mutton. Aaron watches the waitress walk away. She rolls her eyes and turns to watch the mercenaries.

It seems that they were arguing about something, she doesn't know what though. Soon the drinks appear and she tries not to wrinkle her nose at the smell. She takes a sip and finds it sour and salty. She can see that Aaron looks like he wants to gag too. With great effort, they swallow the rotten stuff. After that, they both transformed the drink into something that tastes better. Their food arrives about twenty minutes in and they find that it wasn't as bad as they expected.

Half way through their meal, one of the mercenaries stands up and shouts, "I rather court with an Oreth then to work for that black and insane maggot! If you're heading to Bone Keep, count me out." With that, him and about two others head out of the tavern once they put gold on the table to cover their meal and drinks.

Aaron and her share looks and then study the group of four. The leader looks around the tavern and then sets eyes on the pair of them. The man studies Aaron and then moves onto looking at her. She can see that he's undressing her with his eyes and bites down on the fury that's building up inside. "If he lays on figure on me…" She says softly, so Aaron can hear. "And here I though all goddesses and gods were patient and forgiving beings." Aaron says, clearly amused by her threat. "I'm half demon, so don't look surprise if I flare his hide." She replies, the others at the table also follow their leaders gaze and she makes a fist and sends them a glare. Those three pale and look over at Aaron, thought the leader was clearly too busy to notice the glare she sent to his subordinates.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

It took them about a month and a half to make it to Bone Keep. Aaron and her were lucky that the band had a pair of horse for them to ride, though the others were riding on cat like creatures call Grel. The bridals for them had nasty horns on the plates and the plates on the legs had sharp scales pointing downwards. The Grel were about six feet at the shoulder and ten feet long. The adult male of the group has a spiked mane and the two adolescent males had spike hair, the beginnings of a mane.

They were in time joined by two other groups of mercenaries; they also just rode horses like Aaron and her. So they now count around twenty-nine in a single group. She also isn't the only woman in the group any more, there were now eight of them and she's glad about that too, she was about to curse Trevor's special member the next time he tried to hit on her.

Bone Keep was raw with demonic energies as well as faint divine energies, though the demonic energies seem to cover most of the divine energies. She knows that she'll find the missing gods here and just wonders just what to do next. She knows that Aaron has his own agenda and would only help her to an extent, which leaves her pretty much alone. She eyes the main building of Bone Keep and sighs a bit at how the building looks.

Bone Keep was made out of white marble and then someone took time in shaping and chiselling out parts of it to make it look like it's made out of bones. The gate was made out of a special metal that looks black and is quite good at repelling the magic used around here. They walk their mounts through the open gate and she notices soldiers practicing their sword work. Not all of the soldiers are human; some remind her of the bodies she saw at the place where she landed, only whole and animated.

About two of the six races are giving off medium amounts of demonic aura. She can see that Aaron frowns as he studies them. She looks away and Trevor motions for everyone to stop. Then he moves forward towards someone who looks important and dismounts. Soon Trevor is speaking with that person. After a few minutes, Trevor is frowning and looks kind of mad about something. The man that Trevor is talking with keeps a calm look throughout the argument.

Soon Trevor turns and walks back to where they are. "It seems that the master of the Keep are not around. Also to sign up, we have to have an interview with the man. So we've been asked to find lodgings in an inn until his greatness appears." Trevor says in a snip tone. She is relieved, for this means that she can scout out the Keep without the more powerful demon around, though it also means that Aaron will have to wait to confront the main demon.

Soon the group splits up and Aaron and her guide their mounts to an inn call Fire's Run. They stabled the horses and then headed inside. Aaron spoke with a being serving beer and soon Aaron hands over some gold and the reptilian being just motions for them to head up stairs. They head up the stairs and then Aaron leads them to a room. They enter and she asks, "You going to do the wards or should I?" Aaron motions for her to do them and she decides to do the most basic ones, though she didn't add the ones for keeping demons out.

Soon the most basic wards are set and she turns to find Aaron drinking some juice. She summons a bottle of sake and begins to nurse it. She notices that Aaron used a spell to made two beds. "Don't want Hild bugging you about sleeping with her daughter, huh?" She asks dryly. Aaron shudders a bit and says, "I don't need someone fooling with my love life, thank you very much." She chuckles a bit at that, though she did sit on the other bed.

She yawns and says, "Wake me up by sun set, will you?" Aaron sighs and says, "Fine, but I'm tagging along. There are other demons within the Keep." She just nods and soon drifts off into slumber land, she doubts very much that it'll be a walk in the park.

(-TK-)

He eyes the game system that Tai is currently playing. Matt is using the other control and seems to be one spot ahead of the pack. Tai was making a funny face and he munches on some chips. Davis was busy catching up on homework and Cody was having computer troubles so Yolei was helping to fix the computer, thus leaving Kari and him kind of bored. Tai was having Matt over and Kari invited him over.

With Urd gone, it was kind of lonely at him with just Patamon and himself. With Patamon resting on his shoulder, he had walked to Tai and Kari's apartment. Once inside, Patamon went off to be with Gatomon, leaving him on the couch with Kari and watching their brothers playing a racing game. He wonders if he couldn't talk Kari into helping him with something…

(-Urd-)

They glide through the halls without anyone noticing them. They so far have counted about three beast type demons, very low on the demon social latter and easily disposed of, Aaron had trouble with the third one so she killed it before it ripped Aaron's left arm off. She did a quick healing spell and then Aaron did a spell to get rid of the remains.

Then they found about five third quarter demons, they left them alone though. Mostly because they're magic was restrained to the point where they couldn't scents her aura without someone giving orders. Then came a hive of insectoid demons, Aaron was in a bloody rage at the very scene, but she head trouble talking him out of destroying the eggs. She points out that if they did, then their presences would be noted within the first minute after the eggs were gone.

She might not know that much about the lower demons, but she guesses that there's a really good reason why those insect demons aren't allowed to breed beyond the demon realm. She just hopes that she did the right thing about talking Aaron out of killing those eggs. Though by then, they were getting close to where the divine aura is the strongest.

They stop before a wall of black metal. She's uncomfortable by the energies guarding the door. Aaron traces a symbol on the door and it glows and then it opens. She moves through the door and scans the room. She then notices the pair of gods chained up. She moves and does a quick spell to remove the chains. She then does a major healing spell on the pair.

She then takes out the scroll and opens it. She then moves each of the god's hands to touch the scroll, then pauses and glances over at Aaron. She knows that her mission is finished, but she doesn't know what's going to happen with Aaron though. She does know that the demon will need back up. She sighs and blames TK for making her care more about the well being of others, though she does it with a soft smile.

She steps away from the scroll and activates the teleportation spell. Soon the two gods disappear and she says, "Now, just what is your plan?" Aaron studies her and says, "I'll need help with a massive teleportation spell and it will send those with a lot of demonic blood to a special room. Then we head out and wait for the head honcho to arrive back." She nods and asks, "Now or tomorrow?" Aaron looks thoughtful and then says, "Now would be the best. Though I suggest that we bar this room before we do anything." She nods and soon they set about doing so. They also then summon items out of their respective subspace pockets and then they begin to create the right diagram on the floor, they used the ink that Aaron is carrying for this occasion.

They both down about one bottle of their secondary sources. Then Aaron begins to chant, she just sends energy to help build the spell, and between them, it builds quickly. It took half the time it would normally take for just one person casting the spell. There's a pause after Aaron finishes off his chanting, then the diagram on the floor pulses and then a surge of energy moves out and ensnare those with a high amount of demonic energies.

Exhausted, both Aaron and she fall to the ground, though they were smart enough to have mats behind them to comfort their fall. Soon she can't stay awake and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

)-()-(

She woke and blinks as her mind tries to register where she is. IT takes about ten minutes, but she finally remembers. She rolls onto her side and grabs the bottle resting on its side. She twists the lid and takes a big sip of the sake. It works and she perks up and sits up and checks to see what condition Aaron is in.

She notices that Aaron's still out and once more take a sip out of her bottle. She finishes it and grabs another one and also downs it. She feels much better and decides to wait to drink her third bottle. She then sighs and summons her homework. She had decided to start bring it with her so she isn't so rushed to finish it on Sunday.

About an hour, Aaron wakes up and asks, "Since when do Goddesses go moral school?" "I'm currently staying with my occasional little brother. I'm posing as a moral." She replies. Aaron raises an eyebrow at the mention of a brother and asks, "You said occasional, how can someone be an occasional sibling?" She sighs and says, "Every two weeks, he's a temporary god and according to records, he's my half brother." "So now you're accepting inters then?" Aaron says. She nods and says, "Between searching parties and overseeing worlds, we gods are running short handed. I image that it's the same with you guys." Aaron shrugs and says, "Kind of unconventional way of filling positions." She just shrugs and says, "Well it's working. Also, you might want to relax and recover in the meantime. We'll need to be in top form to mean the master mind of this." Aaron gives her a sour look and then picks up a fourth bottle of juice and begin to nurse it.

)-()-(

All they had to do was wait for about week for the main demon to appear. Surprisingly, he's a third class demon using an artefact made on this world to give him a power boost. It also seems that he killed is fellow demons to stay in power and had fused demon blood into humans and some of the nonhumans.

Both Aaron and her were shocked when Zetch told them. She doesn't remember any deaths occurring and wonders if the doublet system is down. It was a chilling thought. It took them two hours of battling before they finally captured Zetch. They then destroyed the artefact and did a minor teleportation spell with just the three of them.

Other then an unpleasant encounter with Mara and then a really uncomfortable hour mother daughter bonding, she left. She appeared in the portal room and headed to return the armour and the sword and shield. She then headed to make her report. She also learnt that the two gods Aaron and her rescued were doing fine.

She then headed to find her sisters. She could do with some company.

(-TK-)

Kari agreed to help him out and he just hopes it'll work the way they plan it. He can hear Patamon snoring overhead on the back of the couch. He frowns a bit as he thinks about just how they're going to do something very dangerous, but he really thinks it'll work.

He cringes at what Tai, Matt, and even Urd would say when they find out what he proposed to do and that he convinced Kari and Gatomon to come with him. He just hopes it works and he sighs as he turns off the TV. He picks up Patamon and heads into his room. He remembers to turn off all the lights before turning in. They'll have a long day tomorrow and if he's right, they could very well use his computer as a Digi Port, Urd had gotten them both computers last week when she grew bored of just having to watch TV and reading.

)-()-(

He opens the door and smiles as Kari and Gatomon enter the apartment. "You really think it'll work?" Kari asks as they head into his room. "I think it will. I doubt that Ken's parents would bother him if they think he's doing something important in his room." He says. He opens the guest room door and Kari and Gatomon seem to pause.

He looks between the short hallway and then over at the pair. "O, sorry, I've grown use to it. Urd made it so we both have our own rooms, I don't know how she did it, but it works." He tells them. Kari nods a bit and soon they enter into his room.

Patamon flies and then lands on his shoulder. He then stands before the computer and the Digi Port appears on the screen. They then hold out their Digivices and they enter into the Digital World. He had chosen a mountain region as their destination. He turns and sighs as Kari and the two Digimon get up off the floor. "You know, this is getting really old." Kari mutters and he just nods.

Soon they head up hill, towards the peak. He had chosen this area for it's isolated and if it fails, then they don't have to worry about his secret reaching the ears of the Digimon Emperor. They soon stand as close as they can to the control spire of the region. He scans around and then nods.

Kari and the Digimon stand back, giving him room to transform. He stretches out his wings and then feels the area for a heat source. He finds one within the base of control spire. He takes a step towards the control spire; the barrier surrounding the control spire resists him, but doesn't stop him. He takes a look behind him, then with a sharp nod from Kari, he then continues on his way towards the base.

He pauses as he notices the locked door. He presses his lips together and as he places a hand on it. It's cold to his touch, but he slowly commands a flame to circle around his hand. Slowly the door glows and allows him to pass through into a short hallway. He stares at the odd mist that moves along the floor.

Negative emotions rise up and he quickly realises that somehow the mist is powering up those kinds of emotions. It wasn't as overwhelming, though it does kind of gives one a bit of a shock at first. He pauses at the doorway to the room. He spies how all colour seems to be drained out of everything. His eyes rest on something that does remind one of a fire, but it wasn't fire. The holder gives an impression of a torch as it rests within the centre of the room.

He then studies the walls and shakes his head at the programs written on the walls. He then summons a ball of blue fire and smiles slightly as he notices that it remains blue. He then looks at the cloths and nods as the colour returns to them. He then commands the fire to circle the platform with the torch. The fire obeys and he moves into the hallway before he commands the fire to create a blast in hopes of destroying the platform.

He turns as so to keep his eyes from seeing the blinding light. He stiffens as a large crack it heard. He then races through the short hallway and then through the exit door. He spreads his wings wide and flies through the air; he can hear the spire crash behind him. He lands by where the others are. He transforms back into his birth form and then turns to see the extent of the damage.

"What did you do?" Kari asks with awe. "I just ordered my fire to explode in the room at the base of the tower." He answers. "That's it?" Gatomon asks. "Well, yea. Though its funny, the thing powering the spire isn't a fire. It's some kind link to a place that supports negative feelings and thoughts." He tells them. Patamon lands on his head and says, "Well, whatever you did, it sure worked!" He nods slightly, so that Patamon wouldn't fall. "Very true, though I think we should retreat before something happens." He says.

They head down hill, back to where they arrived. He wonders if Flamedramon might be the key to getting passed and destroying those control spires. For if Flamedramon could get to the base of the tower, then into that room and uses a Fire Rocket…

But that might be wishful thinking, for the barrier does keep out Digimon. He presses his lips together as he thinks about it. He knows that there's something he should know, but for now can't remember what. He just hopes that someone has a good idea on how to get pass the barrier.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½, plus for this chapter, Narnia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

She just shakes her head as she remembers when TK told her about how he destroyed the control spire. She was happy that they now know that they can destroy the control spires, but Tai, Matt, and her were angry that TK only asked Kari to help out. Davis was angry because Kari could have fallen and broken her ankle or get kidnapped. Yolei and Cody took it in stride as well as the others.

She looks over to where TK is holding a staff. TK's going through a quick training lesson on combat. TK twirls it with one hand and then whacks a training dummy that appears before him. The dummy vanishes and another one appears two minutes later, behind him. Soon the time between the appearing dummies deceases and TK is pressed to keep up with the whacking of the dummies.

The reason why TK and the others temporary gods and goddesses going through this kind of trainings was simple, they might be needed to help out with rescue missions. The boys were currently training in combat, leaving Kari and Sora to learn how to cast spells. She switches the screen to take a look at how Izzy is coming along. She just sighs at as the picture reveals Izzy kind of getting hit by the clubs that the dummies summon to attack.

She pushes the reset button and alters the speed from normal to slow. She also checks the level and finds it is at easy. She sighs and clicks a button to show how Cody is doing. She nods at the moves Cody is using on the dummies, though she can tell he's pacing himself, he was getting tired. She clicks the button and checks up on Keiichi.

Keiichi was doing as well as TK and Cody; only Keiichi had a heavier wooden board sword. She notices that Keiichi was breathing a bit heavier, but doesn't seem to be too tired yet. She then clicks the button and watches Tai hitting most of the dummies that appear with his twin wooden swords. Though Tai did get as good as he gives, she notices that he's tiring fast. She pushes the button for the speaker and says, "I'm going to pause it for you. It'll start up after twenty minutes." Tai nods and she sets it up so it'll restart in twenty minutes.

She clicks the button and finds Matt just swinging at random times, sometimes hitting dummies and at other times not. She sighs; she then checks how many dummies Matt's hit so far. The number is thirty-three percent of the dummies were getting hit. She shakes her head, but decides to leave him alone. She then brings up the others count and nod at the percentages. Keiichi's success rate is forty-seven, Cody's fifty-one, Tai's forty-nine, and TK's forty-eight.

She turns and Herb steps through the door into the control room. "It seems that both TK and you have a visitor." The third class god informs her. She looks surprised and then heads to the door. She puts in the code for TK's room into the keypad. The door opens and she steps through the door.

(-TK-)

He walks behind Urd as she leads them through the halls towards their destination. He wonders just who would want to meet with Urd and him at the same time. He and the others were undergoing battle training, for they might be asked to go on search and rescue missions. Oddly enough, they, excluding Izzy, felt more comfortable with this training then what they were doing before. But then, they were more used to battle situations then sitting around a computer.

He snaps out of his thoughts as Urd pauses before a door. He pauses and then notices this really odd aura flowing out of the room. He's puzzled about it, for he doesn't know what it is. He gives his sister a questioning look, but she doesn't look his way as she takes a deep breath and then opens that door.

Urd says, "Hild." He follows his sister into the room and finds Urd glaring at the lady sitting down. "O come now, I told you to call me mother!" Hild says. Then Hild looks over at him. "So, you must be the temporary half brother, huh? I'm Hild, Urd's mother and head demon of Hell." Hild says. He just blinks at this and Urd asks, "And what's the leader of Hell doing away from her throne?"

Hild looks hurt and says, "Can't a mother meet her step son?" He watches as Urd gives Hild a glare as she says, "I thought you and father are split up? So how is it that TK here your step son?" It was about that time did his sister realize her error. "TK? Cute nickname. Nice to meet you." Hild says. "Thank you, I guess." He says. Hild flashes him a smile. "What domain do you have?" Hild asks, but before he could answer, his sis says, "It's none of your concern."

He's kind of surprise that Hild didn't get overly upset about this. "Can't a mother know who her only daughter is running around with?" Hild says innocently. He cocks an eyebrow at that statement and asks, "Isn't Urd a little too old to be babied?" Hild answers, "She'll always be my baby girl." Urd just sighs and says, "I'm happy as a goddesses! Can't you just stay out of my life?" Hild sighs and says to him, "I hope you're not this disrespectful to your mother." He answers, "I don't see her as much as I want to, Urd and I are currently living with my dad, though my older brother is living with her." "TK! Stop talking with the enemy!" Urd shouts. He blinks and says, "It's not like she can do anything here. Plus she's a guest and your mother."

Urd just groans and says, "You're really naïve, she's the one who orders around demons to do her dirty work." He says, "So? She's still your mother. I doubt she wants to harm either of us, I mean, if she harms me, you'd most likely find away to make her life hell. You lived with her long enough to know her likes and dislikes, right?" Urd blinks at that and then smiles evilly. "I hadn't thought about it that way." Hild frowns and looks uncomfortable at that. Urd says, "So, you're still scared of guys in purple dinosaurs suits?" Hild sends Urd a glare and hisses, "You wouldn't dare! Your scared of them too!" "True, but then again, you have it worst then I do." Urd says.

Soon the mother and daughter duo are arguing about which fears are the silliest and he wonders if he shouldn't have waited until after they were gone to point that out. He current wonders if there might be a way out of the room without either of them noticing him leaving. He cringes at the mention of listening to a kiddie song for a whole day.

(-Urd-)

She hums as she walks down the hall with her little brother in toe. She just had the greatest meeting with her mother in like ever. She really hadn't thought about using what scared Hild to her advantage, for once she decided to be a goddess instead of a demoness, she just tried to suppress the memories. She also found it fun to get under Hild's skin.

They made it to the practice wing is and soon she leaves TK with the instructor. She leaves to check in with her other siblings. She's also glad that today is Sunday too.

(-TK-)

He rests on the couch, Patamon yawns and lands on the back of the couch. His stomach growls, reminding him that he need to eat dinner. They had long day of it, first they had to keep the controlled Digimon away from the base of the spire, then they had to deal with those two Digimon trying to convert the falling control spire into a Digimon, and then they had to set up a site for their tower.

Oddly enough, Yolei got a signal for a Digi Egg. They had plans for finding it tomorrow after school. He wonders how Davis will take it if Yolei uses her Digi Egg before he gets to. It seems that Davis is getting the short end of the stick, but it would help if Davis doesn't let his pride make judgements. Though Davis has been trying to ask everyone if they need a rest after a battle. He's also kind of happy that Urd's been buying extra food and drinks, he's been stocking his subspace pocket with foodstuffs to snack on during missions. Yolei admitted that she's glad she didn't have to supply the snacks, even though her family owns a grocery store.

Not that he blames her, the Digimon plus Davis does eat quite a bit. He thanks his lucky stars that Urd has access to that bank account that seems to never to run out of money. He kind of wonders where the money comes from, but has really thought to ask his adopted sis. He then blinks and sits up and looks around the apartment.

"Where's Urd?" He asks out loud, Patamon's snorts answer him. He smiles softly at his sleeping partner. He sighs and gets up off the couch. He heads into the kitchen and notices the fish in the sink. He then preheats the oven and then takes out a pot. He takes out the spices and some sake from the fridge. He soon puts butter onto the pan as well as the sake. He places the spiced fish into the pot and places it on the heater.

He sets a timer and then moves onto making rice and other items that goes with serving fish. He does wonder where Urd currently is, for she's usually home before him and had supper ready for them. It's not that he's not capable of making his own meals; it's just that he's usually tired by the time he gets home.

(-Urd-)

She frowns as she glances over at Ender and Harriet; the pair are third class god and goddess. The mission was a quick one, for they have finally found possible world where a god or goddess resides. She studies Ender as she thinks about the mission details.

Ender had a bit of a run in with Loki and is now in the form of a satyr. Ender's horns are glossy black with a mane of tawny hair and the hind fur being a light brown. The hooves are split like goats and are a shade of black. Ender needs to wait about two hundred years before the magic for the transformation runs out, though hundred and thirty-eight years have passed since then. Leaving sixty-two years left before Ender to return to his normal form. Ender's markings are still on his goatish looking face.

She sighs and turns to look at the portal and sighs as she takes a step towards the shimmering pool of energy. She hears the other two-step behind her. She understands why she was chosen for this mission, she just doesn't know why she's going with two gods when one would do. She had cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Ender. She wonders just what kind of world they're heading towards that will accept Ender's appearance.

Soon she steps through the shimmering portal of energy and onto a grassy field. She watches as a figure shimmers into existence and takes the form of a lion. "You've come for Enki." The lion says. She nods and says, "You don't seem too surprise about that." The golden lion replies, "I felt energies like Enki probing around. I'm Aslan, ruler of this land." "I'm Urd and the one with horns is Ender and the other is Harriet." She says to Alsan. The great lion nods and turns to lead them to where Enki rests.

)-()-(

Enki was glad to find them and was kind enough to explain why he was laying low. It seems that that group of demons have also been searching around for gods to torment as well. She wonders if Hild was having trouble with that group, for if what Enki is hinting at is slightly true, then they might want to deal with that group before continuing their search and rescue missions. It also makes her wonder about how many gods they have found and are tormenting.

She steps out of the TV screen and finds TK and Patamon about to begin. She smiles at the smell of food and says, "I had a quick mission to do." Her little brother just nods at that and then motions for her to join them at the table. She grabs a plate and some utensils before sitting down. She smiles at the sight of the fish and they soon start eating.

As they do the dishes she updated TK about what happened during the mission. She told her brother a bit about the world created by a great lion named Alsan. TK and Patamon seem amazed at some of the things that roamed that land, like talking beasts, Minotaurs, and Gryphons. Though the idea of singing a world into creation was something rarely done, the demi-god Alsan seemed to do a fine job of it though.\

After she was done, TK and Patamon told her about what they did during their time in the Digital World. She sighs at the description of how the spider tried to create a Digimon from the falling spire. She decides that the spider and the mummy must be getting desperate about something. Perhaps their master's getting impatient with their progress.

They remain silent for a bit, each with their own thoughts. She then says, "I'm going to have a bath. I'll remember to leave you with some hot water." TK nods at that and says, "I think I better get some advance reading in while you do that." She nods and Patamon follows her into the guest room. She opens the door to TK's room for Patamon, and then heads into her room to get ready for her bath.

(-TK-)

He glances up from his manga and over at Davis. It was a nice day out and they were allowed outside to eat their lunch. Kari decided to sit with some of her other friends, Yolei and Cody headed off to the library, and he decided to sit under a tree to eat his lunch.

"I need to talk with you." Davis says as he sits down. He closes his graphic novel and asks, "What about?" Davis shifts his weight a bit and says, "What should we do about Ken? I mean after we defeat him." He looks thoughtful and asks, "Have you asked anyone else this question?" "No. And I can't seem to get this thought out of my head." Davis answers.

He nods and says, "He's a Digidestine, whether or not he likes it. Something more is influencing his actions other then grief and self-guilt. I can't figure it out, but I do think Ken's prone to running away from an unbearable solutions. Truth be told, I believe that on some level, Ken knows that the Digital World isn't some game but a real world." Davis scowls and says, "Then he knows he's doing something wrong, but doesn't change it." He nods at that and replies, "True, but he also knows he can't just back out either. He's scared of our reactions. He's a very lonely kid and he doesn't know how to make friends easily. I believe when his brother died, it really hit him hard." He then frowns and then adds, "Ken might have felt he needed to take Sam's place as the family genius too. There's a lot of reason why Ken is the way he is, but there's strengthening his negativity too."

Davis looks away and says, "You sure gave this a lot of thought." He smiles slightly and says; "I might have read one too many psychology books during my time when it was just Urd and him. Did also doesn't help that I get bored in class."

Davis nods at that and then changes the subject. "I guess I kind of feel inferior around you. You just seem so… wise and people seem to listen to what you say." Davis confesses. He notices that Davis is uncomfortable about this, but seems willing to continue. "Me wise? I just experienced more then you have. It also helps that I don't have much of an ego too. And trust me when I say I know someone with a larger ego then Tai and you combined. It also gets him into a lot of trouble with people. So I've seen what too much pride is and what it does." Davis looks surprise at that.

"You think I might be able to, you know, get Kari to like me? If I lay off the ego thing?" Davis asks. "I think everyone right now is a little too young to be thinking about those kind of things. Just try and be her friend and if things play out that she grows fond of you, then…" He lets that sentence drift off. Davis looks relieved and thoughtful at that advice. "Also, you might find that you reminder a little too much like Tai for her to see you as anything other then a brother." He adds. "You think I'm like Tai?" Davis asks, clearly pleased with the comparison. He nods at that and Davis blinks as he thinks about that and then looks disappointed.

"So for Kari, dating me might be like dating her older brother?" Davis says slowly. He nods at that and says, "I would imagine. I certainly wouldn't want to date someone who reminds me of Urd. That would be spooky." Davis nods and says, "And I wouldn't want to date someone like Jun either. Thanks for the great advice, TK." He nods and soon Davis get up and walks away to rejoin his friends from the soccer team. He smiles and hopes that both him and Davis could finally be friends.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

They look around the restaurant that he kind of remembers Joe and Matt working at. This area doesn't contain a control spire, but one of their towers. Making the area relatively safe from interference of the Digimon Emperor. He watches as a floating Digimon comes over towards them. "Can I help you?" The Digimon asks. "A table?" Davis asks. "Just follow me." The Digimon says. They follow the floating Digimon to a table.

"That's Tapirmon, his a rookie Digimon." Patamon says as the rookie waiter heads away. "Yea, though you don't want to make him angry, his Nightmare Syndrome fills your dreams with terror." Hawkmon adds. They then look through the menus for something to eat. He notices that the price tags were in Digi Money. He sighs as his thoughts went back to that small exchange he did for a hundred dollars worth of Digi Money. He hadn't really any plans for it, but from the looks that the others were having as they read the menu, he might find himself broke.

Soon the others finish looking through the menus and the waiter appears to take their orders. He ordered what appeared to be the cheapest thing on the menu. Patamon had the same, knowing that he would most likely be paying for the meal. It didn't take long for their food to arrive and they soon dig in.

They were half way through the meal before a large crash sounds out from behind the kitchen doors. They all move to check it out. He's the first to pass through the doors. He pales at the sight of a white Devimon. Patamon growls as he moves between him and this Digimon. He swallows as he tries to shake himself out of his memories of the last encounter with a Devimon.

The others notice both Patamon and his reactions to the mere sight of this Digimon. The white Devimon then looks away and assaults Digitamamon. Davis cries out, "Digi Armour energize!" Soon Veemon cries out, "Veemon armour Digivolve to… Flamedramon!" Soon the others follow Davis's example, though he can't bring himself to have Patamon Digivolve. It pains him, but he really didn't want to lose Patamon to another Devimon.

He watches blankly as the white Devimon repels the other's attack without too much trouble. "What's with this guy? How can he be this strong?" Davis asks. "This is my first time seeing this one, but back on File Island, we face a black version. He's name was Devimon and he was a very evil Digimon. He used black gears to turn perfectly nice Digimon into blood thirty fighters under his control." He tells the others, they hang onto his every word. "So you guy defeat him?" Yolei asks. "Angemon defeated him by using all of his energy to do so. I thought I lost him when he disappeared." He answers.

The only the sounds of their Digimon battling the white Devimon disrupt the silence that has descended over the group. It was Cody that asks, "Then how is it that Patamon's still here?" "Some of his feathers transformed into a Digi Egg. It seems that Digimon get reborn at Primary Village, so Digimon don't really die, but we didn't know that much about Digimon back then. I thought I lost him." He says, he looks over at Patamon as he says that.

"That's terrible! How can a Digimon do that to other Digimon?" Yolei finally says. He blinks and glances over at Kari, giving her a questioning look. Kari shrugs and Yolei continues, "I mean, why can't they just get along?" Then a glowing blur shoots out and hovers before Yolei. They all blink at the Digi Egg of Sincerity. Then slowly Yolei reaches out and takes the Digi Egg.

"Well, Halsemon, lets test run this Egg out!" Yolei say to her partner. "Ok, Yolei." Halsemon says and lands close to where they are and soon has transformed back into Hawkmon. "Alright, Digimon Armour Energize!" "Hawkmon armour Digivolve to… Shurimon!" Yolei's partner shouts out. Soon the ninja Digimon rejoins the battle.

He looks at the damage done to the kitchen and sighs. The others race out of the building as they followed the battle outside, leaving Patamon and him inside of the building. "He's acting strange." He says as he scans the kitchen some more. "Yea, the bad guys usual like to taunt during battle. You think he might be a control spire Digimon?" The orange Digimon asks. He sighs and nods slowly, "It would explain a few things, like why isn't this guy ruling an area." He frowns and says, "If he's a control spire Digimon, then how is it that those two know about Devimon?" "Maybe they don't, their master does." His partner points out. "But that would mean that whoever this guy is, we faced him before. I mean, we defeated them, right?" He says. Patamon shrugs at that.

Then after a cry from Kari about Gatomon, Patamon says, "I think it's time I helped, TK." He nods and says, "Let's do it the old fashion way, partner." Patamon grins and soon his partner says, "Patamon Digivolve too… Angemon!" His partner flies out of the ruined wall and into the back yard. He follows soon after and watches as Gatomon is currently in Kari's arms. He notices that the others were looking worst for wear.

He watches as Angemon uses his golden staff to have the white Devimon unhand Flamedramon. The white Digimon turns and it was then a glare appears on the Devimon's face. "Frozen Claw!" The white Devimon shouts out as a hand shots out to attack the angel Digimon. "Hand of Fate!" His partner counters. As the two attacks mean, a shadowy aura begins to surround the Devimon. He stiffens, as the image of the black Devimon appears to shadow the white one.

Then a blinding light covers the two and soon there stands a tall white and black Devimon. There's now a gold and black mask covering the Digimon's face. On the long arms are three red blades and red leather circles the hand part of the arms. Red wings open and close experimentally. The black leather pants have gold knee guards and what appears to be gold buttons are lodged in a line on the white skin of the left side also going up to the shoulder, leaving the right shoulder and the neck part to be black skinned.

Then the Devimon says, "It's good to be back! And to think it's all thanks to that idiot spider!" Then the Digimon moves to look at Angemon. "So nice to meet up again. But sadly this time around, you won't have an easy time of it! Guilty Claw!" The Devimon says. Angemon blocks the attack and he growls at the Devimon. Shurimon uses Double Star, but the Devimon just swings an arm and disrupts the attack.

Then a blur occurs and the odd looking Devimon is standing before Shurimon. "Stun Claw!" The attack sends the ninja Digimon flying into a large tree. "What are you?" Cody asks. "I'm NeoDevimon, an ultimate level Digimon. You'll find yourself over come with my Deep Sorrow attack!" NeoDevimon answers with a snip tone. He swallows and the other Digimon group together as Shurimon begins to move from the impression that he made in the tree.

He frowns as the Digimon take defensive stances as they face the ultimate Digimon. "What's the plan?" Davis asks. "Well, it would be great if one of our partners can Digivolve into an ultimate, then no clue." He replies to the question. "He's that stronge?" Cody asks. "He was a strong champion and I doubt he's weak as an ultimate." He answers.

They watch as Flamedramon leads Digmon and Angemon into battle. He presses his lips together as NeoDevimon evades the attacks with ease. He frowns as he watches NeoDevimon lets them move him back, then NeoDevimon moves as Shurimon tries to grab him from behind. Then as the group moves to face NeoDevimon, the ultimate shouts out, "Deep Sorrow!" The attack covers the Digimon and then their partners' glow and they are transformed back into their rookie forms. He pales as NeoDevimon moves to pick up Patamon.

He doesn't know just what happened, all he knows is one minute he's standing there, watching NeoDevimon's arm slowly moves to pick up his partner and then he's hovering in the air with NeoDevimon flying in a tree. He feels his blood sing with rage as he watches as the Digimon picks himself off the ground. "I won't let you harm him again!" He snarls out as NeoDevimon stands up. He then charges with his right hand surrounded in red-hot flames.

NeoDevimon tries to block the punch by bringing his arms before him. The flaming punch causes the fallen angel Digimon cry out in pain. NeoDevimon tries Guilty Claw, but he grabs the arm and flings the ultimate Digimon into another tree. He summons a few fireballs and has them to launch themselves at the Digimon struggling to get up.

NeoDevimon shouts out, "Deep Sorrow!" He is hit by this attack, but this only fuels his rage and soon fire licks the form of NeoDevimon. The Digimon yells out in pain and he punches the Digimon in the metal mask, thus breaking it. "How… can a human… be this strong?" NeoDevimon asks weakly, then outside breaks revealing black figure. This black figure then breaks apart and the bits vanish.

He stares blankly at the spot where NeoDevimon once was. He sags onto the ground as he transforms back into his natural form. He really can't believe what he just did. He turns and finds Davis carrying Patamon. He smiles his thanks and gets up off the ground. He takes Patamon gently out of Davis's arms and watches as Davis heads back to get Veemon. They all walk away as they think about what just happened. He sighs as he replays his fight with NeoDevimon, motion by motion.

)-()-(

He sighs as he makes it home. He heads for his room and sets the tired Digimon onto his bed. He moves his hand over Patamon's back before heading to get supper ready. He knows that Urd busy with a study group tonight though his dad would coming home for dinner. He checks the answering machine just to make sure that nothing came up.

Finding no messages, he then heads into the kitchen to begin making dinner. He hopes to have a shower as the food it cooking. He also hopes that Patamon will be fine in his room.

(-Urd-)

She walks into the apartment around nine. She notices that there seems to be some father son bonding, though she doesn't know if there was such a thing as father and son's partner bonding though. She hangs up her jacket and shoes. Her brother says, "Hey sis." "Hey." She replies as she heads into the kitchen for a snack.

She joins the couch potatoes watching the TV. She also summons a bottle of sake for a drink. After about thirty minutes, TK's dad headed to bed. Within the next forty-three minutes, the movie ends and TK turns off the TV.

"So, how was your day?" She asks. TK and Patamon looked uncomfortable at that question, which means something big happened. After a few minutes, TK says slowly, "We head a kind of a run in with an old enemy." She raises an eyebrow at that, but waits for her brother to continue. "We found a restaurant that Matt and Joe once worked at. We were eating when a commotion happened in the kitchen. It was a control spire Digimon in the form of a white Devimon." TK says and she studies both partners before TK continues, "The others' partners armour Digivolved, save for Patamon. They wondered at our reactions and I told them a bit about the last battle with Devimon." Patamon then adds, "Then Yolei shouted about how terrible it was that fellow Digimon did such things to other Digimon. The Digi Egg we were looking for appeared before her. She then used it and Hawkmon armour Digivolved into Shurimon."

She nods and TK closes his eyes and then says as he opens them, "The fight moved outside and I wondered how someone knew about what happened between Devimon, Patamon, and me. We decided that one of the evil Digimon we faced off with is behind those two Digimon. Then I had Patamon Digivolve into Angemon. Once the white Devimon noticed Angemon, it glared at him. Then a bit later, an after image of Devimon appeared and combined with the white one. Thus NeoDevimon was born. He was too powerful for our Digimon and somehow, as the ultimate was going to pick up Patamon, I went from being human and on the ground to being in my angel form and hovering as NeoDevimon is thrown into a tree." She nods as she thinks about this. She then asks, "You deleted him." Her little brother nods at that. "I know that I did the right thing, but …" "Patamon is the one that usually fights and finishes it." She says. Both nod at that. "Well, it happens and considering you are very capable of destruction in your other form, you were bound to delete a Digimon that was graining the upper hand. Things happen and sometimes you have to get your hands dirty to protect the ones who count on you." She says sadly to TK.

She moves off the chair and onto the couch. Soon TK's crying in her arms and she's doing her best at comforting the blond. She knows that what happened shocked and most likely scared him, but her brother would in time find himself dealing out death. She's privately glad that his first was against an every evil Digimon that TK knows would have stopped at nothing to achieve his goals.

)-()-(

She finishes putting the finishing touches to her hair and heads out of the room. It's Thursday and the high school was hosting a kind of festival, for most of the schools were out for the day. She finds TK just putting some eggs onto a plate when she walks into the room. "So? How do I look?" She asks after spinning around in one spot. "Great! Though I still don't get why you had to wake me up at six." Her brother tells her.

She just sits down and says, "I thought you wouldn't mind a chance to take a while to get ready. You do want to look your best for the festival that my school's putting on, don't you? Also I think Kari's going to be coming too." TK sighs at the mention of Tai's little sister and though she was hoping for a blush, she decided that TK's control wouldn't let him blush.

Patamon and the other Digimon were currently were in the Digital World for the day. They couldn't take them along with them to the festival at the high school, so they remained in the Digital World from yesterday's trip to the Digital World.

She sighs as she remembers what happened on last Thursday. TK seems to handling it, but she figures that today will differently help him forget for a few hours. She also spoken with some of the others and they agreed to help keep TK's mind off of it. She also noted that Davis seems to be on better terms with TK too. She did wonder what that was about, but then decided to just leave it alone.

She finishes eating her breakfast and heads out the door with a bottle of sake. She'll need to be discreet about drinking it, but she'll manage. She just hopes that TK will have a good time with his friends.

(-TK-)

He sighs as he lays out the cloths his going to wear. His mother has phone and he was heading over there to get ready. Plus his mother's apartment was closer to Kari's and in the same building as Yolei and Cody. They were going to hook up at that apartment building anyways, so he might as well. Plus he wouldn't mind spending time with his mother. He doesn't see her as often as he does his dad or Matt.

He has this kimono laid out on the bed; the design is of orange feathers on a field of red, playing on his other form's ability to control fire, leaving the rest of the cloth to be white. Then ends it to his subspace pocket. He nods as he scans the room just in case he missed something. He then heads out of the apartment and locks it.

His thoughts try to go back to what happened with NeoDevimon, so he turns to what happened during his weekend as a god. He kind of wonders just how he cast that spell. He also can't see how his wording was any different then what Aeons did. _'Just how can a simple flash spell go so wrong? I mean, how could the phase, 'Light the Heavens for beat' got interrupted into beat the heavens until light?'_ He thinks to himself as he steps onto the bus.

It seems that Aeons also didn't understand it either from the stunned expression on the god's face. Though Aeons did mutter something about 'damned trickster,' he didn't know what trickster Aeons was talking about though. He later learned that Aeons thought that Loki, a Norse God known for pranks, had decided to pull a prank during his training. It seems that Loki had been with Thor and Enki during that time, so they have yet to figure out just what went wrong.

He sighs and had to wonder if it might have something to do with him being a second classed god then anything. They haven't learnt anything new about why he's classed the way he is and he tends to forget at times that he's suppose to be third class. He can tell that Urd seems to be waiting for someone to slip up as to why he's rank the way he is.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He looks at himself in the mirror and can't believe the image in the mirror is him. He sighs and turns away from the mirror. He steps out of the guest room of his mother's apartment and finds his mom already in her kimono. He notices that his mom's hair is done up in a bun and that his mom's kimono has flower petals in yellow on a pink field. The remaining parts of the fabric are baby blue. The purse his mom's carrying matches as well.

"You look quite handsome." His mother tells him. He feels his face redden a bit at the praise. "You look great too." He says. His mom smiles and say, "Don't you need to met up with your friends? It's ten." He perks up at that and says, "I should. See you at the festival then." He remembers to put on his wooden sandals and not his runners. He walks out the door.

)-()-(

He walks just behind Davis and Yolei. Both were currently having a very animated discussion about what to do first. He scans the booths that line the 'street.' He knows that there are going to be plays from each grade and that Matt will be in one. He only knows about Matt cause Matt was looking for someone to help him remember his lines and Urd had mentioned that it would be great brother bonding for the both of them. He had kept silent about it too. They mostly practiced when Davis had soccer practice and games.

He glances out of the corner of his eye to see Kari also looking around. Cody seems to have found something and was making his way over to one of the booths. He says, "I think Cody found something." The others pause and then they move towards the booth. They glance around and soon Cody finishes talking with the kid operating the booth about a wooden sword that's hanging up.

They then head towards where most of the games were. Most of the businesses around the city have booths at the festive. That includes the restaurants too. Though they were keeping to more traditional foods though there were some twists to them. Either Urd or him had to save money for this as the others had. Mostly his older sister just took out about fifty dollars for the both of them. Most of the stuff here was kind of cheap too, though nothing really expensive was being sold anyways. It's like a kind of garbage sale only that most of the stuff was in better condition.

They each took turn catching gold fishes from the tank. He was able to pick one up on the first try; he let Yolei have it once it was in a bowl. They continued through the grounds, buying food and watching performances from students. They then headed into the auditorium to watch the plays.

He grins at when Matt appeared on stage as they make it to that grade. It was laugh riot when they realise that Tai had a part of a girl in the play! Kari had brought her camera and had taken pictures of both Matt and Tai. Then comes Urd's grade, Urd was the storyteller for that play. Soon the last grade finishes and they head out to get supper.

Soon Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Urd met up with them and they then head to where people were dancing. Tai took Sora as a partner and joined in and then Urd takes Izzy, Kari takes his hand as Yolei takes Matt's, thus leaving Cody and Davis to partner up.

He didn't know just what to think went Kari did that, but he didn't object. They then split up to go find their parents, leaving him with Urd and Matt. They found Matt and his mother and headed to the soccer field to watch the fireworks together. All in all, he had a great time at the festival. Tomorrow was a holiday and then next week, they were off. Next month was end of the school year, it would be a busy time for everyone with studying for the final examines. They were also planning birthdays too. He truly wonders just what will happen next.

(-Urd-)

The festival was a great success and when she learnt that Kari took pictures of Tai in a dress, she offered to keep the negatives for her. After Tai tried to get his hands on the disposable camera that Kari had used, Kari agreed.

She was also pleased to note that TK had a great time too. She was more then pleased with that. She also sighs as she glances in the mirror. She was getting use to looking like a sixteen year old that once she comes back from her job, she does the spell without know she's doing it. She's not complaining though.

She checked and rechecked what's in her subspace pocket before leaving her room. She then walks over to the TV screen. She takes one look around the apartment and then head into the TV screen. She came out looking twenty as well in what was her normal outfit when she looks twenty some years old. She sighs and heads out of the gate room and into the hallway.

She knows that they were teaming up with the demons to hit that group of demons that have been way laying search parties and the missing gods. She didn't look forward with working with Mara though. An image of Aaron flashes through her mind about a demon she wouldn't mind working with.

She makes it to the equipment room, different from the storage room for they get to choose their weapons and armour. She studies the weapons with a thoughtful look before deciding on a pair of short swords and a long sword. She then heads over to where the armour rests and picks out a pair of gauntlets and leg guards. Then she ops for a simple helmet and some upper body armour, she then swings the long sword onto her back and the pair of short swords into her belt.

She heads out of the room and heads to find her sisters. It's about nine and the operation will begin at eleven. Leaving them about two hours and counting to get ready for what's about to happen. She also wonders just what kind of army those rogue demons have gathered over the pass few months.

)-()-(

She leans on the wall behind her and ponders about the war going on around her. She can't believe that back with TK and the Digidestine, it's been about four days for them, it's Tuesday there, so she left on Saturday. To her and the others fighting to capture the group of rogue demons and their allies/slaves. For about eight months now, gods, goddesses, demons, and demonesses have been fighting along side 'rebels' of the worlds that the demon and their 'allies' have conquered. The rogues and their 'allies' have conquered thirty worlds already.

She frowns at how many have died in defending their homes and it made her wonder what was the point to all of it. What was the cause of so many demons and gods disappearing suddenly? And why was it able to break the connections that support the doublet system and the connection that gods and demons have to their respective computer networks? Then there's the ultimate question, why was it allow to happen?

She shakes her head at to get out of her thoughts and turns to glance at Aaron, Ender, and Rusvul, the other demon out of their foursome. She then turns to where the two commanders and their captains are meeting. She sighs and glances over to Aaron, for some odd reason, she's been appointed leader of their group, though she did look to Aaron to help her out time to time. Funny thing though, when she's trying to make important decisions, she thinks it through and tries to imagine what TK would do. She knows that TK comes up with great ideas and at times, ok plans that are a bit risky, but then 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' can be pretty true at times when you don't want it to be. And she was never good at gambling, so she did run plans by the other three members of the group, getting their input and altering the plan slightly to suit the others ideas and suggestions.

She watches as Gellar, the Minotaur commander of Sand Talon stands up and bellows for the returning scout to approach the fire. The scout was a _Marl'Doom_, a race kind of reminds her of Africa Hunting Dogs for their coat colors. They stand about four to five feet tall and they are Digigrade. Their heads are more feline shaped then canine, though their teeth and fangs were more like a human's then either of a feline's or canine's teeth and fangs. They have elf like ears and a long tail that can act like a three hand. They were native to the eighteenth world the rogues and their 'allies' have conquered. They were among the best scouts and trackers that the 'rebels' could hope for.

Soon the rested scout arrives and Gellar and him sit down and begin to talk in lower tones once more. She studies the group around the fire, the fire light dances with the shadows on the figures around the fire. Commander Minerva's silvery blue hair shines in the light of the campfire. Minerva is a half Drow, half Nymph and leader of the High Horse unit. The captains that are attending the meeting command subunits of the army. The whole army is made up of many races, some more beast-like then others. Unicorns and Nightmares have partnered up with humanoids, allowing their partner to ride on their backs during battle. Drakes tend to be one of the shock troops that send fear through enemy ranks, though there are Drakes fighting on the enemy side as well.

There are two hundred and eight-seven beings other then her and her group that make up the army. They had different kinds of magic users, there are necromancers, druids, blood mages, 'wild' magic users, 'order' magic users and priests, just to name a few. Her eyes rests on Jaw's bare right arm covered in runes. Jaw was the elected leader of the magic users and is a master of rune magic, favouring water and ice out of the elements he has under his command.

She then scans the ruin roof that's covering their base camp. They were housed in a ruined castle. They had posted guards around the castle as well as have small units close to those points so that they didn't have to worry about back up. Her group casted wards specially made to keep the rogues from observing this group. They were currently on the world that the demons consider their home base. Few of the other groups of either gods or demons have made it this far and they didn't need to let the rogues know that they're here. They were hoping to scoop out the main base and check around for prisoners. They might find demons being held captive along with gods.

"You seem to be thinking a lot recently." Aaron says, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks down and finds Aaron to her right. "We're so close to our goal. I just busy thinking about what's happened over the past few months. It's kind of hard to swallow that if we get this right, the four of us will be haled as heroes." She answers. Aaron snorts and says, "As long as it's not a dead hero, I'm fine." She smirks and replies, "Well that's a given. So, you have any ideas on how slip away and check out the compound?" Aaron sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry, no idea on how to do that. Though I'm curious as to just what they're planning though." Aaron says he stares over to where the leaders of the army were sitting. "I think it's more about that caravan that's making it's way towards the compound." She answers.

She had been there when the scout came racing into the gate. Four others of that unit were busy trailing the caravan and sent him back to report what's happening. What they'll do with this information, she didn't know yet, but she figures it depends just what's the caravan's business at the compound. They most likely will try and infuriate the caravan to scoop out the main base for the rogues and their 'allies.'

Minerva's voice rings out, "We need your opinion, Urd." She looks over towards the group around the fire and notes that the scout was walking away. She pushes herself and walks over towards the group. Once she sits down, Minerva begins, "Scout Gruff informs us that there's going to be a festival in celebration of the victories to the Venguard." She nods slightly and Gellar takes over, "We don't dare send any of our units in, but we were thinking that you're group wouldn't mind infuriate the caravan and then when the time's right, open up the main gates for us." She nods slowly and then asks, "Too many wards checking identities?" Jaw simple nods at that and adds, "Also magical probes to check on surface thoughts."

She nods, those magics weren't any real bother to any god or demon and so they were the most likely to join up without raising too many questions. "We'll do it. We'll leave right away." She tells them, they nod, looking relieved that she didn't argue with them. This plan also helps them with their own mission too. They might be able to rescue those being held captive before the rogues think of using them as hostages.

She leaves the fire and motions for the two demons and god to follow her. Once they're about two hours away from the ruined castle, she explains what they're going to do. Rusvul gets a hungry look on his face. Rusvul's specialty was spying and assassination, though the reason Rusvul is still a third class demon has to due with Rusvul tendency to forget about his true objective and toy around with the lives of others. Though considering they haven't really needed those abilities until now, Rusvul has been extremely bore and mostly been meddling in the love lives of the rebels. She didn't know if she envied that or amused by the fact that Rusvul had the time to do so, while she was busy with planning and being the leader of the group.

It takes them about five hours to arrive where the other scouts were. After listening to their report about some of the members of the caravan, she and the others begin to come up with a cover story. She pulls thing out of her subspace pocket and lets Rusvul and Aaron pick and choose which of the items they'll be using to help with their story. Sadly, her supply of liquor would be used as a bribe if anyone begins to ask too many questions, they'll be using the sake and scotch for bribing and 'selling' the wine and beer she has stored. Though she'll have make due with whiskey for the time being.

Soon they alter their cloths to local styles and then head towards the caravan. Both Ender and her will keep quiet and let Aaron and Rusvul tell the lies, they'll just nod and hope that Rusvul will refrain from adding to their story for a few days. She also looked Rusvul in the eye and reminded him that she'd be more then willing to asks her mother, Hild, to curtail any missions to men clubs and gay scenes if he portraits her as some bimbo looking to get laid. Ender looked kind of scandalized at the treat, but didn't say anything. Once Rusvul looked frightened enough, they then approached the caravan.

She was busy surveying the wagons and tents then to listen to the lies the two demons were telling. After three bottles of sake and a small bottle of scotch, they were welcome with open arms. As the sun rises, they joined up with a wagon and helped out with the repacking. She sits by the driver of the wagon as the others ride on some spare mounts. They'll be arriving within four days time, so it'll give the caravan time to settle down and accept their presences among them.

"So, you're single?" Dann the _Jee'Lou_ asks. She blinks at the human looking being and replies, "I'm not looking for a relationship." The head with white and green hair just nods. "I'm not either." Dann hints, she tries not to groan at that.

She has seen Dann's race before, they're skin is usually has a golden hint to it. It's rare for a _Jee'Lou_ to have a single color for their hair. Unlike humans, they have blackish blue blood and have scale patterns running down their spine, showing their reptilian ancestry. Some of the race breeds to look human, to help with relations between races, and others for different environments, though the average form is about six feet tall with silted eyes, scaly skin, armoured scales on their legs, and shape claws on their hands. _Jee'Lou_'s home world was the sixth world that the rogues conquered.

She just hopes they don't run into any delays along the way. She can feel a headache begin and she's only been in Dann's presences for about fifteen minutes. _'I wonder what TK and the Digidestine are doing this week?'_ She wonders, trying to take her thoughts off what's happening around her.

To Readers:

Next chapter will be totally about TK and what's happening there. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you'll keep it up.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

He rechecks things within his subspace pocket. He has plenty of medicine and books about how to treat broken bones and other injuries. He then rechecked the food and items they might need, like flashlights, rope, scissors, a blank notebook, pens, and such like that, even pillows and sleeping bags that the others gave him to store. He nods as he finishes checking and then heads out of his room.

They were heading up to the old campsite, Izzy, Matt, and Tai were going to be camping out there just to help out their cover story. Urd left sometime this morning, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, and they slept in. They were going to meet up at the campsite for three, giving them time to remember stuff they might have forgotten. He grabs an apple and heads out the door. The Digimon were still in the Digital World, so they don't have to worry about having people on a bus or their parents noticing that a preteen holding a 'stuff' animal.

He takes a look around and then heads off towards the direction of the campsite. He has plans of flying there, he just needs to find a forest spot where he wouldn't be too noticeable and then keep below the branches of the forest. He just hopes that he doesn't run into either of the ultimate level Digimon. He just doesn't want to be late.

He didn't need to change into his curse form, he transformed once he woke up. After about an hour, he found a stretch of forest and dismisses his jacket, revealing the slits that are on the back of the shirt. He stretches out his wings; they soon appear to grow out of his back and through the opening of his shirt. He smiles slightly as he studies his right wing for a minute. Soon he turns away and with his spread wide, he takes a running leap into the air. Soon his wings catch the current of wind and he's flying through the air just below the branches of the forests.

It doesn't take him too long to make it to the campsite, only about twenty minutes for him to arrive. He found Izzy busy on a laptop computer; he walks into the clear after landing at the edge of the forest. He doesn't transform back into his birth form just yet, he calls out his greeting to Izzy. "Hey, you're early." He says. Izzy looks up and answers, "I wanted to set up before the others arrive." He nods and moves to stand behind Izzy as the Digidestine of Knowledge once more turns his attention to his computer.

He transforms back into his birth form and within ten minutes, the others begin to arrive. First to arrive is Cody and Yolei, then about three minutes, Matt, Tai, and Kari with Davis bringing up the rear. After exchanging greetings, Izzy then gets down to business. A map appears on the screen and Izzy says, "The two dots you see on the screen, one you know is where the Digi Egg of Friendship is and this other dot is where the Digi Egg of Reliability should be according to the information Tentomon has gathered." They nod and Tai says, "So today, you'll be splitting up into two groups, one with Davis and Cody in either group. So, who wants to go with who?"

"I'll go with Davis." He offers. Tai and Davis glance at him and then back at the others. "I'll go with Cody." Yolei says. Tai nods and Kari says, "I'll go with Cody and Yolei also. We don't know where the Digi Egg is and they might need an extra hand." He smiles and they nod. Davis, Matt, Tai, and him move away from the computer, leaving Izzy, Cody, Yolei, and Kari before the computer.

In a flash of light, the three disappear and soon Izzy is typing away at the computer. Soon Izzy nods and Davis and him take positions before the computer. With their Digivices out and pointed to the screen, Davis says, "Digi Port Open!" In a flash of light, they're drawn into the computer and they find themselves in a clearing just before the wasteland. He glances around for their partners and soon they arrive. "How is it you guys made it here? Weren't you with Hawkmon and them?" Davis asks Veemon.

The two Digimon share a look and Patamon answers, "We just do." He smiles at the look on Davis's face at that answer. "I think that's all of an answer we'll be getting Davis." He says before Davis tries to question them more on that subject. Davis frowns and asks, "You know how they did it?" He shakes his head and points out, "We should be lucky that they can. We can get answers later, back in the real world." Davis nods, taking his advice. They soon begin the trek through the wasteland began.

They didn't really chat, but they were both worried about the others. Veemon continuously find something along the way and then Davis would ask his partner to leave it. Veemon would refuse and then Davis begins to come up with bribes so that Veemon would put it down. Soon Davis owes the little blue dragon Digimon five gallons of vanilla ice cream, twenty Hershey cookie's and cream chocolate bars, three gallons of chocolate ice cream, eight litres of grape soda, two litres of orange soda, four bags of chocolate cookies, and finally five bags of sour candy.

He does have to wonder when Davis will owe up to his end of the deal though. Veemon has a gazed look in his eyes as a bit of drool appears from the corners of his mouth. _'I wonder if Digimon get fat?'_ He thinks as he looks away from the look on Veemon's face. Then he remembers the time where Tai shoved food into Agumon's mouth because Tai was feeling that it was his job of protecting them. He shies away from what happened next, he bets that Tai still has nightmare about SkullGreymon.

Davis, Cody, and Yolei have yet to hear the full account of what happened back then when they first entered the Digital World and about what happened during their search for Kari and the fight with the Four Dark Masters. He knows that none of the three could understand that in some cases, they had to delete their enemies. Despite that they know that whoever first played Ken was a Digimon, the other three haven't really put that much thought into what to do with said mon.

He looks up at the cliff coming up and asks, "It's that the spot where the egg is?" Davis blinks and studies the cliff; the symbol of the crest of Friendship begins to become more pronounced as they draw closer. "I think your right! Race you!" Davis says and soon takes off at a die run. He sighs as he picks up his pace and begins to catch up with Davis, he hears Veemon say, "Huh? Wait for me!" He soon is running flat out and begins to over take the goggle wearing boy. "Hey!" Davis says as he shots pass him.

He slows up as he notices the crater and he can hear Davis do the same. He looks down into the crater and notices how flat it looks. "Someone tried to move it." He says in a low voice. "Looks like it. You think whoever it was left something behind?" Davis asks in a low voice. He continues to study first the area around the egg, then scanning the cliff and then the sky. "I think it wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side." He says. Davis nods in agreement with that and Veemon catches up with them.

Patamon says, "I can check it out, if you guys don't mind." He feels Patamon move off of him and hovers in the air before him. He sighs and looks over at Davis. Davis shrugs and says, "If you want to, go ahead." Patamon nods and takes one long look at him before flying down into the crater. He watches as his partner and friend hovers over the Digi Egg. Patamon lands on the egg and nothing happens, he lets go of his breath that he's been holding. He smiles as Davis followed by Veemon begin to slide down the sides of the crater.

He follows and Patamon gets off the egg and flies onto his shoulder. Davis stands over the Digi Egg and uses both hands to pick it up. Davis stumbles and falls on his butt as the egg is brought into the air. Davis uses one hand to help pick himself up off the ground. "Geeze this thing is light." Davis says as he studies the egg one handily. "So, can we try it out now?" Veemon asks.

Davis smirks and holding the Digi Egg of Friendship in the air, the goggle wearing preteen shouts out, "Digi Armour energize!" Veemon glows and says, "Veemon Armour Digivolves to…" Then in another voice, "Raidramon!" Davis shouts out, "Cool! Lets go for a joy ride!" Soon Davis is on his partner's back and the black armoured Digimon shots off out of the crater and then off into the flat wasteland surrounding them.

He just sighs and climbs out of the crater with Patamon saying, "I wonder if they remember about Cody and them?" He sighs and says, "We'll give a few minutes, then we'll talk with them." He smiles a bit and says, "They need some quality bonding too you know." Patamon nods, he just feels it by the way the air seems to move.

)-()-(

Davis and Veemon are in a dog pile while Patamon and him are just standing to the side. "I'm still amazed that you are always the only one to stay standing." Izzy says as he moves to sit down. He shrugs and says, "It's not like I can control it, it just happens." "Yea, but I bet it helps!" Davis says as he sits down close to them. He sighs and replies, "I guess."

Tai and Matt walk over with some plates. "It's an early supper." Matt explains. Davis takes the plate from Tai as Matt passes the plate to him. Patamon flies off of his shoulder and follows Matt to get some food. Veemon is about two steps behind Matt. "So, how are the others?" He asks after a few minutes. "They are currently searching an off shore oil rig." Tai says. Izzy adds, "They'll be showing up in an hour." Both Davis and him are relieved to hear that.

Davis then begins to describe what happened during their mission. Both Tai and Izzy listened carefully to the description of the area around the Digi Egg. Soon Davis is talking about Veemon's newest armour evolution. He finishes and Davis finishes speaking. He says, "I'm going to see if the Digimon have left anything for the others to eat." He takes his plate with him as Tai nods. "I'll send them an E-mail to see if they're alright." Izzy says and then gets up off the ground and heads towards the computer.

He finds Matt busy trying to defend the food from two hungry Digimon. Patamon is currently trying an air attack while Veemon is playing decoy. "You look like you need back up, brother." He says as he puts his plate by the other dirty dishes. Matt looks relieved and Patamon says, "We just wanted seconds." Veemon echoes, "Yea!" He smiles a bit and says, "I do have some snacks in my subspace pocket, you could have just asked me for some food instead of trying to eat the other's portion of food." The Digimon share a look and then they move towards him. "Can we please have something to eat, TK?" They say at the same time. He nods and summons some dried fruit and juice.

He sits down and watches as Matt checks on the rest of the supper. Soon Matt joins him on the log and says, "I'll never understand where they put it all." He nods in agreement with that statement. "I kind of remembered that time when Tai had Agumon eat more then his fill." He says as he watches as Patamon and Veemon fight over a piece of mango. "I don't think any of us who were there that day ever will." Matt says to which he nods his agreement. "It's getting close to the anniversary, isn't it?" He asks. "Yea, it's coming in two weeks." Matt says. He looks thoughtful and says, "It might be a good time to tell them about our adventures, I mean the full account of them." "They deserve to hear it." Matt agrees.

)-()-(

He stands down at the oil rig. It seems that Ken has a few water Digimon tormenting the group within the building. Considering that Patamon can Digivolve into a flying Digimon, he decided that he would be the perfect one to act like a decoy, leaving it up to Davis and Veemon to get onto the rig. He also hopes that Gomamon might find Whamon.

He doubts that they could keep the controlled Digimon occupied for long. Pegasusmon begins to descend towards the surface of the ocean. They then fly over it to get the four Seadramons' attention. It works as his partner evades an attack from under them. His friend begins to ascend slowly as more attacks begin to come at them. His hold on his partner's mane tightens as some of the enemy fire almost hits them.

Suddenly one of the Seadramon appears before them, the flying orange horse that is his partner and friend swerves to the right of the snake like Digimon. "I think now is a good time to get higher up." He tells his partner. "I think your right." Pegasusmon says and begins to pull higher into the air. More attacks are shot at them and one of the Seadramon fly after them.

His friend and life partner does some fancy flying to dodge not just the attacks coming from below, but from the Seadramon in the air with them. "Might as well take out that ring, huh TK?" His partner says. "Might as well, just don't get hurt." He replies. "That kind of goes without saying." His partner points out. He chuckles a bit and says, "True."

It took a few fancy moves and two Star Showers to get rid of the ring around the tail of the Seadramon. The Seadramon leaves quickly, evading the attacks from its fellow champions. Soon the attacks stop all together and he knows that Ken gave them orders to leave them alone. He sighs as Pegasusmon begins to circle the rig lazily.

About ten minutes of flying, something occurs under them, in the ocean below. "Time to head to the TV." He says to Pegasusmon. "I hope Whamon can handle things." His partner says as he ventures off from the circling they have been doing over the last ten minutes.

)-()-(

They stare down towards where Ken's base is. It's now Monday and they finally found Ken's base of operations. Around the base are eight of the upgraded control spires as well as thirteen Monochromon and a few other champion Digimon, like Weedmon.

He doesn't know too much about the other Digimon but then he doesn't think they'll have too much trouble with them, it's what's inside the base that concerns him. They haven't heard much about this project that Ken's been working on, they only know that something's up because of Wormon. Sadly enough, the rookie hasn't been able to contract them to tell them more about the project.

He listens to the others with half an ear, he's busy focusing on what's happening below. He watches as the Digimon guarding the base suddenly begin to fight each other. "Why would he do that?" He says. "Huh? Do what?" Davis asks. He hears the others move by him and Kari asks, "Why would Ken want his guards to fight?" "Maybe he's bored?" Gatomon suggests. "Why doesn't he just turn on a TV then?" Yolei says with a bit of anger in her tone. "I can't believe he would do something like this for his own amusement." Cody says. "Well he is, so now what?" Armadillomon asks. "We use this to our advantage." He says.

They break off into small groups, Kari going with Davis, Yolei and Cody, and then just him with Patamon. He uses the rocks as cover as he moves through the group of fighting Digimon. He ducks down as an attack sails overhead. He flinches as it lands somewhere behind him. A shower of pebbles and dirt fall onto his back. "You'd think they would work on their aim." Patamon grumbles as his partner shakes the dirt from him. He gets up and shakes his head in hopes of getting rid of the dirt and pebbles that landed in it. "We should be thankful of that, it means that if we're spotted, they will have louse aim." He points out to the orange rookie. "True." Patamon says after sighing.

He smiles a bit as he picks up his partner Digimon. He then continues towards the rock off to his right. He hides behind it and notices how close they were towards the open gate. He decides to make a dash for it. Keeping Patamon close to his chest, he bolts from behind the bolder at a dead run. He makes it without too much trouble and he then hugs the walls as he moves around.

He thanks his lucky stars that there are crates laying around the base, for it makes it easier to hide behind them too. He let go of Patamon and his partner hover before him. "I'll check around." The orange rookie says and soon takes off to check out the large dock. He takes this time to send out E-mails to the others. He receives one from Izzy and replies that there doesn't seem to be any Digimon within the part of the base he's at.

Soon Patamon returns and he follows Patamon towards some stairs the rookie found. He just hopes that the others were having as much luck as Patamon and him are currently having. They continue upwards into higher levels of the base. As they reach the eighth level, they find Wormon standing before them.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

"Wormon?" Patamon asks in a startled tone. "That's right and you might want to keep it down. Ken's busy with in his workroom, but that doesn't mean he can't patch into some of the cameras located around some of the halls." The green rookie says and he nods as he says, "Lead on then." Wormon turns and they follow as the insect Digimon leads them down the hall.

"So where are we heading?" Patamon asks. "To the generator. If we destroy it, then it'll stop Ken's experiment." The green rookie says. "Just what is being used to power the base, if you don't mind me asking." He asks as they continue down the hall. "From this place called the Dark Ocean. I get creeps from just being within twenty feet of it." The virus rookie says. He swallows at hearing Wormon say that for the name alone sent a shiver down his spine.

Wormon turns left and after about fifteen minutes, his D-Terminal beeps. He pulls it out and reads the E-mail from Yolei. He then replies to the E-mail, telling them what Patamon and him were doing and what they were trying to do. Within two minutes, Izzy sends an E-mail asking if they can trust Ken's partner. He thinks about it as they draw close to a stairwell. He then sends that they were getting close to the generator and that Wormon just seems trustworthy. He also hopes that they'll just accept that answer, for he just gets the feeling that Wormon really feels responsible about what's happening and wants to correct it.

They pause before heading down the stairs. "I should warn you, colors drain within the area where the generator is. Negative feelings are amplified." The green Digimon says. "Like within the base of the spires?" He asks as he remembers his first time within one of the upgraded spires. "Yes, just like that." The insect rookie says. He nods and says, "Might as well get this over with." Patamon asks, "Is it really that bad?" "It's hard to keep positive thoughts and feelings." He answers. "Oh." Patamon says.

He takes a deep breath and hopes that he'll be able to withstand the effects. He is reluctant to rely on his other form for this. He takes a step down and soon Wormon is also following him down the stairs. He wonders if there are any guards to protect the generator. But doubts it, for only Ken and Wormon seem to know where the true generator is. For it seems that Ken was smart enough to have the main one and then the secondary one. The power source for the secondary one is some kind of black totem looking rock, but if the primary source of energy is destroyed, then the secondary one would in about an hour shut off as well.

After about thirty minutes after Wormon explained how it works, they began to enter into that field that Wormon mentioned. He shivers slightly, but continues onward despite how uncomfortable it is getting. Colors begin to disappear, leaving shades of grey, black, and white as the primary color scheme. They reach the bottom of the stairs and he stares out of the staircase into the room where at the centre is an odd looking statue. He focuses in on the point where the black mist seems to be leaking out.

"Ready Patamon?" He asks his orange partner. "As I'll ever be." Patamon replies. "Digi Armour Energize!" He shouts out. "Patamon Armour Digivolve too…" Patamon says and then as Pegasusmon says, "Pegasusmon!" His partner circles the statue in the middle of the room. "You can leave if you want to." He says softly to Wormon. "I'll stay. I brought you this far, it's only fair I stick it out." The green Digimon answers. He nods as he says, "I hope things between you and Ken can be patched up after this." "I hope so too." Wormon says wistfully.

They both return to watching the flying horse Digimon. "Star Shower!" The armour Digimon shouts out. The undersides of his partner's wings go black and then stars appear, then they shot out from the wings. The attack hits the opening that the mist if coming out of. Though it did damage, the mist was still floating out of the statue. "Equus Beam!" The orange horse Digimon shouts out. The green beam of energy hits the entry point for the mists, soon the base begins to shake as the mist stop coming out. His partner land and says, "I think we should retreat." "I agree with you." He answers as he picks up Wormon and climbs onto his partner's back.

Soon they're flying through the air, heading higher into the air as the base continues to shake. Pegasusmon uses Equus Beam to create a hole to exit out of. They are flying through the hall that Wormon tells them to use. They soon find themselves outside of the base. They circle and they blink in surprise at the Digimon that the others are currently battling. "What is that?" Pegasusmon asks. "I don't know, it must have been what Ken's been working on." He says. "Ken…" Wormon says sadly.

The enemy Digimon that the others were attacking seems to be shrouded in shadows, but from here he could tell that the Digimon is human shaped. A huge sword that is about the same height as the user, which seems to be about fourteen feet and the cloak of shadows seems to mostly cover the head and body of the Digimon. Though they can't see the Digimon's face, he notices the glowing purple eyes. The sword has an image of a snake fighting a lion on it. The hilt of the sword seems to be made out of bone and have rubies at the ends. The pommel of the sword has a talon holding a ball of amber.

He looks around for Ken, but doesn't see him. "You think Ken's still in the base?" He asks. "No, I just know he's around here some where." Wormon says. Pegasusmon lands and Wormon jumps off and heads off in search of Ken. Kari waves and shouts, "TK!" He nods to Pegasusmon and his partner heads off to join the battle. He walks quickly over the where the others are. "What's wrong?" He asks as he studies the faces of his friends.

The other exchange glances and it's Davis that steps forward. "You know that Digimon over there?" He nods, Davis adds, "Ken had been working on a program that would let him control this Digimon that Ken's been working on. But there was this error and Ken got sucked into the Digi Egg and it hatched into that guy." He looks stunned at that and says, "O." Davis nods at that. "We E-mailed Izzy about this, but he doesn't know how to split the two of them up." Kari says. He closes his eyes and wonders just what are they going to do now. He can feel the beginnings of a headache already.

"So basically, that's Ken?" He asks as he opens his eyes. His friends nod and he states, "And reasoning didn't work." Once more his friends nod. He sighs and turns to watch as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon use Goldn Noose on the Digimon that is Ken. As the enemy struggles, Raidramon and Shurimon launch attacks at the sword. Digmon then uses Rock Cracking and the Digimon only grunts and then escapes the ropes holding him. "Why are you guys going for the sword?" He asks as he notices how they seem to be aiming for the sword then at the body. "Izzy thinks that the sword might be what's holding Ken and the Digimon together." Yolei says.

He studies the Digimon and frowns. "Maybe it's the cloak. Ken had been playing around with negative energy, so the shadow cloak might be the true key to it." He says. "Why you say that?" Cody asks. "He's not feeling any pain when the sword is hit." He points out. "Mmmm, might as well try it out. Raidramon! Try for the cloak!" Davis shouts out. The black armoured Digimon nods and shouts out, "Lightening Blast!" The attack hits the sword, for the cloaked Digimon blocked the attack. "You know, this would be a lot easier if we can send plans to our partners without the enemy hearing it." Davis says with a wistful tone. "Yea, that would be great." Yolei agrees.

Their partners begin to try and hit the cloak; this makes the Digimon defensive, which means that his idea about the cloak being important was correct. "Terra Shield!" The Digimon cries out as their partners attack as one. The ground around the Digimon shots up around him, the attacks hit and soon the ground returns to normal. "Blade Shot!" The tall Digimon shouts out as he whirls the large sword over his head. Soon the sword it sent whirling towards Digmon and then towards the other Digimon, the attack hits and the sword lands point first into the ground.

As their partners recover, the Digimon strivers over and picks up the sword. Pegasusmon recovers first out of the Digimon. His partner stomps his right fore hoof. "You're up for more?" The mixed voice asks as the Digimon turns to face his partner. "Who are you?" His partner asks. "Kokujinmon." Kokujinmon answers. _'Odd name.'_ He thinks as he watches as the cloaked Digimon shoulders the huge sword.

He frowns as he watches as some of the other Digimon struggles to get up off the ground. "We're not done yet!" Digmon says as the Digimon gets onto his feet, but Digmon is having trouble standing. Kokujinmon says in a bore tone, "Then why are you having trouble standing?" "He kind of has a point." He says as he watches as Shurimon kneels and seems to be wavering. "Shurimon!" Yolei says softly. "Nefertimon." Kari says. "Digmon…" Cody says. He watches as Davis is watching Raidramon. "Don't worry Davis! I'll be kidding his butt in as soon as I get some rest." Raidramon says.

He sighs as the other Digimon all fall back down and return to their normal forms. He feels the others race forward to get to their partners. He balls his fist as he watches how calm Kokujinmon is. A ball of rage flares up inside of him. He narrows his eye at the cloaked Digimon. He closes his eyes and tries to stay calm. He takes deep calming breath and counts for ten, then slowly lets it out and repeats the cycle until he feels the muscles in his shoulders and arms relax. He then opens his eyes and look on as his partner is having a staring contest with Kokujinmon.

He swallows as Pegasusmon breaks from his position and charges through the air between Kokujinmon and himself. He watches in what seems to be in slow motion as Kokujinmon swings his sword. His heart pounds as the sword move towards Pegasusmon, but Pegasusmon moves to sidestep out of the sword's path. His partner then uses Equus Beam within a foot of Kokujinmon.

Everything speeds up as the attack from his partner's hits Kokujinmon in the shoulder and with the sword swinging; these two things cause Kokujinmon to be thrown off balanced. Pegasusmon pulls away from the taller Digimon. Kokujinmon snarls as he pulls himself off the ground. "Blade Shot!" The cloaked Digimon shouts out. Once more the whirling sword is launched into the air, his partner descends to evade the blade. Kokujinmon races towards Pegasusmon and leaps into the air to strike his partner who's distracted by the flying sword. The punch sends Pegasusmon into the ground.

Just as Kokujinmon tries to kick his partner, a green Digimon leaps between the kick and Pegasusmon. "Wormon." Kokujinmon says as the kick sends the rookie flying. Pegasusmon rams Kokujinmon with his head and backs up as Kokujinmon grunts out in pain. "Ken! I know you didn't mean it. You haven't been yourself for a long time now, but I'm not going to let you do something you're going to regret." Wormon says as he picks himself up from the ground. Kokujinmon snarls and takes a step towards the rookie.

His partner sends him a questioning glance, but he shrugs. "We need to get rid of that cloak." He says. He knows that the attacks from Kokujinmon are taking their toll on Pegasusmon. He closes his eyes and sighs. _'I might as well do this. Wormon believes in his partner and I know that Wormon betrayed Ken to help Patamon and me destroy the generator, so I might as well return the favour.'_ He thinks to himself. He relaxes as the familiar change takes place. He flexes his wings and opens his eyes.

He summons fire around him and then as Wormon and Kokujinmon turn to look at him, he commands the fire to burn away the shadow cloak that Kokujinmon is wearing. The fire jumps from him and flows through the air and begins to burn the cloak. Kokujinmon screams in pain as the fire engulfs him. Once the cloak is gone, Kokujinmon's body seems to phase and Ken's body falls onto the ground. "Ken!" Wormon cries out.

The data becomes a shadow and hovers around Ken's body. He growls out, "Let him alone!" The shadow pauses and then it seems like he can't move. The shadow moves towards him and he swallows. "TK!" Pegasusmon shouts out and tries to get between the black data and himself. The data only flows around Pegasusmon's body as it journeys towards him. He panics and summons fireballs in hopes of destroying the data. The attacks don't work and the data moves into his body. He screams in pain and he hears the others shout out, "TK!" His world goes black.

)-()-(

He opens his eyes slowly and blinks at the scenery around him. "What happened?" He asks. He doesn't receive an answer, as he lies floating in what seems to be water. He stares blankly into the night sky. He feels tired and between the movements of the water and the quiet of the night, he falls asleep.

(-Patamon-)

He watches as TK's body is engulfed in that black data and flinches at his partner's scream. He rushes forward, but the body disappears as everyone yells out, "TK!" He stands in the spot where his partner had been and can feel tears rolling down his muzzle. "TK." He says softly as he lowers his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Davis says, "We'll find him. I mean, it can't be that hard, right? Once Urd comes back, she'll help out." He turns to look at the goggle wearing preteen. He sighs as he nods. "We might as well take Ken back with us." Kari says. "TK would have wanted us to do." Davis says. He nods and moves towards the fallen human. He pauses as he notices something on the back of Ken's neck. "What's that?" He asks as he motions his nose to it. Wormon moves and says, "I think it'll fade." Sighing, he stands still as Davis and Kari place Ken on his back.

They slowly made their way out of the mountain range and back towards the Digi Port. He doesn't fly, but walks with the group. Everyone was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He kind of wonders why he hasn't transformed back into Patamon after TK was taken. He shies away from those thoughts though. For whatever reason he's still Pegasusmon, he's glad that he is for they would have trouble carrying Ken back to the port without him in his armoured form.

(-Urd-)

After a few days, they reach the gates of the compound. She's more then a little relieved at seeing those gates for she was getting sick and tired of Dann's stories, his hints of them sharing a night together, and then just plain tired of Dann. She was more then eager to do something creative with the pint up anger she's been gathering over the course of the last few days.

Soon they're allowed into the compound and she could have kissed the guards if one she needed to keep a low profile and two if they didn't look like apes crossed squirrels. She searches out Aaron, Ender, and Rusvul from the crowd of riders. She only spots Ender, but she's knows that where Ender is, the other two were close by. So she keeps scanning the crowd and sure enough, she finds Rusvul talking with a pair of _Well Zoo_.

"Looking for me?" She almost jumps out of her seat and glares to her left to find an amused looking Aaron. "Yes I was. I just didn't want any of you to have begun without me." She answers. "We haven't. We're waiting for the booth to be set up." Aaron answers. She nods and Dann pipes in, "You can always set your booth up by mine." "I think we would have better business by the dance floor." She answers. Aaron nods at that and adds, "I believe we'll have enough business to keep us occupied until closing." Dann nods and says, "You guy sure have a great selection of drinks. You must be pretty prepared for a rush." "Nothing wrong with being prepared." She says airily. "I do believe if you guys had your own wagon, it would most likely be stocked with more of that beer and sake you guys seem to have." Dann says.

Aaron changes the subject by saying, "I better head off to find a good area for our booth. I'll make sure that Ender and Rusvul show up within ten minutes to help unload." She nods and Aaron gently kicks his mount so that his mount would pick up the pace. She watches as Aaron heads towards Ender. She turns away and studies the portal that has appeared. Another caravan is arriving from a different world.

'_Let's get this over with. I have a little brother to be with.'_ She thinks as she thinks about TK. A soft smile appears as they stop and she gets off the driver seat. She walks around to open lower the ramp from the back.

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½. The guest universe is Disney's Gargoyles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

She moves through the halls without too much caution. They had disguised themselves as members of the guards that protect the compound. They were lucky to have found four drunken guards and be able to steal their ID cards as well as other pieces of ID. They also split up and she's currently with Aaron, leaving Ender with Rusvul.

Ender and Rusvul head off to check out the east side of the compound, leaving Aaron and her to check out the west side. Oddly enough, it was Ender's idea to use golems to man their booth. The golems were made out of some clay and wood. They were just needed to function until noon tomorrow, though they might be finished searching before then.

Aaron seems to frown as they pass a door. They pause and she turns towards the door. "Should we check it out?" She asks. "No, it's just their supply room. If we when in there, they'll know we're here." The red head says. She nods, there were just some spells you just need some ingredients to make them work, there were even some spell that could be strengthen by using ingredients as well.

They pause as Aaron thinks about something. "If their supplies are here, then it means that the dungeon holding those we're looking for should be close by. It also means that it's on this level." Aaron says, clearly deep in thought. She waits for Aaron to snap out of it with out her interfering. Soon Aaron moves back the way they came, she blinks and then follows after.

Aaron moves a head of a statue and a hidden door opens. They move through it before it closes. Aaron summons a ball of fire and has it follow them as they walk through the hidden hallway. They stop before the first cell; she moves and opens the window. "This one houses a demon." She informs Aaron. Aaron nods and checks the one across from the one she checked. "Demon again." Aaron says. She moves to the one next to the first and finds a god. "God." She says. "Goddess over here." Aaron replies.

They check all fourteen cells and find about nine gods and five demons. Aaron uses the fireball as their messenger. They soon open the cells and move their occupancies into the large torture camber. They have to move most of the torture instruments out of the way. She would rather have them destroyed though, but Aaron points out the need to save their energy.

Aaron takes out items for the gate spell, for they're not just going to teleport the rescued, but open a live gate to let the closest team of gods and demons join them on this world. It takes the other two about an hour to make it to the room, by then Aaron and her have finished the preparations for the gate spell. They hear Ender's hooves as the pair draws near. She has already finished off a whole bottle of whisky and feels very energised.

"Sorry, we got held up by a group of drunks." Ender says as he enters into the room. "We knocked them out good though. So which position should I take?" Rusvul asks. "Take the south. I'll take the east." Aaron says. "I'll take north, Ender, you can have west." She says. Soon they were all in position and as Ender and she used their divine energies, Aaron and Rusvul used their demonic ones. It took time, but the two energies began to mesh together.

The energies at first fought each other and as they fought, they began to mix which was what they wanted, for the gate wasn't going to be just a gate used by gods or demons, but for both. The energies light up the diagram and then consumes the items needed to help stabilize the gate. Soon they each finish their chanting and they hold their positions as a shimmer of energy begins to slice through the air.

Soon energy licks the diagram around them and begins to whirl around. She feels wind move violently through her hair as across her face. She tries to keep still for the smallest gesture might lead to the cancellation of the spell. Therefore they were going to be as still as they can as the wind continues to pick up. Then just as she thinks that she'll have to move to block her eyes, the wind calms down and the gate begins to pull itself together.

Then in a flash, the fourteen prisoners disappear and about six gods and six demons appear in their place. The others and her fall forward. She sighs and falls asleep within a minute after the gate opened.

(-TK-)

He opens his eyes to find that he's in a tent. He blinks and wonders just where he is. He sits up and blinks as he notices that he's on a sleeping bag. He looks over as someone enters the tent. "You might not want to move too much. You had a fever." The woman says. He blinks and sighs as he lies back down. "I'm TK." He says, he sighs as he notices how rough his voice sounded. "Fox, my family was out camping when we found you floating in that river." Fox says. He notices the tattoo on the woman's face, in the shape of a fox's head.

He asks, "How long have I been out?" "About five days." Fox answers. He blinks and has mixed feelings about that. Fox checks to see if he's over the fever. Fox says, "Looks like you're over the fever. I'll get you something to eat." "Thanks." He says. Fox disappears out of the tent.

He closes his eyes and just feels drained. He hears then hears someone enter into the tent. He opens his eyes and finds a kid around eight looking down at him. "Hi?" He says. "Your awake! So, where did your wings go?" The boy asks. It was then did he realise that he had been in his curse form when he blacked out. "They wouldn't appear unless I want them too." He tells the boy. "Cool! That sounds real neat! I'm Alex by the way." Alex says. "I'm TK." He says. Alex grins and asks, "That's kind of an odd name for an angel." He chuckles and says, "It's a nick name. My full name is Takeru Takashi." Alex blinks and says, "That's a mouthful." He nods in agreement.

"So why were you floating in the river?" Alex asks. He looks towards the tent flap. "I was attacked by something. It's kind of hard to explain, but this cloud surrounded me and I blacked out. I did wake for about second to find myself floating in water though." He tells the kid. "What kind of cloud was it?" Alex asks. "Just a black cloud." He replies. Alex is about to say something, but someone enters the tent.

He spots a guy with a crew cut and glasses. "I believe it's time for your lessons, Alexander." The man says. Alex makes a face. "But I want to visit with TK!" Alex protests. The man looks between his student and him. "I'm sure that TK would understand the importance of training in one's powers." The man says. He blinks and asks, "You mean magic? What kind?" He watches as the man blinks and says, "Oderon's magic." "Oderon? Who is he?" He asks, curious about this mysterious mage. "Oderon, king of the third race." The man says. "Third race? Sorry, but I'm not from this dimension." He replies.

Both Alex and the man just blink at this. "You do know what you're saying?" The man asks cautiously. "I think it means I'm not from this world, that I'm an alien." He answers calmly. "Cool! What's your home world like?" Alex asks. He smiles and says, "Most likely similar to this one, but with some big differences." Alex looks over to the man and says, "I bet I can learn more from TK then training, right Owen?" Owen frowns a bit and says, "We'll train tonight then." He watches as Owen leaves the tent.

"So, what's a major difference between our worlds?" Alex asks. "You ever heard of Digimon?" He asks the eager eight year old. Alex shakes his head and he smiles as he begins his tale, "Well then, Digimon stands for Digital Monsters. When I was your age and human, I was at camp with my older brother and other kids close to Matt's age…"

(-Urd-)

She awakes to the smell of food. Her stomach growls and she opens his eyes. "Breakfast?" She asks groggily. "More like super." Aaron's voice says. "It's night already?" She asks. "Yes it is." Aaron says. She sits up and notices that Aaron is to her right. "How long have you been awake?" She asks. "About an hour." Is the red head demon says. She just sighs and looks around for the others.

"They're in another room." Aaron says. "The rebel army?" She asks. "Have taken control of the compound this afternoon. They also captured the rogues. So our job here is finished." Aaron says lightly. She sighs and lets herself relax. "Also your sister Belldandy arrived about the time I woke." Aaron adds. She closes her eyes on hearing that. It's not like she's surprised that one of her sisters showed up, it's just that she wouldn't mind heading straight back to where TK is. _'Kind of funny that. There was a time when I wouldn't be so eager to leave my sister's company for that of a mortal, but then, TK has become a younger sibling to me. I never saw it coming, really.'_ She thinks.

She leans on the wall behind her, her eyes stilled closed. She begins to fall back to sleep when the door opens. She opens her right eye and finds that a _Marl'Doom_ carrying food into the room. She moves away from the wall and takes one of the plates from the multicolour being. "Thank you." She says. The _Marl'Doom_ just nods and hands Aaron his plate. Soon the mortal being retreats out of the room, leaving Aaron and her to eat. Aaron summons some juice and she then summons some whisky from her subspace pocket.

After finishing both the food and the bottle of whisky, she gets up off the floor. "I'm going to see if I can head out. See you, Aaron." She says as she opens the door. "Bye, Urd." Aaron replies. It doesn't take her long to find Belldandy. They visit for about an hour and then she heads off to find someone that's in charge. About thirty minutes later, she's stepping out of the TV screen in the apartment that belongs to TK's dad.

She sits on the couch and relaxes. She'll have to head out to buy more alcoholic beverages, but that can wait until the afternoon. She naps on the couch with the TV on.

(-Yet to Named-)

He growls as he tries to get the Digivice to work. He curses and tosses the device onto the sand where the D-Terminal rests. He glares at the two items, both were discoloured with the Digivice having a black background instead of white and the D-Terminal is now purple. He balls his fists and looks away.

'_Now what? This has to be the real world for this doesn't look like the Digital World. Damn it! Why doesn't either of those things work? Is it because I'm not HIM?'_ He thinks. "What if I kill him? Would they work for me then?" He muses out loud. He frowns as he pictures the feathered one.

He summons his bat like wings and feels his horns sprout as well. His horns weren't that large or long, they were at the most about four inches long and they grown from just after his hairline. He studies his shadow, frowning. He had bonded with Ken and received some of Ken's memories and then when he bonded with the feathered one, he received his own body. He did get a few memories off the feathered one, though, just not as many as he did from Ken.

He sighs and lets his wings and horns reseed. He moves and sits on the large rock. He frowns as his stomach growls yet again. He has stolen food from campers during the last few days. But he's getting tired of doing so and wants to return to the Digital World. It was the closest thing he had to a home, really.

He runs a hand through his almost white hair; he still has some streaks of light yellow in his hair. His green eyes gaze at a tree that's across from him. He then buries his head into his arms that rest on his knees. He feels tears falling down his cheeks. "Why was I created?" He whispers softly. He doesn't receive any answers though. Not that he expected any, he knows his alone and that nobody can hear his question.

)-()-(

He picks up the two items and heads off in search for the feathered one. He looks to be sixteen years old; he knows that the one he's searching for looks to be in his twenties. He pauses as he notices that the Digivice seems to be shaking. He picks it up and begins to point it in different directions. He notes how is shakes violently when point to his right. He then heads in that direction. He smirks a bit as he notes how much the Digivice continues to shake.

He finds a large tent with people out front. He freezes at the sight of the feathered one. He smiles slowly as he studies how the other seems to be weak. He knows that if he's going to kill the blond, he has a better chance now then if he waits for the feathered one to recover.

He decides to wait until the others around the fire leave. After about thirty minutes, the man with glasses and the boy leave the fire to go train. Ten minutes later, the other two head off into the woods, leaving the feathered one alone.

He walks towards the campfire and is determined to kill the other. "Who are you?" The feathered one asks as he stops within five feet of the other. He snorts and says, "I haven't got a name. But even if I did, it wouldn't do you any good." The other stands and asks, "Do we need to fight?" "Of course! Once you're gone then I'll be able to use the Digivice to return to the Digital World!" He shouts the last part. The other blinks in surprise and says, "Then you're… but why didn't you…"

He growls and says, "Didn't what? Merge with you? I tried, but in the end all my attempts resulted in me gaining my own body! Enough talk!" He closes the distance between him and the other. He attempts to punch the other, but the feathered one only grabs his hand and holds it. "We don't have to fight! We're in a different world and in this one, there isn't a Digital World." The blue-eyed one says.

That causes him to pause. "What do you mean? This is the real world, right?" He asks. "It is, but it's not our world. We're in another dimension." The feathered one says calmly. He does know that it's possible that they were in a parallel world, similar but different. He knows about it because Ken had been pondering it more then once. He frowns as he considers this and asks, "You know how to get us back then?" "I don't know, but I do know that if Owen and Alex were willing, they can help send us there. If you let them use the Digivice as a life line." The taller one says.

He retraces his punch and says, "Fine." The other seems relieved and he then adds, "We'll hold off fighting until we get back. Once there, I will kill you." "Why do you want to kill me?" The feathered one asks him as he sits back down. He sits as he answers, "To claim your items of course!" He notices that the other just seems to be disappointed with that answer and says, "I don't think Patamon or any of the others would like that, you know." He snorts and says, "Why should I care about what they think? According to Ken, your group is nothing but a pain in the backside." "Just because Ken thinks that, doesn't mean it's true. If you want to start living your own life, you should choose a name." The feathered one says.

He frowns at that. "Like what?" He asks. "Nazo means Enigma." The other offers. He snorts and the older then says, "Binya? Riku? Daigo? Jensei? Yozora?" He frowns and then asks, "What does Yozora mean?" "I believe it means Night Sky." The other says. "Yozora, huh? I think I'll shorten it to Zor." He says. "Guess so." The other says. "Well, Zor, I'm TK." He blinks as the other offers his hand. "TK huh?" He says and shakes the hand. "Yea, it's a nick name Matt gave me when I was younger." TK explains.

He blinks at the name Matt and a memory plays in his head. He looks into the fire. He asks, "He's your older brother?" "Yea, he is." TK answers and he nods.

(-Patamon-)

He sighs as he counts the stars in the night sky. He's still Pegasusmon and they still have no clue as to why he still is Pegasusmon. He sighs and curls up into a ball. "You look down." He hears Gatomon say. He raises his head and looks over to where Kari's partner is. "I just worry about him. I mean, what happens if we can't split him from that data cloud? Will he be our enemy? Will he remember me?" He says.

Gatomon moves to be to his left. "Who knows, but worrying about it isn't going to do anything but give you a headache. Besides, this is TK we're talking about. He's not quite human, so I don't think that data could merge with him. Mostly, we just got to believe that TK will be able handle things wherever he is. He'll return to us, soon enough. Besides, it's only been about two days. Plus I'm sure that when Urd gets back, she'll retrieve him within an hour." He nods at that. "I just would feel better if I know why I'm still Pegasusmon though." He says to the white cat Digimon. "I think we all would." Gatomon says.

To Reader:

There was a bit of Gatomon and Patamon scene there. It's not to say that it'll be a GatoXPata pairing though. I'm not against it, but I prefer to think that the last bit was more of friendship scene then a romance scene.

I guess you can say that Yozora, Zor, is here to replace BlackWarGreymon. Though you'll have to wait and see what's going to happen with him. Thanks for all the great reviews!

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½. The guest universe is Disney's Gargoyles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

He watches as Zor scowls at Owen, or Puck in his current form. He didn't really know what to make of Zor. The teen seems to think that killing him will allow him to use his Digivice and D-Terminal. He kind of feels responsible about Zor being here, but then, Zor was that Digimon that Ken had been working on. He just doesn't know just what to do with Zor.

"All you need to do is place either of the items in that circle and that's it. We won't touch it." Puck repeats for the eighth time within the last fifteen minutes. "I don't trust you!" Zor growls out. "How long will this take? I'm getting bored." Alex complains to him. He replies, "I'll try and hurry this up." He then moves towards the pair and asks, "Does it matter where we stand, Puck?" They turns to look over at him and Puck sighs as he answers, "No it doesn't, just as long as the circle isn't messed with."

He nods and looks over at Zor. "It means you can stand by the circle, Yozora." He used Zor's full name. "You'll stand five feet before me, got it?" Zor growls out as he puts the D-Terminal inside of the circle. He nods and moves back as Zor moves behind the circle. "Finally! Ready Alex?" Puck asks. "Yip!" The eight year old says as he moves to Puck's side. Soon the pair are doing spell poetry, a simple teleportation spell from the wording of it.

The D-Terminal glows and then the design circle glows. The D-Terminal begins to ascend into the air along with the spell circle. Within two seconds of the pair finishing their spell, a flash occurs and he feels himself transforming. He also notes that it's happening with Zor as well. Soon Zor's is twelve years old as well.

Within two minutes, he looks down and watches as the ground begins to appear under his feet. He blinks as he hears Pegasusmon shout out, "TK!" He turns his head slightly and smiles at his partner. He hears Zor gasp and turns to find that both his Digivice and D-Terminal begin to glow. The twisted versions of his items begin to split apart, then one set of them flies towards him and hovers before him. The other set hover before Zor, Zor grabs the pair and turns away. "We'll meet again, TK." Zor says as he walks off into the rocky area. "I believe we shall, Zor." He says softly as he takes his Digivice and D-Terminal out of the air.

Pegasusmon glows and his partner returns to his normal rookie self. "Sorry to have worried you, Patamon." He tells the orange rookie. "It's ok TK. I'm just glad you're home." Patamon replies. He smiles and nods, soon Patamon rests on his shoulder and he heads off to find a Digi Port to return home.

(-Urd-)

She looks up as she hears someone exit TK's room. She looks over to the door and watches as TK steps into the living room. "TK!" She shouts as she leaps from the couch and hugs her adopted little brother. "I missed you too, Urd. How are Belldandy and Skuld?" TK asks as she releases him. "There fine! So, where were you?" She asks as she leads TK towards the couch.

TK looks thoughtful and says, "I think I was in the US of another dimension. It seems the family that found me floating down a river…"

)-()-(

She frowns as she ponders just what to do about Yozora, or Zor as it seems that the other likes to be called. Though it's Saturday, she received a message that she and the other Digidestine were no longer need to help out in back at the office, for it seems that the few search parties that they thought they lost were finally back. It seems that the rogues had erected barriers on worlds that they couldn't capture the missing Gods or the search parties.

So things have more or less returning to normal. She was also glad about that. It helped relieve the guilt that she carried about returning when none of the others had. Besides, she has plans to visit the Tendos. For it's been a while since she visited them and figures that a visit wouldn't be any trouble. As to why TK's not coming, the Digidestine were trying to break Ken out of his shell. It's been going on for over the last week.

She sighs and finishes packing her subspace pocket with sake and beer. Soon she takes a look around the apartment and then moves before the TV. She steps into the screen. She soon steps out into a living room. She looks around and hears Kasumi in the kitchen. "Hey Kasumi." She says as she walks into the kitchen. "Oh, Urd. I'm sorry but Ranma is busy chasing grandpa Happosai through the streets." The eldest daughter of Soun Tendo says. "Happosai?" She asks. "O, you haven't been told about him. He's the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of martial arts. He taught Genma and Soun." Kasumi says.

She sighs at hearing the two father's names. "Have they been pressing for Nabiki and Ranma to get married?" She asks as she leans on the wall. "Not that I heard of." Kasumi says. "Though the Amazons are back." Kasumi mentions. She just shakes her head at the very mention of those three. "How are things between Ukyo and Ranma?" She asks. "Things have been fine, though Ranma has been trying to get Genma to adopt her though." Kasumi says. She shakes her head and says, "Let me guess, Genma will only sign the papers if Ranma marries Nabiki." Kasumi nods as she moves to check up on the soup.

She presses her lips together as she frowns. She truly wonders just what is going through the two grown men's drunken mind. _'Don't they ever try to think things through without getting drunk?'_ She thinks as she leaves the kitchen. "I'm going out for a bit, Kasumi. I'll be back for lunch though." She says. She didn't hear Kasumi respond, she was already heading towards the Dojo.

She soon closes the door and sits in the middle of the Dojo. She sits down and begins to cast an observation spell. Soon she opens her eyes and looks at the image hovering before her. It shows a large bull monster with tiny wings with a tail like an eel attacking a shrivelled old monkey with Ranma trying to help the huge bull monster, but the monster seems not to care about hitting Ranma in his pursuit of attacking the old man.

The scene changes and shows Nabiki taking money from the crowd below the fight. She smirks slightly and casts a communication spell. She notices that Nabiki seems to stiffen and she then says softly, "Hello Nabiki. Kasumi is almost finished lunch so you might want to inform Ranma so he can finish his fight." She smirks as Nabiki looks around in hopes of finding her. "Where are you, Urd?" Nabiki whispers. "In the Dojo. I'll see if Kasumi will slow up on lunch so you guys don't miss out. See you when you get back." She says and the communication spell fades and within two minutes so does the observation spell.

She sits up and heads out of the Dojo to inform Kasumi about what's happening. She smiles a bit as she enters into the house. "Kasumi! Ranma is busy fighting with a bull monster and an old man. So, you can slow up a bit." She says to the eldest daughter of Soun.

(-Zor-)

He pauses then says in a dangerous tone, "What do you want?" "How did you know I was here?" A woman's voice asks. He closes his eyes and smirks slightly as he answers, "You're not that very stealthy." "Punk!" The woman snarls out. "You still haven't answered my first question." He says as he opens his eyes. "You seem to have a grudge against the Digidestine. Perhaps you would like to join us." The lady says.

He laughs at that and once he finishes turns to look at the lady in red. He smirks and says, "You hope that I can distract the Digidestine so you can complete whatever plan you have." He snorts and says sharply, "I'll not join weaklings like you. I also don't care what the Digidestine do as long as they leave me alone. So bugger off, Spider!"

He turns way from the ultimate level Digimon disgusted as a human. "Don't turn your back on me you little punk! ShimaUnimon! Attack!" The lady shouts and he looks behind him as a zebra Digimon races towards him. He dodges the lowered horn of the white and black horse Digimon. He kept one step ahead of the attacking Digimon, though he was beginning to tire of this.

He leaps back and transforms into his other form. His wings open wide and he leaps forward into the air. He hears the red Digimon gasp at him and she says, "Why can't human just remain human!" He makes a note of that; it means that she was referring to TK. He says, "If I see you again, I'll delete you." He drifts higher into the air and flies off away from the two. He has better things to do then to battle the two Digimon.

He feels his Digivice pulses and he stops flying to hover. He holds his D-3 in his right hand and watches as a light appears out of the screen of his D-3. The light shots off and he launches himself in the direction where the light is heading. After flying for about fifteen minutes, he descends and notices a really odd village below him.

The fields were filled with eggs and the buildings look like toy blocks. He lands on the ground and transforms back into a twelve year old. His D-3 begins to shake and he scans the eggs until he notices one flashing. He pockets his D-3 and walks over to the egg. Just as he's about to pick it up, it hatches into a white jelly Digimon. He freezes as he looks into the fresh Digimon's eyes. "Who are you?" He asks softly. "Your partner." The white Digimon says. "Partner?" He says. The white Digimon nods. He moves and picks up the young Digimon. "I really am." The Digimon says.

(-TK-)

He sighs as he watches as Ken closes up as he hugs Wormon. Davis just throws up his arms in defeat and the girls just look disappointed. He looks over to where Cody is standing. He sighs and sits down on the bench. He bites his bottom lip as he considers what to do. He closes his eyes and says, "We're parents, you and me." That did it and Ken looks over to him. "What do you mean?" Ken asks sharply. He looks over into Ken's eyes. He answers, "You remember that data cloud you created?" Ken nods. "They did tell you that it tried to combine with me, right?" Once again Ken nods. "It couldn't combine with me, but it did gain a body of it's own. He's name is Yozora, though he prefers Zor. He has some of your memories and a few of mine. He's also got my ability to become something more then human. He's tall with blond hair that almost looks silver as well has emerald eyes." He tells Ken.

He knows that they decided to wait until Ken was out of his rut, but nothing they tried was working and he figured that Ken should know before the other boy withdraws more into himself. Ken looks alert and asks, "Then where is he?" "He's currently in the Digital World. Where, we don't know." He tells the dark haired boy. He watches as emotions flash in Ken's eyes. He smiles a bit as Ken becomes determined about something. "I want to meet him." Ken says firmly.

He nods at that and notices that the others seem relieved about Ken's course of action. Ken gets up off the bench and so does he. "My house is closer." Davis offers. Ken looks over to Davis and Ken seems to waver, he places a comforting hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken nods in his direction and then says to Davis, "Ok, lead on." He lets go of Ken's shoulder as they follow Davis to his family's apartment.

He hangs back to speak with Cody about his attitude to Ken. "You still blame him, don't you?" He asks. Cody keeps his eyes on the four before them. "He knew what he was doing." Cody replies coldly. He nods in agreement with that. "Ken's not the only to delete Digimon, you know. Back when we first appeared in the Digital world, we deleted Digimon in self-defence. I even thought I lost Patamon for good." He tells Cody. "But you didn't have much choice. They would have come around for another go until they won." Cody says. "True, but does it really matter about our reasons? Digimon are living things too and we stilled kill them." He says. He can tell that Upamon moves a bit more into Cody's chest. He feels Patamon's ears brush against his face.

Cody doesn't respond to what he said and he doesn't push it. He just hopes that Cody will think about it. He knows that they'd have to kill of the two ultimates as well as the shadow master behind the pair.

(-Urd-)

She gives the old man a dirty look, as he is about to launch himself at her chest. "Do it and I'll make it so you can't come within three feet of a woman." She says in a matter of fact tone. The shrivelled old man tries to plead and make her drop her guard. She keeps her eyes level and soon the old guy finally quits. She keeps the old man in her line of vision as they sit on opposite sides of the table.

Ranma enters and the old man rounds on the pig-tailed martial artist about how the boy isn't respecting him by granting the old man's request about the boy wearing a bra. She blinks and wonders if it might not be such a bad idea as to do carry out that threat anyway. But then, it might not work; for it would seem that the imp was more then a little set in his ways. It would take more then a simple spell to correct the geezer's behaviour and such spells were a hustle and they don't last for long either.

She frowns as she watches as the geezer splashes Ranma with some water that Kasumi had placed on the table. The old man launches himself at Ranma's chest and Ranma punches the shrivelled man. "You just don't get it, do ya? I don't transform with cold water or any kind of water!" Ranma reminds the old guy. "Just how did you gain this level of control?" The shrivelled old man called Happosai asks. "I ain't telling, imp. So stop askin'!" Ranma says. The young teen heads out of the living room to change into some dry cloths.

As luck would have it, before Happosai realises that she's still in the room, that bull monster from before. The beast snorts and then tries to roar out a war cry, it came out as a mixture of a mow and growl. "O just go away! I'm not in the mood to play right now." Happosai says. She smirks as a thought strikes her. She says under her breath, "Old and shrivelled, chains of age tighten your grip. Rest until night chases the sun away!"

The spell moves and wraps itself around the distracted Happosai. She turns to the bull monster and says, "Just take him. He'll be out until tonight so make the most of it." The bull nods dumbfounded and picks up the shrivelled old man. Soon the pair disappears into the bright sky. Nabiki walks in and looks around. "I thought I heard Pantyhose." The middle daughter of Soun Tendo says. "He came and went off with Happosai." She informs the girl. Nabiki raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh?" She smiles devilishly and says, "Just a short knock out spell. No harm done." Nabiki grins and says, "Too bad that Genma and father are out drinking, they would rejoice at the news." She nods knowingly and says, "Pity they didn't leave a number so we can contact them." Nabiki nods in agreement. "I guess we'll just have to do without either of them around the house for a while." Nabiki replies lightly.

Soon Kasumi enters into the living room and asks, "Where did grandfather Happosai go?" "He went to with his godson for some quality bonding." Nabiki answers. "O well, I'll just have to make his favourite dinner when he gets back." Kasumi says. Soon the eldest heads off to do other chorus, leaving Nabiki and her alone in the living room.

"So, when will TK be arriving with you for a visit?" Nabiki asks. She blinks and thinks about this really carefully. Then she decides to tell the truth. "He's busy saving the world back home." She tells Nabiki. Nabiki blinks and asks, "Huh?" She sighs and says, "TK's busy with some friends of his saving the two worlds. You do remember that TK told you about Digimon?" Nabiki's eyes flash as she remembers and nods. "It's happening again, so he's busy with his friends and with his partner, Patamon." She says. Nabiki nods and says, "So, just what's happening?" She smiles and begins to tell Nabiki about TK and the other first began their adventures.

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

He sighs as he settles down on the couch. He notices that Urd was snoozing in the chair. He gives the goddess a puzzled look but then shakes his head. "I'll make supper in thirty minutes, Patamon. You think you can hold out until then?" He asks his partner. "I think so, TK." The orange Digimon replies, he smiles and nods.

Just as he's about to doze off, he hears a knock at the door. He moves his partner off his shoulders and places the sleeping Digimon on the couch. He opens the door to find his mother and brother at the door with what appears to be take-out. "Thought you wouldn't mind visiting with your other family members." His mom says lightly. He smiles brightly as he motions them to enter the apartment. The smell of food wakes the rookie.

His partner comes flying over and hovers over the food that's being unpacked from the bags. He sighs at the sight of drool that seems to be at the corner of Patamon's mouth. He shakes his head as he picks his partner out of the air. He checks to where Urd is and finds that she's still very much asleep.

"What tired Urd out?" Matt asks. He shrugs as he says, "Don't know." They soon sit down and begin to eat. They chat about little things, like recent events and about school. They finish and as they're about to have dessert, Urd wakes. "Hi." Urd says as she yawns. "You're awake. What were you doing today?" He asks as Urd comes over towards the table.

"Oh, just spent a few days over at the Tendos." Urd answers as his mom cut and serves the pie. "How are Ranma and the others?" He asks as he cuts his piece of pie. "They're fine, though the Amazons are back and that this shrivelled old man has shown up and seems to be the grandmaster of Anything Goes as well as a pervert." Urd says after swallowing what's in her mouth. "What makes him a pervert?" His mom asks. "He steals underwear." Urd answers, then adds, "He also seems to be fascinated with women's breasts. He just loves to hug them as he holds onto them too."

Matt and him watch as their mom narrows her eyes and asks, "And he's not in jail?" He shares a startled glance with his older brother. "Sadly, the police that patrol the ward seem to steer clear of martial artists. Though one could say that it's why Ranma hasn't been arrested for property damage, especially considering the fact that Ranma is usually defending himself from his rivals." Urd tells his mom. He sighs as he notices the direction the conversation has taken. He mentally groans as his adopted sister chats with his mom.

)-()-(

He watches as the control spire Digimon disappear into black clouds of data. He looks over at Stingmon, Wormon's champion form. The insect Digimon lands by Ken. He then glances where ExVeemon and Pegasusmon are battling another group of control spire Digimon.

It had been about a whole week since they got Ken out of his shell and gone searching for Zor. Over the course of their search, they have encountered some threats and the others of the group have learnt how to have their partners Digivolve into champions. The threats were of the pair of ultimates toying in this forest were boundaries between worlds were at the lowest point.

So they were split, one group patrolling that forest while Ken and him with one other searching for Zor. Though as they search for Zor they keep running into control spire Digimon during their search. He doesn't see why the pair of ultimate level Digimon should care if they find Zor, but he's not going to point out how stupid it is for them to waste their supply of control spire Digimon. It just means that they'll have fewer Digimon under their control.

Soon the other group of control spire Digimon have been destroyed. Pegasusmon and ExVeemon transform into their rookie forms. They soon continue on their way, Davis talking with Ken about soccer. He doesn't join in as he's thinking about just what Zor might do once they encounter him. He also can't help but wonder just what Zor is using his D-3 and D-Terminal for. "Penny for your thoughts?" Patamon asks. He says, "I'm wondering just what Zor is doing with his D-3." "Oh." His partner says. He continues walking in silence as he ponders just what would one do without a partner.

(-Zor-)

He watches as his partner pigs out on fruit. Tsukaimon looks like a purple version of a Patamon and is a virus. He has to admit, it's good to have someone to talk with and to travel with. From TK's few memories, he knows what he's feeling for Tsukaimon is friendship.

He sighs as he thinks about the blond. He goes over the few memories that he received from TK and feels something some thing. He shakes his head slightly and then goes over the memories from Ken. He wonders just where most of the self-guilt came from as he goes through Ken's memories. He also takes note of a similar feeling that also follows the guilt and despair. _'Is it loneliness I'm feeling? Or something more?'_ He thinks to himself.

"Zor? Zor!" His partner shouts at him. He blinks as he notices that Tsukaimon is looking at him. "Huh? What?" He says. His partner just sighs and says, "You really shouldn't zone out like that." Then the purple rookie adds, "I think we got visitors." His partner turns and looks to the northeast. He looks and sighs as he notices the three people coming their way. He frowns as he notices the goggles on the maroon haired preteen.

He gets up off the ground and says, "Stay here, I'll handle them." He doesn't wait for Tsukaimon to reply. After a few steps, he freezes as he notices the black haired boy with them, that's holding a green rookie. His month feels dry as he becomes uncertain on just what to do. If it had only been TK with the group of Digidestine, he wouldn't haste to send them off, but he didn't expect to come face to face with his programmer. He admits that he never thought about what to do if he ever can face to face with Ken. He just stands there, watching as the three of them perk up as they notice him.

Before he can fully recovers they were already within three feet of him. "You're Zor?" Ken asks softly. He blinks and then nods as he studies the ex-emperor. He then looks over to the other two and asks, "Could you leave us alone?" TK nods and leads Davis and the two rookie Digimon away, his own partner moves onto his shoulder, mimicking what Patamon does with TK.

Once they're gone, Ken says, "Your partner looks like Patamon." He nods and says, "His name is Tsukaimon. He's a virus, pretty much like Wormon is." Ken nods and after a few minutes of silence, Ken says, "You must hate me." He blinks at that and thinks carefully over what he's going to say. "I never really gave much thought about what I feel towards you. I know I'm kind of angry with TK, I just didn't think I'd be facing you." He admits honestly. Ken looks surprise and asks, "Why are you angry with TK? I know he did rile me up quiet a bit, but if he hadn't I would still be a puppet dancing to whoever was the puppet master."

He looks thoughtful as he goes through this. "I guess it's because of what your memories I inherited that I'm angry with him. You hated the Digidestine and you really disliked the way TK had acted towards you." He says to Ken. Ken sighs and nods in agreement with that. "He did act that way, but then again, I wasn't any better. I thought myself above all that and once TK taunted me about how I'm only someone's puppet, I wanted to prove other wise. I think I still acted in much the fashion that TK expected me to, though. He just didn't have a narrow view of it. I could accuse him of doing what the other did, but he only did it to keep me from following along with the instructions that I more or less received from the two Digimon working for the puppet master." Ken says. He nods and points out, "He's not blameless though." "He never admitted other wise. Plus he has kept certain information from his friends; like that I was the Digimon Emperor. I think I know why he kept information from them, but he knows he did something wrong though the others have forgiven him. Odd to say, but if they can forgive him for keeping secrets, then they'll forgive me for my actions as the Digimon Emperor." Ken tells him.

He looks to his left as he goes through this info. He frowns as he considers something. "Then you forgive him?" He asks as he looks into Ken's eyes. "I'm not as mad at him as I use to be." Ken says simply. He sighs and asks, "Should I try not to be angry with him?" Ken answers, "That's totally up to you. You're kind of his and mine kid you know, but you're also your own being and should be allowed to make your own decisions in life." He smiles at that. "I guess TK thinks so too. He didn't try to stop me from leaving once we made it to the Digital World." He says thoughtfully. Ken nods and says, "Here's my E-mail address. If you want to talk face to face, let me know. I think I better find the others. It was great meeting you." He takes the slip of paper from Ken and looks at it. He pocket's the address and watches as Ken walks off.

"He seems nice." His partner says. "Different the I expected." He agrees. They watch as Ken disappears out of sight, then they walk back to where the food is. He sits down as Tsukaimon flies from his shoulder and back before the pile of fruit.

(-TK-)

He leans on the back of the trunk as he watches as the adult sits down at the table where the two Digimon posing as humans were sitting. He sighs as he wonders if he shouldn't have E-mailed the others once he found the pair. He frowns slightly as he notices how the two Digimon seem to cower before the man. He can't hear what they're saying, but from the furious look on the man's face and the angry gestures, it seems that he's found the shadow master of the two Digimon.

He blinks as he notices as an odd cloud had flash around the man. He wonders if he's seeing things, but he sees it again. The man then seems to calm down after the last flash. The way the pair stiffens means that they're being given orders. Soon the waiter appears and the man gets up. He climbs down from the tree and begins to trail the man. As he turns the corner, he composes an E-mail and sends it to everyone. He pockets the D-Terminal.

He trails behind the man for a good twenty minutes before he receives a reply to his E-mail. It's from Yolei and Sora asking for his location. He sends it as well as the directions the man is heading in. He nods slightly as he receives a reply within the next two minutes, telling him that they're on their way. He pockets his D-Terminal once more and soon stops as the man heads into a building. He waits for about two minutes before heading in. He goes up to the front desk and asks about the man, he gives a description and he then gets a name. He thanks the person behind the desk and heads outside for Yolei and Sora.

Within ten minutes, they appear. "Where is he?" Yolei asks. "Inside. His name is Oikawa Itou. He's currently in a meeting inside." He tells them. Sora sighs and Yolei looks angry with this. "So now what?" Yolei asks. He looks over to Sora and asks, "You have any ideas?" Sora frowns slightly and says, "I think we should head over to Izzy's. It's not like he knows we're here." Yolei just sighs in defeat and nods in agreement with that statement. "I agree. We can deal with this later. Also I believe tomorrows Aug 1st." He says. Sora nods thoughtfully and Yolei looks puzzled. "What about the first?" Yolei asks. "It's the day we entered the real world for the first time." He explains. Yolei looks surprise. They're soon heading off, following Sora as she leads them towards Izzy's house.

(-Urd-)

It's been a few days since the group met up on the first, now was the day they defeated the vampire Digimon. They'll be meeting up at the park in the afternoon. She didn't mind trailing after her two 'brothers.' Though odd things were happening over at the TV station where Matt and TK's dad works, Kari had places to visit the site where Wizardmon had died to save Gatomon and her. Davis had decided to tag along with Kari, just in case the two Digimon decide to attack the TV station. Ken was with Tai, Cody and Yolei were with Izzy.

They were currently standing before an apartment window when their D-Terminals beeped. They look at each other and then they move around Matt as he brings out his D-Terminal. She raises an eyebrow as she skims through the E-mail. "You think it's really him?" TK asks. "Well, why not? Urd here is a goddess and you transform into an angel, so what's so hard to believe that we might be dealing with Wizardmon's ghost?" Matt replies. "You know, if it's Wizardmon, then this might mean that we're dealing with Myotismon again." TK points out. Matt sighs and they begin towards the TV station.

She looks thoughtful as she considers the possibility of that vampire Digimon surviving. "Could the fragments of data survive within a human?" She asks out loud. TK answers without missing a step, "Myotismon was an undead Digimon, so it might be possible. But I do believe that the human had to agree with the procession." Matt sighs before saying; "It might just be some guy trying to use Digimon as weapons of war." "Who know? We'll get our answers when the time's right." She says, forestalling any arguments between the two. They then continued on in silence.

)-()-(

She blinks as she reads the message before her. She frowns slightly as she thinks about just what the impactions were from this E-mail. She sighs and Patamon asks, "What's wrong?" "It seems that considering my presence here, I have to get a licence to continue staying here." She replies. "You need one?" Patamon asks, clearly surprise. "It seems so. It's a new rule that they're passing until they find out the source of what happen. They want to know where we are so they don't have to go looking for us. It says here I need to head back to apply within the next week." She tells the Digimon. "So you'll be leaving tonight?" TK's partner asks.

She closes the E-mail and frowns. "I guess I can. Though usually, I leave it for the last minute." She admits to the orange Digimon. "That's not good. You don't know how much paper work you need to sign to get a licence." The rookie points out. "How do you know that?" She asks as she looks over to the rookie Digimon. "I saw it on TV." Patamon answers in a matter of fact voice. She smiles and says, "Ok, I'll follow your advice. I'll head over to the office tomorrow morning." Patamon smiles and she turns off the computer.

"Come to think about it, why are you in my room?" She asks after a few minutes. "Oh, well, TK wants to remind you that they're going to the pool in like thirty minutes." The rookie says. She checks the time and soon is zooming around the room searching for her swimsuit and bag. "You finished packing, it's by the front door." Patamon reminds her. She pauses and looks over at the orange Digimon. She sighs and they head out of her room.

(-Zor-)

He pauses as he looks into the sky at the pillar of light. He frowns as he notices how the clouds turn dark and begin to whirl around the pillar of light. The light disappears after ten minutes; he frowns as he races towards the source. He wants to know just what's going on.

After about an hour, he makes it to the area and narrows his eyes at the pair of Digimon resting at the bottom. He notices pieces of rock around the pair and says, "I'm tired of dealing with them. Let's end this, Tsukaimon." "Right! Tsukaimon Digivolve to…" His partner says in his usual voice. "KuroAngemon!" The black coloured Angemon says.

KuroAngemon is black where Angemon is white. The grey metal bolts in the skin are red and where on an Angemon is gold; it's purple as well as the robes are grey. The hair is dark brown and but the helmet is the same as well as the black leather that Angemon has. The wings look to be in tatters, with areas of the wing seem to be shot up. The staff that KuroAngemon holds is silver with grey straps wrapped around it. KuroAngemon's attacks are Fist of Steel and Night Call. Also KuroAngemon is a data attribute and Purgatory Angel type.

"Night Call!" His partner shouts. His partner's staff is thrown forward and is transforms into a mist. The mist surrounds the pair and they shout out in pain. The mist disappears and his partner once more has his staff in his hands. "I don't know what you did, but it ends here!" KuroAngemon shouts out.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

He watches the pair of Digimon get up off the ground. "I will not allow some pitiful Champion to interfere with our plans!" The red spider Digimon says. "Acid Mist!" The spider shouts. "Snake Bandage!" The Mummymon says. His partner uses his staff to block the in coming bandages. KuroAngemon's staff now covered in bandages and the acid mist is slowly drifting towards the champion. He narrows his eyes as Mummymon attempts to swing his partner into the mist.

He feels the transformation occur and he soon opens his leather wings. He moves his hand before him and blinks as water shoots off his arms and towards the acid mist. The two cancel each other out and the two ultimate Digimon and him gasps at that. _'TK controls fire and I'm his opposite so I can control water!'_ He thinks as a slow grin appears on his face. He chuckles as he begins to think up what to do with this ability.

"Another one! Get him, Mummymon! I'll deal with this one!" Arukenimon orders the other. The Mummymon races up towards him. He only smirks and summons water to encase the undead Digimon in. The bubble of water moves around the mummy Digimon and he orders the water to move high into the sky. Once the bubble is hovering about fifty feet in the air, he orders the bubble to let go of the ultimate Digimon. He watches in amusement as the mummy Digimon creates a crater where he landed.

The bubble of water moves and then fills the crater up with water. As Mummymon is standing up, he as the water binds the ultimate level Digimon. No matter how much the Digimon tries to get rid of the straps of water all he does is ask the water to constrict around the Digimon. Soon the ultimate was screaming as the water begins to crush the Digimon's body. He notices that the red spider has stopped attacking and watching what's happening with Mummymon. "Why you little bug!" The spider says and tries to charge him. She doesn't get far before KuroAngemon rams her.

He then as the water wrap more about the bandaged Digimon and then within three seconds of a thin coat of water surrounding the Digimon, the water crushes the Digimon until it is deleted. "Mummymon!" The spider shouts out. He looks at the spider coldly and says, "One down, one to go." The spider growls and KuroAngemon moves between him and the spider. "Let me finish this, Zor." His partner says. "Alright, KuroAngemon." He says as he relaxes, his wings and horns retreat back into his body.

His partner charges the red spider Digimon and the spider becomes defensive. As the two Digimon fight it out, KuroAngemon launching attacks and Arukenimon blocks and tries a few swipes at the black angel Digimon. "Fist of Steel!" His partner shouts out and he watches as the fist enters Arukenimon's chest and the ultimate Digimon screams in pain. His partner follows up his attack by bringing his staff across Arukenimon's head. The champion Digimon pulls back as Arukenimon tries to use Spider Thread to capture the black angel.

He notices the wound on the spider's chest and can see that Arukenimon is breathing heavy. "Night Call!" His partner shouts as he throws his staff at the red Digimon. The mist moves around the ultimate level Digimon and begins to enter into the chest wound. Soon the mist is within the ultimate and the spider's colour began to fade and within two minutes the once red spider Digimon is now black with dark purple stripes with sickly green hair. "I … can … believe… it ends… like this…" Are the spider's finally words and the spider breaks into data, leaving KuroAngemon's staff in the ground where the spider Digimon once stood. His partner moves and picks up the staff.

He sighs and transforms back into his twelve year old body. His partner also transforms back into a rookie. "You did a great job, Tsukaimon." He tells his partner. His partner smiles sleepily and just nods. The purple rookie rests on his shoulder, soon his partner is fast asleep and he heads off to find food, for once his friend wakes up, he'll be hungry.

(-TK-)

He has a sore throat and isn't happy about it. For one thing, it hurts to swallow anything cold and to talk. He sips some tea as he reads an E-mail from Ken about the connection between Oikawa and what happened during the time Myotismon was defeated. It seems that the man investigated the incident.

Also on another note, it seems that Oikawa was best friends with Cody's father. It shocked Cody quite a bit and they were giving the kid time to get use to the idea. They haven't seen either of the two ultimate Digimon in the two weeks. Which could be a good thing or a bad one, everyone seems tense and it feels like something is about to happen, they just don't know what though.

Pauses and hears something happen within his room. He gets up out of the chair and heads towards the guest room. He opens the door that lead to his room and stares at the two bodies on the floor in front of his computer. It blinks as he notices that it's Zor and his partner, though the name escapes him at the moment. He soon picks Zor up and places the injured preteen onto the bed. He then picks up the purple Digimon and places the rookie onto the bed beside the paled haired boy. He heads out and dialled Joe's cell number.

"Hello?" Joe asks. "Hey Joe, it's me, TK. I have someone injured over here that you might want to take a look at." He tells Joe. "I'll be over as soon as I can. Also, do you know the person?" Joe asks. "It's Zor." He says simply. "'k, see you then TK." Joe says after a few seconds. They hang up and he sighs as he wonders just what to do next. He then turns on his D-Terminal and sends out an E-mail about the injured Zor and his partner.

He picks up his teacup and takes a sip. He wonders just who would attack Zor and why. He settles on the couch and tries to nap, he feels like he might need all the energy he can gather for what's about to happen.

(-Urd-)

She sighs as she finishes shopping with Mimi, Yolei, Sora, and Kari. Their D-Terminals had beeped and it seems that Zor showed up back at TK's dad's apartment, through TK's computer. It also seem that the … preteen was injured which means that someone attacked Zor and his Digimon partner. Joe was going to head over and take a look at the pair. She was also kind of wondering just what Zor looks like.

She glances over to Kari and then back towards the apartment building coming up. She as a small smile as she enters into the building, she didn't mind that Kari is tagging along. They soon make it to the right floor and she unlocks the door. She finds TK sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Urd. Kari. Joe already left and the pair are resting." TK says. They nod and she places her bags on the table. TK sits up on the couch to let them sit down. "Has he woken up?" Kari asks. "No, either has his partner." TK answers. They sit down and she asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to cast a healing spell? Or maybe you should transform into your angel form, that should cure you within the hour." TK sighs and replies, "I'm not going to take the easy way. I'll get over it naturally."

Before she could say something, the door to the guest room opens up. Out steps a sixteen year old with ruined bandages. "You shouldn't be up." TK says to the teen. The teen gives TK a sour look and then pauses as he notices Kari and herself. The teen looks at Kari with confusion in his eyes. "Guys meet Yozora, Zor meet Urd and Kari." TK says. At the mention of Kari's name did Zor's eyes light up. "Kari." Zor says as the teen studies the Digidestine of Light with his green eyes. "Nice to meet you, Yozora." Kari says. Zor nods and they heard growling. "I'll make you something to eat." She says, she gets up off the couch and heads into the kitchen.

Zor looks between Kari and her, then heads to sit on the chair. "So what were you guys talking about?" Zor asks. "TK has a sore throat." She chirps. "I don't think Zor wants to hear about that." Her little brother says sourly. "True. Though, how does arguing about it make it better?" The teen asks. "They want me to transform and spend about an hour in that form to get cured of my sore throat." TK tells Zor. "Then why don't you?" Zor asks in a puzzled tone. "I don't want to rely on my other form everytime I get a cold and such." TK says.

No one spoke in the apartment and except for the noises coming from the kitchen, it was silent. After about twenty minutes of this, Kari asks, "Who attacked you?" She looks over at the teen and notices that Zor seems to frown. She puts the finishing touches on the food and then takes the plate out of the kitchen and hands it over to Zor and before Zor takes the plate, he says, "I don't want to talk about it right now." Zor takes it and begins to eat.

(-TK-)

It's been about two days since Zor and his partner came out of his computer. He sighs as he remembers what Zor had to say about who attacked him.

(-:-)

Zor sighs as they wait for Zor to say something. It's been about a day since Zor's been at the apartment and the blond boy doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry to get back to the Digital world. The whole group, except for Joe and Sora, were sitting around waiting for Zor to begin his tale. A distant looks in Zor's eyes mean that he's thinking about it. Tsukaimon is fast asleep on Zor's lap, after about ten minutes, Zor finally begins his story.

"For about a day before the attack, we scents someone spying on us. At first I thought it might be some curious Digimon, but after a few hours, I think we figured out that whoever was trailing us wasn't doing it out of innocent curiosity. Then around nightfall, the one spying on us disappeared." Zor pauses and then starts again. "Around five in the morning, a group of three Digimon appeared as I was waking up. The three Digimon were Deamon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatamon. I was alert and Tsukaimon woke up. He Digivolved into KuroAngemon and SkullSatamon engaged in battle with my partner. I asked why they were here and the leader, Deamon stated that he was curious why I promote an aura similar to a dark spore. Before I know it, I was being thrown onto the ground by the LadyDevimon. I growled, but before I could do anything, SkullSatamon finished off battling with KuroAngemon. I tried to get to my partner, but LadyDevimon just kicked me closer to Deamon." Zor clutches a fist at the memories. "Then Deamon picked me up by my neck and tried to do something. It hurt, but whatever Deamon was trying to do, didn't work. He casted me aside and told the other two that they were going after the original. I grabbed Tsukaimon and made it to a Digi Port. I lose conscious as we were pulled into the light." Zor finishes saying.

They all were soon in deep thought as they tried to figure out what this means. Izzy decided that they should contact Gennai about this. The meeting kind of disbanded afterwards.

(-:-)

They now were sitting in Izzy's room and watched as Izzy made two computer screens face each other. He missed what Izzy was saying as he thought about what happened yesterday morning. He glances over at where Zor and Tsukaimon were sitting. He sighs and looked back towards the computer screens as something appeared. He gasps with the others as Gennai appears from the flow of data between the two monitors.

"Gennai!" Those of them that knew the old man now stare in awe of the much younger version of the old man. "Hey." Gennai says as he moves the hood back, revealing his younger face. "You're not an old man anymore!" Tai says. Gennai chuckles a bit and says, "That's right, when you guys defeated the dark masters and Apocalymon, I returned to looking like this." Then Gennai gets a serious look on his face as he says, "Are you sure Deamon mentioned dark spore?" They look over at Zor and the preteen just nods. Gennai frowns and says, "Deamon is a hard Digimon to imprison. He's also powerful and is capable of opening portals between the real world and the Digital world. Therefore, even if you guys do send Deamon and his corps back to the Digital world, they would only come back again. I know you guys can defeat his henchmen, but I doubt that even with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon you'd be able to delete Deamon."

Then Gennai takes out a golden tail ring from his pocket. "We took this in case you guys needed to DNA Digivolve, but it seems that you don't need to. Therefore I'll be returning this to its rightful owner." Gennai hands it over to Gatomon. "That ring is very important, so keep it safe." Gennai tells the white cat Digimon. Gatomon takes it and puts it back in its place. Gatomon just nods and Gennai stands straight. "I also have something from a friend of mine." Gennai says and takes out a ball of light. "This is a Digi Core. It will allow your Digimon to go ultimate once more. Hold up your Digivices." Gennai orders. They all do, including Zor. The ball of energy breaks into beams of light and enters into their Digivices.

"But what good is this to us who doesn't know how to go ultimate?" Hawkmon asks. "It will allow those of you who can't to DNA Digivolve. Now good luck with Deamon and his henchmen. Also, as to Oikawa, just form a circle around him and point your Digivices at him. That should finish off the Digimon possessing him." Gennai says and then fades out back into the data stream between the two monitors.

"That was helpful." Zor says dryly. "You didn't need to come you know." Davis points out to the green eyed boy. "Whatever." Zor says. They get up and Davis pats Ken on the back. "Don't worry, Ken. We're here for you, right guys?" Davis says to Ken. "Right." They say, except for Zor. The preteen just snorts and heads out of the room. They all drift out of the room and out of Izzy's family's apartment.

He watches Zor go and Kari asks, "You think someone should keep him company?" He sighs and answers, "I don't know. It's up to him, really." Kari nods and asks, "So, where do you want to go?" He thinks about it and asks, "Why not just wander around? They most likely will be attacking some time today." Kari nods and they head off with Patamon riding on his shoulder and Kari holding Gatomon.

(-Urd-)

It was summer break and she was packing up some of her things so she can go visit with her sisters and Keiichi. It was only going to be fore about two weeks. She sighs as she looks around her room. She was curious as hell as to what's going to happen between TK, Ken, and Zor. _'I wonder just what Zor will do. From the look of things, he doesn't seem to like TK a whole lot. But then, it might be the fact that Zor took after TK in the looks department. That includes his transforming abilities. It's I'm right, then Zor should have complete control of water, like how TK has complete control over fire. Oh well, I just hope that Zor doesn't try to off TK while I'm gone.'_ Were her thoughts as she picks up her pack.

She heads out of her room and into the living room. It's around four in the afternoon as she walks over to the TV. She takes a look around and then steps into the light. She can only wonder just what kind of stories will be waiting for her when she gets back.

(-Zor-)

He stares out at the water below him. He sighs as he takes out his D-3 and stares at it. "It doesn't look any different." He says to himself. "Well, why should it?" His partner asks. He replies, "I guess I'm just expecting something to be different is all." "It might be different inside." Tsukaimon says. "True. I wonder if you can do ultimate though. I know that Patamon can, but Wormon doesn't know how." He says to his partner as he pockets his D-3. "What's wrong if I'm more like Patamon then Wormon?" Tsukaimon asks. He looks over to where his purple partner is resting. "I just don't know what I want, I guess. I mean, I know TK's ok and everything, but I do have most of Ken's memories. I seem to take after TK physically more then I do Ken." He says. "Well, TK did supply you with a body, while Ken did give you most of his life experiences. From what I've seen of TK, I don't understand why you're so hostile towards him. Is it cause you don't know him as well as Ken?" Tsukaimon asks.

He blinks on hearing that and doesn't know how to answer that. _'Is that why? Is it because I don't know what's going on inside of his head? Is that why I'm uncomfortable around him?'_ He asks himself. He snaps out of his thoughts as his D-Terminal beeps. He takes it out and reads the E-mail.

To be continued …


	22. Chapter 22

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

He stares at LadyDevimon and Angewomon. _'This brings back memories.'_ He thinks as the pair of ultimate Digimon fight it out with Kari yelling out encouragements. "Should I help out, TK?" Patamon asks. "I think this is what one would call a cat fight, Patamon. It's a woman to woman fight without interference from anyone, especially a guy." He tells his partner. "I guess…" Patamon says and they continue to watch the battle unfold between the two ultimate level Digimon.

They had received an E-mail from Cody about a large Digimon attacking a ship and another from Matt about a skeleton Digimon attacking a school bus. He had sent out an E-mail about LadyDevimon, though he did say that Angewomon seems to have things under control. He just sighs as Angewomon is thrown into a building. The angel Digimon picks herself up out of the ruins and punches LadyDevimon's left cheek. The fallen angel Digimon just growls and tries to scratch Angewomon's face off. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouts out and the attack sends LadyDevimon flying into the road. "Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon shouts out. A stream of bats head towards a group of people watching the battle.

"Fist of Steel!" A voice cries out and the stream of bats disappears. He blinks at the black version of Angemon and then notices Zor that's under the darker version of his partner's champion form. "So, we meet again." LadyDevimon says as she glares at the two new comers. "Where's your leader? We have a bone to pick with him." Zor says coldly. "I'm not going to tell you fools anything." LadyDevimon says and charges towards the black Angemon. "I'm your opponent!" Angewomon shouts out and grabs a hold of LadyDevimon's hair and swings her around and sends her flying into a car parked in front of a building.

He shakes his head and mouths the words cat fight to Zor. Zor blinks and in about ten seconds, Zor nods and motions for his partner to stand down. He sighs and returns to watching the battle between the two female Digimon, hoping that it wouldn't take too long. He also wonders just what kind of property damage is going to happen before the fight ends. "Are you sure we can't interfere?" He hears Zor asks behind him. "Trust me, neither Gatomon nor Kari would forget if either of us interfered with this fight. Girls also have long memories about such things and could very well bring it up in future arguments." He says to Zor. "You like Kari." Zor states softly. He looks over towards where Kari was cheering her heart out. "She's a great friend." He replies in the same tone. "Besides, we're too young to think about such things." He adds. "Doesn't seem to stop you from feeling for her." Zor points out. He doesn't reply, for Angewomon cries out, "Celestrial Arrow!"

LadyDevimon can't block the attack and soon the fallen angel Digimon is deleted, leaving Angewomon the victor. The ultimate and the dark version of Angemon go back to their usually forms. "You did great, Gatomon!" Kari says as she picks up the tired white cat Digimon. "I think I deserve some tuna." Gatomon says. He smiles at their antics and he then checks out the damages caused by the fight. "I think we should leave." He says and this causes Kari and Gatomon some confusion until they took a look around. They nod and they races away before anyone could think to get their names.

)-()-(

They were gathered at the closest park. It seems that though Davis and Ken's partners DNA Digivolved into an ultimate level Digimon, they still weren't strong enough to delete SkullSatamon on their own, Matt and Izzy helped out. The same goes for Cody and Yolei, Joe and Sora helped them out against the MarineDevimon. Though they had expected Deamon to approach Ken during the fight with SkullSatamon, they hadn't seen the robed Digimon yet. They still wonder what's keeping the leader, for from what Gennai hinted at, it seemed that Deamon was the strongest one out of the four.

"I think someone should sleep over at Ken's. Just in case Deamon tries to kidnap him during the night." Tai suggests. "I guess it'll be Ken and me then." Davis says. "Why you?" Yolei asks. "I'm Ken's DNA Digivolving partner, so of course Ken and I need to be together to have our partner become Paildramon. Just like you need Cody around for your partners to become Shugomon." Davis answers. "Then it's settled, Davis will spend the night at Ken's." Matt says before Yolei could snap at Davis. They nod and they get up off the ground.

He pauses and looks over to where Zor is. "You could join them. I don't think Ken or Davis would mind." He tells Zor as the others head off in different directions. Zor looks him straight in the eye as he says, "They'll be fine without me. Besides, I am borrowing your cloths." He nods and replies, "We could go shopping for some cloths now. It's only six o'clock." Zor presses his lips together and before the silvery haired preteen could answer, Sora says, "You would also need a woman's opinion, so I'll come with you to. I know that Urd would hold me responsible if I let you to get cloths that clash." Their partners exchange looks and then head off with the other Digimon. "See you guys back at the apartment!" Patamon says. Tsukaimon nods as adds, "Don't pick any fights, Zor!" They exchange glances and then follow Sora towards the mall. He wonders just what they got themselves into.

(-Zor-)

He sighs as he looks into the mirror. He's currently wearing new cloths that they got last night. He has a black shirt on with silver writing over his left breast is the Kanji for Fighting Spirit or Toukon. On the back is an image of a dragon fighting a tiger. He also is wearing black pants and new silver runners. He has a black jacket with dark green trim on too. He has to admit that the cloths seem to look fine on him. He just won't admit it to Sora though.

"Looking sharp." Patamon says. "Sharp?" Tsukaimon asks. Patamon explains, "It's another word for good." He stares at the images of Patamon and Tsukaimon being reflected in the mirror. He puts his hands in his jacket pockets, his hair had also been trimmed last night so it wasn't as long as it usually is. He turns to faces the rookie pair and asks, "Is TK finished?" Patamon looks at him and says, "Getting there." He sighs and looks towards the open door. He walks out of the bathroom and hears the ear/wings of the two Digimon stirring up the air behind him.

As he steps out, TK steps out of the guest room. He blinks at the shirt that TK's wearing. The shirt is yellow with a red spiral on the front. TK's wearing black jeans as well as a necklace. The necklace was a brown leather tong with an amulet with a bird pictured on it. He raised an eyebrow and TK blinks questionably at him. He looks down at the pendent and TK explains, "Urd gave it to me as a congratulation gift for passing all my classes. It's supposed to be a fire bird." He nods and their respective partners land on their shoulders, riding on them until they exit the elevator. Then they flow off to hide and follow them from a distance.

They walk in silence and during this time, he once again noticed how the girls were looking at him and at TK. He sighs and wonders just why he had to be so good looking. Though a part of him was glad that it wasn't just him that the girls were admiring, for he did see some girls just stare at TK after sparing him a glance. He figures it must have something to do with them being blonds, for they were also getting jealous looks for most guys they walk by, especially when they're with the admiring girls.

"We're popular." He says dryly as they stop at a corner. "This is nothing. I actually had to deal with a fan club what liked to stalk me during school, back when I was just living with Urd. If you think they like you now, wait until you look fourteen or use transform into your other form and see their reactions. They get rabid just at the sight of you then." TK tells him in a serious tone. He blinks and then shivers at the thought. "Your not kidding, are you?" He asks. "Not one bit. Once my fan club learnt about my other form, they would splash me with cold water to have me transform. This of course was back when I couldn't control my transformations." TK says as they walk across the street. He was kind of surprise at the information about TK not being able to control his changes. "Just how did you get gain that ability?" He asks.

TK doesn't answer right away and then after five minutes, the blue eyed preteen says, "It all started when I was eight, about some months after returning from the Digital world the first time. I don't remember just what I had been doing when I was taken to another world. I was out of it until Urd splashed me with special water from the spring of Drowned Fire Angel. Can you image what it was like to wake up to find yourself in another body? I got angry and summoned a ring of fire. Urd tried to calm me down by splashing me with cold water, it warmed up before the water hit me. I was transformed back into my eight year old body with my cloths being ruined. I was embarrassed and was lucky that the guide had spare cloths." TK trails off and he kind of had to admit that it must have been some experience.

"After that Urd began to teach me how to use subspace pockets. It took me a while before I could switch out my cloths within a second before the water hit me. I went through a lot of cloths before I perfected that. Then I began to store kettles of water within that space, I only had to command fire to heat up the water. Only during the last few months have I begun to store items like food, camping gear, and such in that pocket of space." TK says. He decides to ask for lessons on that. It seems like a handy ability to have. "What happened after you two left that area?" He asks, returning to what happened during the time TK was alone with Urd.

TK replies, "We didn't have to worry about money, it seems that in each universe there's this account set up for Gods and Goddesses which has a lot of money. So we just traveled around, Urd spend time at bars and I just kind of grew bored and decided to make use of the libraries in the area we were staying. You see, Urd was disconnected to this network and couldn't you a great deal of her power so she needed a lot of alcoholic drinks on hand to keep up her personal reserves. Over time we grew close, close enough to consider each other siblings. It was like that four about six years." He blinks as this information sinks in. "But you're only twelve, going onto thirteen." He says. TK smiles and says, "I was fourteen up until we came here, then I deaged to look twelve again. I also went to high school during the last few months and that's how I know about fan clubs." He whistles and says, "Then nothing exciting happen other then the fan clubs."

He kind of jumped when TK chuckled after he said that. TK finishes after three minutes and says, "Sorry, it's just, that was when things got really interesting. You see, I met a teen that transforms into a girl when splashed with cold water. His name was Ranma Saotome and he had a lot of lady troubles. You see, his father engaged him to one to many girls and dropped the responsibility of fixing the problems on Ranma. It also didn't help that his main fiancé was an insecure teen by the name of Akane Tendo. Akane… the best I can say about what was wrong with her was she had no trust in Ranma. She had warp ideas about what Ranma was doing with the other fiancés and always mallet him by the end of an argument. It didn't help that before Ranma showed up, she was attacked during the morning by a horde of horny teenagers. This guy, Kuno, had declared that if anyone beats Akane up, they would have earn right to date with her. They only stopped when they noticed how good Ranma was in a fight. Though I guess I should mention that Kuno figured that Ranma was some kind of sorcerer and had also fallen in love with Ranma's other body. Of course the guy was too dense to figure out that the girl he was chasing after and Ranma were the one and the same. Also Kuno wouldn't give up on Akane either, so he was pretty much wanted both." He sighs and says, "My head is being to ache." TK nods in sympathy and says, "I know, even though I spent time at that high school and around Ranma, I still can't wrap my head around some of the shit that happened. Anyways, Urd meddled with the agreement between Ranma and Akane. She heard that Akane didn't want to marry Ranma and didn't want him as her fiancé, so Urd put it into a written statement and had Akane and some others sign it as witnesses. Urd held onto this one copy meant for this guy named Ryoga." He nods and says, "What happened next?"

They stop at a corner to wait for the green light and TK says, "Akane has two older siblings, the eldest is Kasumi and then Nabiki. Nabiki tried to get all of the written statements, but Urd wouldn't budge. See, Akane can't express emotions too well and regretted what she did, so Nabiki was more or less trying to fix it." TK pauses and says, "Akane was pampered, she never really had to deal with results of her actions. Urd knew this and that's why she wouldn't give up that copy, she wanted this to stick. It should be noted that the two parental figures of the house hold tried to arrange a wedding between the two, they used underhanded tactics to get Ranma to participate." TK fell quiet and they walk across the street. He waits for TK to begin again. "The wedding went horribly wrong. Ranma's father drilled the importance of honour into Ranma from a young age and so Ranma refused to go along with the wedding, on the account of Akane signing away her rights as his fiancé. Akane had been possessed by a demon and attempted to kill Ranma and then the others. Ranma showed up at the apartment in his other form and wounded. I got the story out of him during my bandaging his injuries. A bit later, Urd phoned and I told her where Ranma was. They got rid of the demon, but Akane… didn't recover." He processes this as they walk in silences. He didn't know just what to think about any of it.

"Then how was the main fiancé?" He asks after about four minutes. "The fathers did a written agreement and decided on Nabiki. By then, Urd had kind of altered the playing field and this one girl head back to China because Urd told the right people about how she was their illegally. The other fiancé if things work out, she'll be adopted, thus fulfilling the agreement between her father and Mr. Saotome." He noted that TK smirked when he said 'Mr. Saotome.' "Well, Urd did some trail and error spell casting to figure out how to give someone control over their transformations. I was the second person she cast the spell on and when she cast it on Ranma, well, she reconnected with the God and Goddess network. Within a few days, we traveled here." TK says. "Who did she practice on?" He asks. "You remember Ryoga? He transformed into a piglet and he agreed to let Urd practice on him in exchange for control over his transformation as well as curing his family's curse of bad direction. Trust me, he could get lost within a broom closet, that's just how bad his scent of direction was." TK answers.

He sighs and says, "Sounds like you had leaded an interesting life before returning here." TK shrugs as he says, "True, though I wouldn't mind another body to transform into back then. Turning into an angel just reminded me of Patamon though." He didn't say anything and either did TK until they made it to the park where they meet up with the others. He kind of had a lot to think about, he really didn't expect to learn so much about TK in what seems to be one conversation. Oddly enough, he wasn't so bothered by TK any more. _'I guess Tsukaimon was right, I just needed time to get to know TK better. Though, it seems as though Ken lived a more normal life then TK, despite him trying to take over the world. TK does understand what Ken went through when his older brother Sam died, only it must have been worst for TK, for Matt was alive and out of reach.'_

He snaps out of his thoughts as his purple partner lands on his shoulder. He wonders just what's going to now. He just hopes that whatever it is, he's ready for it.

To be continued …


	23. Chapter 23

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

They decided on a course of action and they split up into pairs. Tai would go with Ken and Davis, Matt with Cody and Yolei, Izzy and Joe with Sora, and then Kari, Zor, and him. They soon headed of to go patrolling around the city, they all were nervous about just where Deamon is and what he's planning. He looks sideways over at Zor, he had told Zor quite a bit about his past and he didn't know just what Zor will do with the information. He sighs and decides to think about something else.

His thoughts turn towards Oikawa and to his two underlings. They haven't seen either of the two ultimate level Digimon in a while and from the few times that one of their own spied on the man, it seems that the man seems worried about those two as well. It seems that they missed out on more then a few arranged meetings with the possess man, which means that something happened with them. Which might means that they were out of the picture for good. Though he did wonder just how they met up with.

"So, you think maybe we should check up on Oikawa?" Kari asks. "Who?" Zor asks. "Oikawa is a man who's being possessed by a Digimon by the name of Myotismon. He's the one behind Arukenimon and Mummymon." He answers. "Those two? They weren't that strong, we defeated them a while ago." Zor says. He's surprised at that and Kari asks, "Really?" Zor nods and they dropped the subject.

It took them a few hours, but it seems that nobody has seen the man since last night. They were beginning to worry about this, for the unspoken question between them was this, is Deamon behind this? Even Zor seems to be a bit unnerved about this. They pause and look over at this restaurant that's across the street. Their stomachs growl and he sighs. "Just give me a sec." He says to the other two and moves into a building. After finding a quiet spot, he transformed into his other form and walked out of the building in his usually white cloths. He ignored the looks he was receiving from the opposite gender and spotted Kari and Zor. The restaurant was a fancy place where you tend to be accompanied by an adult.

They soon enter into the building and he asked for a table. Soon they had finished placing their orders and he thanked Urd for thinking ahead for once, for she had transferred a lot of money from that God account into his. They began with some small talk as they wait for their orders to come. Kari sent out an E-mail about how they can't seem to locate Oikawa. About two minutes later, Izzy replied to that E-mail saying that they'll try to keep an eye out for the guy. They all sighed and returned to just chatting about little things until their food arrived. He could say it was pleasant time between the three of them.

)-()-(

They pause as their partners stiffen. It was about seven o'clock and they were heading to his dad's apartment. They were on a less busy street, so their partners joined them on the way to the apartment. "What's wrong, Patamon?" He asks. "I don't really know just something's happening." His partner says. Gatomon pipes in, "Something really bad." He exchanges looks with Kari and Zor and Zor asks, "Any clue where this thing is happening?" "Over Highton View Terrace, I think." Patamon says.

He sighs as Zor asks, "Highton View Terrace? Why there?" "Highton View Terrace is where a portal to the Digital world is located. A long time ago, two Digimon fought in that part of the city. In the end, both Digimon were sent back to the Digital world and it was around that time did the first group of Digidestine were chosen." Kari informs the green eyed preteen. Both Zor and Tsukaimon blink at that. "So someone is opening something over at Highton View Terrace?" Zor says slowly. He nods and says, "I guess we better head over there as quickly as we can. "Ready Patamon?" Patamon leaves his shoulder as Gatomon gets out of Kari's arms. "Ready TK." Patamon says.

He nods and both Kari and him say, "Digi Armour energize!" "Patamon armour Digivolve to…" Patamon says and as the light clears Pegasusmon adds, "Pegasusmon!" He checks over with Nefertimon and climbs onto his partner's back. He looks over to Zor and Zor climbs on behind him. Soon Nefertimon and Pegasusmon take to the air and they head towards where the disturbance is, hoping they're aren't too late to help out.

As they get closer they notice two unknown Digimon battling a horde of Digimon along side more familiar figures. One looks like some kind of combo of Stingmon and ExVeemon while the other Digimon looks to be some kind of armoured bird. "I think the one with the guns is Paildramon and the other one must be Shugomon." Kari says. He nods and they land. Tsukaimon Digivolves to KuroAngemon as Patamon Digivolves into Angemon and then into MagnaAngemon with Gatomon Digivolving to Angewomon. Their partners joined the battle against the horde of Digimon coming through the Digital gate.

He studies Shugomon, the Digimon has more characteristics of Aquilamon then from Ankylomon. The ultimate is a bird, but doesn't have the all red feathers that Aquilamon has. Shugomon's colours are dull grey with red. If he were to guess, he'd say that Shugomon stands to be fifteen feet tall. Shugomon has a wing span of twelve feet with the top part of the wings seem to be covered in dull red armour with grey feathers jetting out from under the armour. The feet had metal talons that seem to be quite sharp. The chest has grey armour with a red design of a shield. The face is also covered in a helmet with openings for the horns that were similar to Aquilamon. There are also a line of three metal spikes on the helmet too. The tail is a long flexible without any feathers though it does seems to have thin spikes by the end of the tail. The tail seems to be about eight feet long.

His gaze switches to KuroAngemon as the black version of Angemon seems to be holding his own along side MegaKabuterimon. He frowns as he begins to look around for the one keeping the gate open. He presses his lips together as he keeps seeing more Digimon pore out of the gate. "Where are they?" He asks softly. "Who are you looking for?" Zor asks. He looks over at the other and replies, "Where's the one keeping the gate open? Someone is keeping it open and if we find them, then perhaps we might be able to close it by knocking the guy off balance." "That's tough, they might be on the other side." Kari says. He sighs and says, "If so, then someone should head through the gate and attack the one holding the gate open." He looks back at the battle front and hears Kari ask, "But who should go?" Shrugs at that and looks to where the other destine are. He sighs and wonders just what's going to happen.

He stiffens as he feels something moves pass him. He blinks as he notices Zor's other form. Unlike him, Zor gains horns and dirty gold leather wings. He shifts into his other form, but pauses. "You'll be alright?" He asks Kari. Kari nods and he smiles then looks forward. He spreads his wings wide and takes off after Zor. He did note that Zor had taken off his shirt and jacket and that Zor's baggy pants seem to fit fine on Zor's sixteen year old body. He catches up to Zor as Zor moves to fly through the gate. "What's the plan?" He asks as he shadows Zor. "I know that KuroAngemon will follow me through as soon as he can. I want to do something useful." Zor replies. He nods and soon they pass through the gate and come out in a land that doesn't seem to have any colours other then black, white, and shades of gray.

They land, their wings fold up as they keep their guard up. He frowns as this place reminds him of something he encountered before. He scans the area and Zor says, "Ken's been here before. He dripped his Digivice into the water and it transformed into his black one he has now." His eyes light up and he says, "This kind of reminds me of the mist that escaped at the base of the upgraded control spires as well as at the main generator." Zor nods and they turn around to see if their partners have made it through the gate yet. He blinks as he notices how the gate shifts from the real world to the Digital world and then back to the real world. He frowns as he notices how many Digimon are heading towards the gate when it showed the Digital world.

He watches as MagnaAngemon and KuroAngemon enter through the gate. "TK!" "Zor!" Their respective partners shout. He smiles at his partner and before either of them could say anything, a chilling laugh sounds through the air. "Well well well, if it isn't TK and his 'son.' I wouldn't mind settling our old score." A voice says before continuing to laugh. They all exchange looks and he then asks, "And just who is it that I have a score with?" A figure appears over the water behind them and they turn around to look at the figure. Soon the black shadow reveals their opponent and he swallows at the figure. "But how?" He asks. "You were sent through the gate!" He adds.

Piedmon smirks and says, "I must say that I do owe Deamon for helping me escape." As he gets a better look, he notices the differences between the last time he saw Piedmon and now. For one thing, Piedmon's cloths are mostly black and white. The ribbons were now red instead of blue and something just seemed different as well. He frowns as he says, "Your different. Not as colourful as you use to be." The clown Digimon smirks and says, "That's because I'm ChaosPiedmon now. My data went through the ringer as Deamon was helping me escape, but trust me, I'm just as powerful as I was before!" He tilts his head a bit as he considers this.

"So you two know each other, that's nice. Can we start the battle yet?" Zor asks. He rises an eyebrow and says, "He's a mega." Zor blinks at that bit of information and looks surprise for about five seconds before Zor snickers at that. "So what? You defeated him before, we can do it again." Zor says. "Actually, it took both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to send him into the gate." He tells Zor. "With just an ultimate and a champion, this won't even be much of a challenge." ChoasPiedmon states. "But I control water and you control fire, so it's more like four against one." Zor says. He sighs and says, "Fire and water cancel each other out. Or at least water gets rid of fire." Zor just sighs and says, "You just have to keep pointing out these things, don't you? I thought you were Hope!" He smiles slightly and says, "It's just, this place isn't some place I want to battle in. It effects people's negative emotions." "Then promote the positive ones!" Zor tells him. He has kept his eyes on ChaosPiedmon and had noticed something interesting happen as he had been chatting with Zor.

He smirks slightly and says, "I know we'll win, but I just don't want us to do something that will give him an advantage." Zor just sighs and mutters something he can't make out. "Then let's begin shall we? Toy Wand Dance!"

(-Zor-)

He doesn't know just what TK has in mind during the time they were arguing. He didn't know why TK was being so negative about their chances and he was just plain confused that TK said that they will win. He'll just have to trust TK as ChaosPiedmon says, "Then let's begin shall we? Toy Wand Dance!" Their partners move out of the way of the attack as do they. Both TK and him take to the air. As the three Digimon battle it out, they evade the attacks launched by the Digimon that kind of headed towards them.

He watches as his partner is wounded and watches as MagnaAngemon uses Magna Antidote to heal KuroAngemon. "That's useful." He mutters to himself. Just as MagnaAngemon is about to move so that KuroAngemon can get up, ChaosPiedmon attacks from behind the ultimate. He snarls and shouts out, "That's not fair!" "Fair or not, that didn't stop him." TK says from his right. He says nothing as a flash of Mummymon flashes through his head. "Yea, your right." He says softly.

His partner uses his staff and rams one of the butts into ChaosPiedmon's stomach. Then KuroAngemon uses Fist of Steel and sends the mega flying. MagnaAngemon also gets out of the hole in the ground and slashes at ChaosPiedmon. The mega only smirks and seems to teleport behind the ultimate. MagnaAngemon quickly turns and blocks one of the swords by using his own. His partner joins MagnaAngemon in attacking ChaosPiedmon. As MagnaAngemon uses his sword to attack, KuroAngemon uses his staff while ChaosPiedmon uses two swords to block. He glares as ChaosPiedmon toys with their partners.

He looks down and smirks as he reaches out and commands the black waters of the ocean to create chains around ChaosPiedmon. The mega tries to dispel the chains, but he only created more to surround the mega level Digimon. As the chains hold the mega, their partners attack the bounded mega. He smirks cruelly as ChaosPiedmon takes the hits from the two Digimon. Then is seems as though ChaosPiedmon fazed out of the binding water chains. He scans that area and suddenly feels something hot behind him. He turns to find ChaosPiedmon on fire. "Sorry, but I wanted to get him without letting him know I knew he was there." TK says in an apologetic tone. He just nods, he's a bit stunned at what happened.

"He's not fully here, so see. The more energy he expels means less energy keeping him here. If we get him to expel all of his energy, then he'll be trap back in that dimension where he had been trapped before Deamon helped him escape out of." TK informs him. He looks surprised at this and asks, "Just how did you figure this out?" TK answers as they move back as the three Digimon went at it once more, "I noticed him fazing during our argument." He sighs and wonders if that's why TK's confident that they'll win. "So basically you think we need to keep having him attack and that'll lead to him being flung back to that prison dimension?" He asks. TK just nods and he just shakes his head and wonders just what's going to happen between that time and now. He doesn't know if KuroAngemon can hold out for that long. _'TK's right, how can a champion keep in the fight with a mega? It was a tough one with just battling ultimates. He needs to Digivolve again, but how do you unlock that ability?'_ He thinks as he watches as once again, KuroAngemon is sent flying by an attack from ChaosPiedmon.

"How did Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon?" He asks TK. "I activated my crest." TK replies. He sighs and asks, "Then how do I get KuroAngemon to Digivolve into an ultimate?" The other sighs and answers, "I don't know how to answer that." He frowns as he watches as KuroAngemon struggles to get up. "My advice is to just look deep within yourself and let your light out." TK suggests. "Inner light, huh? Kind of odd, considering I look like a devil." He says dryly. "It helps if you figure out just what your partner means to you." TK adds.

He bites his lip as he watches KuroAngemon charge in to help MagnaAngemon battle ChaosPiedmon. He watches as ChaosPiedmon uses Clown Trick on KuroAngemon and he charges in to soften his partner's landing. He catches KuroAngemon and stops his partner from falling by grabbing the champion Digimon under the arms. "I wouldn't let you fall, KuroAngemon. You're my best friend." He says. "Thanks Zor." The black version of Angemon says. After a few seconds, KuroAngemon hovers without any help from him. He smiles and suddenly realises that his warm. He looks down and notices a glowing dark green star that seems to be within a mountain.

"KuroAngemon Digivolve to…" His partner says and as the glow disappears his partner shout out in a new voice, "BushiAngemon!" He stares in awe at his newly Digivolved partner. His partner now has four pairs of wings, like MagnaAngemon. As BushiAngemon, his partner now has a white colour skim with steel grey armour that has symbols in gold. With yellow energy shield covers his partner's left shoulder and arm. In BushiAngemon's right hand is a long sword with a large pummel at the end of the handle. BushiAngemon only has a piece of grey cloth covering his eyes. Bandages wrap around BushiAngemon's legs like pants with red armoured boots. Black straps are over some bandages on BushiAngemon's right arm. On the left is more grey armour with his left hand covered in armoured gloves. A black loin cloth covers BushiAngemon's waist with a pair of wings also covering that part of his partner's body.

He just grins and also feels something happen with him. He moves his hand over where his horns are usually and finds that they're gone. He moves to look at his wings and finds that they're now like TK's only with golden feathers. He really didn't know just what to say as he stares at his wings.

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Of Angels, Goddesses, and… Digimon?

I don't own Digimon, Oh My Goddesses, and Ranma ½.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(--) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

He smiles as he notices the changes that Zor under when. He also had to admit that BushiAngemon was a welcome relief to their ranks as well. He turns to watch as the new angel Digimon charges in to help MagnaAngemon battle ChaosPiedmon. He moves to be close to Zor and says, "Nice look." Zor blinks and then nods. "But I still don't know how." Zor admits. "Does it matter?" He asks. Zor looks thoughtful and then nods. "Guess not." Zor replies and they move higher up and away from the fighting.

They just watch the battle between their partners and ChaosPiedmon. BushiAngemon didn't have the injuries that he had received as KuroAngemon. He sighs as he notices how much damage MagnaAngemon has received so far. _'Too bad that he can't heal himself.'_ He thinks as ChaosPiedmon sends his partner flying.

As his partner hits the beach, some missiles are launched at ChaosPiedmon. He turns and finds MetalGarurumon with Matt on his back by the gate. "Sorry we're late, but we had a bit of trouble with Myotismon and Deamon." Matt says as he climbs off of MetalGarurumon's back. Then Matt and his partner study ChaosPiedmon and Matt asks, "What's **he** doing here?" He exchanges looks with his partner and answers, "It seems that Deamon decided to free him from his prison. He's currently known as ChaosPiedmon." "Great, Mr-Psycho-key-chain-guy." Matt says and Zor says, "Huh?" "I'll explain later." He tells Zor, Zor just nods and they head to where Matt is and they land.

They turn and watch as ChaosPiedmon is evading the attacks from Metal Garurumon, BushiAngemon, and MagnaAngemon. "Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon shouts out and the two angel Digimon pull out of the way as the frozen breath moves towards the black and white clown Digimon. The attack hits the clown mega Digimon squarely in the chest and this sends the clown flying into the water. He watches as ChaosPiedmon fazes twice before landing in the water. It was about a minute before the clown Digimon rises out of the water. "Toy Wand Dance!" ChaosPiedmon shouts out, but MetalGarurumon just slashes the attack. Then BushiAngemon shouts out, "Hundred Slashes!" Though ChaosPiedmon tries to defend himself from the attack, he is pushed back as BushiAngemon pushes forward.

As ChaosPiedmon tries to use his swords to slash at BushiAngemon, MagnaAngemon blocks the attack and cuts the clown's chest. ChaosPiedmon screams in pain and begins to faze even worst then before. "One more attack should finish this." Matt says. He just nods and watches as MetalGarurumon takes a stance. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Shouts the cyber canine, soon a lot of missiles are launched out of MetalGarurumon's body and ChaosPiedmon disappears, leaving them alone in this dark world.

As BushiAngemon and MagnaAngemon come towards their respective partners, they DeDigivolved back into rookies. He holds Patamon to his chest and says, "You did great, pal. Just get some rest, ok?" His partner just nods and yawns as the orange Digimon closes his eyes. He notices that Gabumon also looks tired and they soon walk into the gate, back to the real world. He shifts back to his birth form as he takes about two steps out of the gate. He looks around and notices how tired everyone is and also notices that some of the girls were blushing. He turns and realises that Zor doesn't have a shirt one. Kari comes up and hands Zor his shirt and jacket saying, "You left these on the roof top." Zor blinks and then nods as he sheepishly takes the items from Kari's out stretched arm. "Thanks, I guess I forgot." The green eyed teen says as he puts the jacket on so he's back is covered up.

He sighs as he notices that almost everyone seems ready to fall asleep where they stood and sat. "Must have been some battle." He says. Kari nods and says, "We had a rough go of it between Deamon and Myotismon. It seems that Myotismon kind of did what Zor did when he was a cloud of data. So, who did you guys face off with?" He looks down at Patamon and then back at Kari. "Piedmon or as he called himself, ChaosPiedmon." He tells her. Kari's eyes widen and gasps a bit. He adds, "It seems that Deamon found the prison where the clown was being kept and tried to free him. His data went through the ringer and he came out as ChaosPiedmon. I think the last attack either killed him or sent him back to his prison." Kari just seems to sigh and just nods.

He smiles slightly as he notices how Kari yawns and he asks, "Just what time is it?" "About nine." Kari answers. He looks around and notices how many cars have appeared and about how the police are setting up a barricade around the battle field. He smiles slightly as he hears his dad shout as he pushes his way through the barricade. "Those are my sons over there!" He can hear his father shout. He sighs as his dad walks up to Matt and begins to ask if everyone is alright. He sits down and soon is out like a light.

)-()-(

It's been four months, it's now November, since they finally defeated Deamon, ChaosPiedmon, and Myotismon. Things have quieted down as the media found new things to report about. They have also learnt that they weren't the only ones that are partnered with Digimon, though he did wonder why it seemed that the fate of the world always seems to rest on their shoulders.

Also Ken's and his parents didn't know just what to think about Zor, considering that in a way, Ken and him were Zor's parents. Both parents accepted Zor as part of their family, though they didn't know just what Zor's last name should be, considering that both Ken and him were guys. He kind of suggested that Zor chooses his own last name and Zor was still thinking about it.

Also Zor also has bugged Urd and him enough so that they'd teach him how to access his subspace pocket, oddly enough, most of the Digidestine also wanted to learn too. The only one that could care less is Cody, who was visiting Oikawa in the hospital. Oddly enough, Joe had been the quickest to figure it out, though Zor, Kari, and Izzy were in close second. They now just need practice in using it to get better at it. The funny thing was, now that they were on their way of perfecting it, they didn't dog pile like they usually do as they travel to the Digital world, which had been kind of a sore point with some of them that he never had been affected as he traveled between worlds.

He grins as he notices Kari waiting for him at the gates of the school. Zor didn't go to school; he spent his time reading every book he could get his hands on. Oddly enough, Zor had a change in attitude after his wings transformed into golden feathered angel wings. It wasn't major, only that Zor wasn't as guarded as he had been and that he was considering a life outside of the Digital world. Zor still was trying to find himself, but he wasn't comparing himself to either Ken or him, which was a kind of relief for unlike Ken and him, Zor's only been around for less then a year and it's unfair for Zor to compare himself to them considering that they have been around for over twelve years.

"Hey Kari." He says as he stops before the Digidestine of Light. "Hey TK. So did you finish your half of the project?" Kari asks. He nods and they chat as they waited for Davis, Cody, and Yolei. He smiles brightly as he hears Davis come running towards them as he shouts out his greetings. For them, things were beginning to even out and he just hopes that it remains like this until everything gets settled.

(-Urd-)

She groans in frustration as she goes through the files she asked Belldandy to pick up for her. They were the ones about the phenomenon that occurred that dislocated people from their home worlds and disconnected Gods and Demons from their respective networks. Sadly, they haven't been able to find the source of the warp as they were calling it.

It's lunch, so she has plenty of time to skim through the files at school. "Nothing worth while?" Izzy asks. She nods and closes the latest file. "It's like there isn't even a trail to follow. But there has to be something or someone that's responsible for what happened and for all we know it's just resting some where, waiting to do it again." She tells Izzy. "So there's nothing you can do but hope that they'll find something." Matt says. She nods and sips the bottle of sake she has by her left hand. She glares at the files, she could almost imagine that they were mocking her. She shakes her head and chalks it up to the stress from the last few months. _'Just have to hope that whatever it is doesn't activate anytime soon.'_ She thinks to herself.

(-Mystery Guy-)

He snorts softly as he pulls away from the goddess's thread. He glances at the one that represents TK and Zor's lives. He hadn't know just what kind of an impact he created when he arrived here, but he has been checking the other threads that had some of his energies on it and it was only recently had he found these three threads. Though Zor wasn't as effected by what happened, he did know that if TK and Urd hadn't been removed from their respective worlds, then Zor would have never been created.

He sits back as he thinks about just what he's going to do next. Funny thing was, he wouldn't mind meeting Zor, for he does feel some pride about how he helped to create the young man. New threads replace the pervious ones as the computer network scans new worlds and lives. He looks thoughtful as he watches about eight changes occur before he found one where Ranma resides. He smirks as he notices how hard it was for the network to lock onto this world and especially the people that are touched by Ranma every so often.

A rough out land of a plan begins to form and he pauses the transferring of data and summons Urd, TK, Zor, and the Digidestine's threads. He slowly begins to weave their threads with Ranma and others. He dismisses them and heads off to find the two base threads. He plans to have thing get real interesting for their lives within the next year or two. _'I wonder who they'll try to replace those two. Maybe I should stack the deck?'_ He thinks as he continues to search for those two threads. He also wouldn't mind seeing just how much control he has over these threads. Though they don't really dictate people's lives, they more or less shows history of the certain threads, but that doesn't really explain just how those threads that he accentually moved and/or broke effected their lives in the way they had. He smirks as he thinks up ways to test his theories as he moves under the weave of threads.

To Reads:

This will be the last chapter for this story. I do have ideas about what the sequel for this will contain, but I just can't seem to think right now so it'll be a few months before I begin on the sequel for this story. I really like to thank all those that have left reviews, for I really enjoyed your thoughts about this story.

I will be continuing to update my Magus story for those that do read that one. I also have started on this other story called The Dragon Dilemma; it's a crossover between Naruto and Zoids. Bye for now!


End file.
